Juntos por Siempre
by Angely-Cristal
Summary: Marshall, el rey vampiro es mejor amigo de Fionna, sin embargo al parecer él no la quiere como solo una amiga. Mientras tanto unas personas hacen su aparición en la tierra de Aaa, personas que vienen de un lugar muy lejano. Para ser exactos, de la tierra de Ooo. (Finnceline y Fiolee).
1. Bienvenido a la tierra de AAA

**Disclaimer: **Hora de aventura no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes. La verdad es que si quisiera que me perteneciera…bueno ¿Y a quién no?

**Angely dice…**Hola a todos, espero que les guste mi Fic. Por cierto no llamare al príncipe "Dulce Príncipe" Lo llamare Gumball, es que ya me acostumbre a nombrarlo así. También incluiré a los habitantes de OOO en mi historia, exacto a Finn, Jake, la DP, Marceline…etc…Algo más la historia es FionnaXMarshall Lee

**Juntos por siempre**

La tierra de AAA, un lugar donde la paz y la tranquilidad reinan, al menos la gran parte del tiempo. En el Dulce Reino gobernaba un apuesto joven de cabellos de chicle color rosa, con grandes y preciosos ojos purpuras. Aquel joven se encontraba apoyado en la ventana, viendo todo el reino, sus ojos reflejaban cierta tristeza.

-¿Por qué el príncipe más apuesto de AAA trae esa cara?-pregunto una voz dulce que se acercaba lentamente al príncipe desde atrás-

-¿Eh? ¿Quién…-se detuvo al ver quien era-…Bonibelle…E-Eres tú…-dijo entrecortando las palabras por la impresión al ver a tan preciosa joven-

Aquel joven era el Príncipe Gumball, él se encontraba impresionado al ver a aquella mujer. Tal vez su impresión se debía a que esa mujer era muy hermosa y llamaba la atención de quien la observara. Sin embargo ese no era su caso, su impresión era porque al parecer no la había visto por un largo tiempo.

-¡B-Bonibelle!-grito con el aliento entrecortado, sin embargo su tono de voz reflejaba felicidad absoluta-

-¡Te extrañe, hermanito!-grito aquella joven mostrándole una gran sonrisa-

Aquella dama era similar a su hermano, piel suave de un color rosa pálido, ojos preciosos de color púrpura y lo más notorio sus cabellos…sus cabellos de un color rosa intenso y totalmente hecho de chicle. Esa mujer era su hermana, su hermana llamada Dulce Princesa o como él le decía Bonibelle.

La Princesa llevaba un vestido color amarillo que le caía encima de las rodillas, unos tacones altos del mismo color que la hacían ver alta pero sin exagerar y sus cabellos rosas de chicle se encontraban sujetados por dos coletas.

-¿Qué es lo que hacer aquí, Bonibelle?-pregunto cogiendo delicadamente una de sus manos y guiándola hasta un sofá-

-¿Te molesta?-pregunto con un rostro que mostraba cierto disgusto ante tal pregunta de su hermano-

-N-No…Por supuesto que no. Al contrario me alegra…lo que pasa es que es extraño que vengas a visitarme sin avisar…-dijo sentándose en un sofá-

-Bueno, sí…es extraño-dijo sonriendo dulcemente y sentándose delicadamente al lado del Príncipe-Pero bueno, tienes razón es extraño que venga sin avisar. Lo que pasa es que te quería dar una sorpresa-dijo apoyando sus manos en su regazo-

-¿Una sorpresa?-pregunto confundido pero a la vez emocionado por la sorpresa que le daría su hermanita-

-Sí ¡He decidido que festejare aquí mi fiesta de disfraces!-grito alzando los brazos-

-¿Eh? ¿Esa es tu sorpresa? Más bien…es un problema para mi…-dijo cruzando los brazos con cierto enfado-

-¿Qué dijiste de la sorpresa que te prepare?-pregunto la DP emitiendo un aura negra a su alrededor-

-N-No dije nada, s-solo que m-me encanta tu s-sorpresa-tartamudeo alejándose un poco de ella-

-Sí, eso creí escuchar. Como sea hare mi fiesta de disfraces aquí y punto final-dijo levantándose bruscamente-

-Sí, como d-digas Bonibelle-dijo asintiendo la cabeza rígidamente, no podía evitarlo le tenía miedo a su hermana desde que eran pequeños-

En aquel breve momento se puso a recordar cuando ambos tenían 9 años. Desde aquella época comenzó a tenerle miedo, ya que a esa edad fue la primera vez que él se rehusó a hacer algo de lo que le había pedido Bonibelle. La pequeña niña de cabello chicloso le había ordenado a su hermano a vestirse como niña y cuando este se negó ella lo ato a un árbol y lo dejo ahí todo un día entero dándole solo agua "de dudosa procedencia".

-¡Oye! ¿Me estas poniendo atención o qué?-pregunto la DP interrumpiendo los recuerdos del joven príncipe-

-S-Sí. T-Te estoy poniendo atención h-hermanita-dijo mirándola con rostro asustadizo-

-Me alegra-Sonrió-Por cierto ¿Y tu novia?-pregunto la princesa apoyando las manos a la cintura y mirando a los lados-

-¿Mi novia?-pregunto confundido-Bonibelle…yo no tengo novia-dijo con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas-

-Me refiero a Fionna-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa-¿Acaso ella no es tu novia?-pregunto en tono burlón y mirándolo con una sonrisa picarona-

-¡E-Ella no es mi n-novia!-grito con el rostro completamente sonrojado-

-Jajaja…eres tan lindo-dijo golpeándole levemente la frente-

**-Hora-de-Aventura-**

En otro lugar…

-¡Achuuu!-estornudo una muchacha de extensos cabellos rubios-

-Fionna ¿Estas bien?-pregunto una criatura peluda, al parecer un gato o mejor dicho una gata-

-S-Si…que extraño ¿Crees que pesque un resfriado?-pregunto aquella rubia quien se hacía una trenza con sus cabellos-

-No, no lo creo. De seguro que alguien está hablando de ti-dijo la gata de pelaje blanco con manchas color café-

-Ah, bueno…si es así no importa-dijo terminando de trenzar su cabello-Ya llegamos-sonrió la jovencita-

La jovencita se llamaba Fionna, era una chiquilla muy hermosa. De cabello rubio y ojos azules. De vestir llevaba algo simple, una minifalda azul y un polo de mangas cortas celeste. También llevaba una vincha blanca y su cabello sujetado por la trenza que acababa de hacerse.

-¿Crees que se encuentre en casa?-pregunto la gata-

-Claro, además no tengo idea adonde iría…aún es de día. Rápido Cake, toca la puerta de una buena vez-dijo empujando levemente a la gata-

Cake, así la había llamado. Era una gata de pelaje blanco con manchas color café. Era una gata extraña que hablaba, era signo de que era un animal mágico o algo por el estilo.

-Está bien, está bien…-dijo frunciendo el ceño-Está mocosa es una mandona…-susurro la gata mágica acercándose lentamente a tocar la puerta-

Se encontraban dentro de una cueva, adentro de esta, había una pequeña casa. Al parecer buscaban a alguien que vivía ahí.

Cake toco la puerta fuertemente y volvió velozmente al lado de su amiga humana. Ambas se miraban con cierto nerviosismo. La puerta hizo un leve rechinido, era señal de que se estaba abriendo. Se abrió completamente…ahí se encontraba él. Un joven de piel azulada con cabellos de color negro como el carbón, sus ojos eran de un color rojo intenso. Aquellos ojos a pesar de no ser comunes, transmitían una especie de sensación de dulzura pero a la vez de seducción y pasión. Aquel chico era Marshall Lee, el rey vampiro.

-Hola Fionna, Cake-dijo el joven muy apuesto de cabellos negros quien se apoyaba en la puerta de su casa-

-H-Hola Marshall-dijo ambas con cierto nerviosismo en la voz-

-¿Por qué se comportan así?-pregunto confundido mientras se enderezaba, se acercó a la joven y a la gata-

-P-Perdón, s-solo queríamos s-saber si aún sigues molesto p-por lo de ayer-tartamudeo Fionna al percatarse que el vampiro se le acercaba-

-¿Molesto? ¿Por qué estaría moles…-el vampiro se interrumpió a sí mismo-Ah…¿Te refieres a cuando me golpeaste fuertemente la cabeza?-pregunto llevándose una de las manos a la cabeza, al parecer lo había olvidado, pero esas dos se encargaron de hacerle recordar-

-S-Sí-dijo tartamudeando mientras se aferraba a Cake-

**-Flash Back-**

Los tres…Cake, Fionna y Marshall Lee se encontraban en las praderas al parecer en un día de campo. Por supuesto al rey vampiro no podía llegarle el sol, por ello llevaba un gran y vistoso sombrero rosa...

-¿Por qué tengo que llevar está mierda de sombrero?-pregunto con las mejillas sonrosadas-

-Porque estabas quejándote de que solo las niñas usan sombrillas-dijo la gata de manchas café mientras tomaba un poco de agua-

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Pero cuando dijiste que tenías un buen sombrero para mí, creí que te referías a otra cosa!-grito el rey vampiro, su rostro estaba completamente sonrojado-

-Cálmate Marshall, además yo creo que así te ves adorable-dijo la joven quien hasta eso momento se había mantenido callada-

-¿Eh?-dijo el vampiro viendo a la jovencita rubia-Pues si…gracias por decir que soy guapo-dijo acercándose a la rubia con voz seductora-

-Ella dijo "Adorable" no "guapo"-dijo la gata haciendo comillas en aquellas palabras-No confundas las palabras, vampirito-sonrió burlonamente-

-Tsk, eres un bola de pelos muy molesta-dijo alejándose de la rubia y acercándose a Cake para jalar sus puntiagudas y peludas orejas de minina-

De repente se escuchó un ruido extraño, de entre los arbustos salieron unos duendes traviesos que llevaban consigo resorteras y pistolas de agua. Comenzaron a molestar a los chicos.

-Jajaja ¡Tontos!-grito el duende más pequeño y regordete-¡Tomen esto!-dijo lanzándole agua con su pistola de agua a Marshall y a Fionna-

-¡Maldito mocoso!-grito Marshall, el rey vampiro tenía el rostro mojado con agua-¡Ven acá!-grito abalanzándose encima del duende que tenía la pistola de agua-

-¡Suéltalo, rarito!-grito otro duende quien le tiro una pequeña piedra con su resortera al vampiro-

-¡Oye no hagas eso!-grito la rubia quitándole la resortera de las manos-¡Cake, ayúdame!-grito la jovencita quien veía a la gata a una distancia alejada-

-¡No molestes! ¡Esos mocosos traen agua consigo!-grito la gata, se encontraba apartada de ellos-

-Gata cobarde…-susurró Fionna-¡Oigan ya váyanse o les pateare el trasero!-grito fuertemente hartándose de aquella situación-

-¡Oblíganos anciana!-gritaron los tres traviesos duendes al mismo tiempo-

-¿Anciana? ¡Yo no soy una anciana!-grito Fionna-Ya verán duendes malcriados-dijo mientras cogía una enorme roca con las dos manos-¡Tomen esto!-grito lanzando la roca-

-¡Anciana!-gritaron al mismo tiempo con sonrisas burlonas-

Los pequeños y traviesos duendes se separaron al mismo tiempo, esquivando completamente la roca. Lastimosamente aquella pesada cosa cayó en la cabeza a Marshall haciendo que este cayera de cara contra el suelo. Por suerte aquel sombrero humillante que traía no se cayó de su cabeza.

-¡Marshall!-grito al ver que había golpeado a su mejor amigo-

-¡Adiós anciana!-dijeron los duendes quienes huyeron del lugar riéndose escandalosamente-

Fionna se quedó paralizada con las manos en la cabeza, hasta que Cake la hizo reaccionar dándole un leve golpe en la espalda.

-¡Hay no! ¡Marshall!-grito acercándose al vampiro quien se encontraba boca abajo tirado en el césped-

-S-Siempre la…Jajaja…arruinas-comento la gata quien trataba de no reírse, después de todo aquello le había causado mucha gracia-

-Ya basta Cake, esto es grave ¿M-Marshall te encuentras bien?-pregunto arrodillándose para poder verlo mejor-

-No, no estoy bien…-dijo el vampiro en tono susurrante-

El gran y poderoso Rey Vampiro se encontraba consiente, pero al parecer aquel golpe le dolió muy fuerte ya que se mantuvo boca abajo y tirado por un largo rato.

Después de unos 10 minutos aproximadamente decidió levantarse, claro que con algo de esfuerzo.

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor?-pregunto la joven rubia quien tenía la mejillas coloradas por la vergüenza que sentía en aquellos momentos-

Marshall no respondió solo comenzó a levitar y se fue del lugar, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-Está muy molesto-comento la gata-

-Todo esto es mi culpa…-dijo Fionna con tono triste y preocupado-

**-FIN-Flash Back-**

-Está bien, ya no estoy molesto. Fue un accidente después de todo-dijo con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro-

-Ah…-suspiro la humana-Me alegra tanto Marshall. Pero enserio perdón, no fue mi intención el golpearte-dijo con las mejillas coloradas-

-Dije que está bien. Ya no importa-dijo-¿Y…iban a hacer algo?-pregunto el vampiro muy interesado-

-Pues…no teníamos nada planea…-fue interrumpida por su hermana, Cake-

-Íbamos a visitar el Dulce Reino-dijo directamente-

-¿El Dulce Reino? ¿Y para qué?-pregunto interesado en sus asuntos-

-En realidad no íbamos a ir a visi…-la rubia recibió un pequeño golpe en el hombro de parte de Cake-

-Para visitar al príncipe Gumball, obviamente-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente-Fionna tenía ganas de verlo y como negarle el que vaya ¿No crees?-dijo lanzándole a Marshall una sonrisa maliciosa-

-Fionna ¿Para qué rayos quieres ir a ver a Gumball?-pregunto cruzando los brazos y mostrando en el rostro un poco de enojo-

-Pues en realidad n-no íbamos a…-volvió a ser interrumpida-

-¡Fionna quiere confesarle sus sentimientos al príncipe!-grito la gata estirando los brazos-

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron al mismo tiempo la humana y el Rey Vampiro-

-¡Cake! ¡Yo no hare semejante cosa!-grito la humana con una ardor intenso en las mejillas-

-¡Exacto! ¡Ella no hará semejante cosa!-grito el Rey Vampiro apretando los puños-

-¿Ah? ¿Y tú porque te molestas, Marshall? ¿Acaso tienes celos?-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente-

Era más que obvio que la minina quería provocar al Rey Vampiro, lo logro. Marshall había caído completamente en la trampa de la gata blanca con manchas color café.

-¿Eh? ¡Claro que no! ¡Porque estaría celoso de un afeminado como Gumball!-grito cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada-

-Cake, deja de decir cosas sin sentidos…-dijo con el ceño fruncido-

-Está bien, está bien…pero igual iremos al Dulce Reino ¿Entendiste muchacha?-dijo mientras le daba un leve golpecito en la espalda a su hermana-

-S-Si, está bien…-susurró con el rostro enrojecido-Marshall ¿Quieres acompañarnos?-pregunto viendo al vampiro de reojo-

-No creo que a Gumball le haga mucha gracia el encontrarme en su Reino…-susurro aún con los brazos cruzados-Aunque…pensándolo bien…Sí, iré. Quiero molestarlo un rato-sonrío burlonamente-

-Entonces ve por tu sombrilla de niña y vámonos de una vez-dijo saliendo rápidamente de la cueva-

-Gata molestosa-susurro el vampiro-

Luego de eso, volvió a entrar a su casa a sacar una sombrilla negra con calaveras a los lados. Despues volvió a salir e inmediato se fueron hasta el Dulce Reino de la tierra de AAA.

**-Hora-de-Aventura-**

-No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto…-dijo una voz femenina que se encontraba entre un gran bosque frondoso-

-¿El qué?-pregunto un chico albino de ojos azules-

-El que les acompañe a buscar a la mensa de Bonibelle-dijo una chica de piel azulada y ojos rojos-

-Pues nadie te llamo, tú eres la que te colaste, dientona-dijo una can de piel amarilla y ojos grandes-

-Tsk…cállate pulgoso-susurro la chica de piel azulada y cabellos negros-

Las personas que se encontraban en medio de aquel enorme bosque eran…Finn, así se llamaba el humano de ojos azules. Vestía una playera de mangas cortas color azul claro, pantalones cortos de mezclilla, una mochila verde, un gorro blanco con orejas de oso polar y calcetines blancos enrollados a sus zapatos negros. Jake un bulldog de 30 años de edad (Años mágicos perrunos) de pelaje amarillo con grandes ojos. Marceline, la autoproclamada Reina Vampiro se encontraba bien cubierta, despues de todo podía morir si exponía su delicada piel azulada al sol. En la cabeza tenía un gran sombrero color negro con una cinta roja de decorativo. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un vestido rojo que le caía debajo de las rodillas, las manos por largos guantes negros y sus pies por unas botas negras con franjas rojas.

-¡Ah! ¡Al fin veo la salida de este estúpido bosque!-grito el chiquillo de ojos azules-¡Vamos, salgamos de una buena vez!-el muchacho corrió a una gran velocidad, esquivando los árboles y arbustos del camino-

Logro salir de aquel extraño bosque que antes no había recorrido ni había visto.

-¡Ah! ¡Al fin…s-salimos!-tartamudeo el muchacho-¿Qué rayos sucede?-pregunto con los ojos completamente fijos hacia el frente-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede, vie…jo?-dijo también quedándose paralizado y mirando al frente-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué le sucede? ¿Acaso…-ella también se paralizo un momento-Hay no…no puede ser. Lo olvide completamente...Olvide que ese bosque conducía hasta aquí-dijo con los ojos fijos al frente-Por eso Bonibelle había prohibido que entraran ahí…no puedo creer que lo haya olvidado, que haya olvidado algo tan importante-apretó los puños fuertemente-

Lo que aquellos aventureros veían era la tierra de AAA, completamente y exactamente igual a la tierra de OOO. Se podía divisar el Dulce Reino, el Reino Helado, el Reino de los duendes…El fuerte del árbol, etc. Pero eso no era lo más inquietante, lo que llamaba más la atención es que se encontraban en posiciones opuestas a donde se encontraban los de la tierra de OOO, lo que debía encontrarse en la izquierda se encontraba en la derecha y lo que debía encontrarse en la derecha se encontraba en la izquierda…

**-Hora-de-Aventura-**

**Angely dice…**Bueno aquí termina el primer capítulo de mi Fic. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado…dejen sus Reviews :D


	2. Todo está al revés

**Disclaimer: **Hora de Aventura no me pertenece.

**Angely dice…**Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste.

**-Hora-de-Aventura-**

-No puedo creerlo…es idéntica a la nuestra-dijo el muchacho albino de ojos azules entrando al fuerte del árbol, donde habitaban Fionna y Cake-

-Oye viejo ¿Crees que estemos soñando?-pregunto mientras inspeccionaba aquella casa tan similar a la suya-

-No, esto definitivamente no es un sueño-respondió el joven revisando cada detalle de aquella casa del árbol-

-¡Oigan! ¡Salgan ya, esta no es su casa!-grito la vampiresa-

-Pero parece la nuestra-dijo el can-

-¿Y? ¿Eso que tiene que ver? ¡Está no es su casa!-grito jalándolos del brazo fuera de la casa-¡Salgamos!-grito-

La Reina Vampira logro sacar a ambos de aquel fuerte del árbol que era tan similar al hogar de los hermanos.

-Ah…-suspiro el humano-Todo esto es muy extraño, Jake nos quedaremos a investigar-dijo con voz decisiva-

-Como digas, compadre-dijo el can con una sonrisa, la idea de investigar aquel extraño lugar era extraordinaria-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Hay que salir de aquí ahora mismo!-dijo la vampiresa con rostro preocupado-

Por su reacción parecía que la Reina Vampiro tenía prisa de salir de aquel lugar.

-Tú si quieres puedes regresarte, dientona-dijo el can-Además fuiste tú la que te colaste en medio de nuestra investigación de espionaje a la DP-dijo muy orgulloso-

-Tsk…ni lo menciones-dijo la Reina Vampiro cruzando los brazos-

-Por cierto Marcy ¿Por qué nos seguiste?-pregunto el ojiazul de piel albina-Que yo recuerde tú y la princesa no se llevan bien así que no encuentro el motivo por el que hayas venido sigui…-el can tapo su boca con una de sus patas delanteras-

-Yo se la razón por la que vino esta dientona-dijo aun tapando la boca del muchacho-Es porque a ella le gus…-la vampiresa golpeo a Jake en la cabeza-¡Auch! ¡¿Qué haces, dientona?!-pregunto a gritos el can mientras soltaba a Finn y se acariciaba la cabeza-

-¡¿Qué rayos ibas a decir?!-pregunto a gritos con el rostro completamente rojo-¡No te conviene hacerme enojar, Jake-dijo mostrando un rostro aterrador y sacando la lengua-

-S-S-Si-tartamudeo temerosamente, el perro bulldog-¿Eh? ¿Y Finn?-pregunto al no ver a su amigo alrededor-

-¡Ahí!-señalo al muchacho quien se encontraba corriendo a una gran velocidad-¡Demonios! ¡Finn!-grito-

La autoproclamada Reina Vampiro comenzó a levitar a una velocidad veloz, así que alcanzo a Finn en un momento. El perro bulldog amarillo también comenzó a correr y en un momento los alcanzo.

-¡Finn! ¿A dónde vas?-dijo la vampiresa quien levitaba al lado del ojiazul-

-¿No es obvio? ¡Allá!-señalo el muchacho al Dulce Reino de la tierra de AAA-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!-pregunto a gritos-

-Porque necesito saber que ocurre y apuesto a que en el Dulce Reino de acá debe estar mi Dulce Princesa-dijo con rostro serio-

-¿"Mi" Dulce Princesa?-pregunto el bulldog amarillo con sonrisa maliciosa-

-Ah…N-No dije nada-susurro el chico con gorro de oso polar-

**-Hora-de-Aventura-**

Mientras tanto Fionna, Cake y Marshall Lee llegaron al Dulce Reino, obviamente que uno de los guardianes dudo en abrirles el portón que daba ingreso al Dulce Reino, eso era porque no estaba seguro si era conveniente dejar entrar a Marshall, el Rey Vampiro. Sin embargo despues de varios ruegos por parte de la joven de cabellos rubios, los dejaron pasar.

-¿Por qué dudaron en dejarte pasar?-pregunto curiosamente la muchacha de rubios cabellos y ojos azules-

-Ah…-suspiro-Porque la última vez que vine tuve una pelea con Gumball-dijo con tono desanimado-Pero no importa…de seguro ya le paso el enojo y si no es así, pues solo me dedicare a molestarlo-sonrío burlonamente-

-¡Sí!-sonrío la rubia-Pero…exactamente ¿Por qué razón se pelearon?-pregunto curiosamente-

-Sí ¿Por qué te peleaste con el príncipe?-la gata con manchas color café repitió lo que pregunto su hermana rubia-

-Ese no es asunto suyo-dijo apretando un puño y mirándolas seriamente-

-S-Si-dijeron al mismo tiempo, la gata y la humana, sus voces demostraban que le tenían cierto temor al vampiro-

-¿Qué crees que haya pasado entre esos dos?-pregunto susurrando la rubia a su hermana-

-No tengo la menor idea…p-pero hay algo de lo que debemos estar seguras-contesto susurrando la gata blanca con manchas café-

-¿Qué es?-pregunto susurrando-

-Que fue algo muy importante y grave…ya que Marshall se molestó con nosotras por preguntar-contesto la gata con voz baja para que el vampiro no las oyera-

-T-Tienes razón, Cake-susurro la rubia-

Los tres llegaron al palacio y la Ama de llaves Mentita les abrió gustosamente, claro al igual que los guardias dudo un momento si era buena idea dejar entrar al palacio al Rey Vampiro.

-Mentita-la rubia pronuncio el nombre del ama de llaves-¿Sabes en que parte del palacio se encuentra el príncipe Gumball?-pregunto con las mejillas sonrojadas-

El vampiro noto las mejillas sonrojadas de aquella hermosa rubia, al notar eso no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño dolor en el corazón, en sus sentimientos, le dolía y él sabia porque.

Marshall Lee se encontraba enamorado de Fionna, desde que la conoció se enamoro de ella…primero por su gran belleza. Después por su carácter y todos aquellos dones y defectos que poseía la humana, se enamoro de ella profundamente, pero él sabia que seria difícil conquistarla después de todo a simple vista se notaba que la humana sentía algo por el príncipe Gumball y por el príncipe flama al mismo tiempo.

No dijo nada, el vampiro de piel azulada no dijo nada, se limito a solo apretar los puños, viendo fijamente como la rubia preguntaba por aquel príncipe "afeminado" como decía él.

-Se encuentra en el laboratorio-dijo sonriéndole dulcemente a la muchacha rubia-

-¡Gracias, Mentita!-exclamo abrazando a la ama de llaves-

-Por nada-dijo Mentita, la ama de llaves-

**-Hora-de-Aventura-**

Mientras tanto…El príncipe Gumball y su hermana la Dulce princesa se encontraban en el laboratorio, haciendo algunos experimentos extraños como siempre.

-A propósito hermana… ¿Por qué decidiste hacer tu baile de disfraces aquí? Me refiero a ¿Por qué en mi reino y no el tuyo?-pregunto el príncipe Gumball viendo de reojo a su hermana mientras vertía algunas sustancias en un tazón rosa-

-Ah…-la princesa soltó un largo suspiro-Pues porque me di cuenta de algo muy importante…-dijo sonriéndole a su hermano dulcemente-

-¿Qué es de lo que te diste cuenta?-pregunto dejando a un lado lo que estaba haciendo y mirando fijamente a su hermana-

-Me di cuenta que no vengo mucho a visitarte…prácticamente solo vengo tres veces al año-dijo acercándose al príncipe Gumball-Soy una mala hermana-acaricio dulcemente el rostro de su hermano

-N-No digas eso Bonibelle, tú eres una muy buena hermana, la mejor-dijo sonriéndole con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas-

-Gracias, tú también eres el mejor hermano…del mundo-dijo atrayéndolo hacia ella y abrazándolo cariñosamente-

Aquel abrazo fue muy largo, cariñoso y lleno de amor fraternal.

De repente se escucho como la puerta se abría lentamente, los hermanos se separaron delicadamente para ver quien era. Inmediatamente pasaron Fionna y Cake. Al príncipe Gumball se le iluminaron los ojos al ver a la humana, era más que obvio que sentía por ella algo más que simple cariño de amigos. Sin embargo su aspecto cambio al ver entrar al vampiro de nombre Marshall Lee.

-¡Príncipe!-grito la rubia acercándose a él-¿Eh? ¿D-Dulce princesa? También esta aquí-sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas-

-Hola Fionna-dijo educadamente la DP-¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto-

-M-Muy bien…ah…príncipe Gumball es un gusto el pode…-la rubia fue interrumpida-

-Marshall ¿Podemos hablar afuera del laboratorio un momento?-pregunto con el ceño fruncido e ignorando completamente a la humana-

-Como quieras afeminado-dijo groseramente el vampiro saliendo del laboratorio y siendo seguido por el príncipe a quien no le importo que le haya insultado-

Fionna y Cake se quedaron paralizadas al ver la actitud del príncipe, nunca lo habían visto tan molesto. En cambio la Dulce Princesa se encontraba también algo sorprendida pero no tanto como las hermanas, después de todo ya había visto a su queridísimo hermano comportarse así más de una vez.

Ambos, el príncipe Gumball y Marshall Lee salieron completamente del laboratorio. El autoproclamado Rey Vampiro se apoyó en las paredes de color rosa mientras aquel apuesto príncipe solo se limitaba a mirarlo en silencio…se miraron fijamente durante un largo rato hasta que Marshall fue el primero en pronunciar algunas palabras.

-¿Y? ¿De que querías hablar afeminado?-pregunto el vampiro burlonamente-

-En primer lugar deja de llamarme así…eres muy grosero-dijo frunciendo el ceño-

-Está bien, está bien-dijo cruzando los brazos-Ahora respóndeme ¿De que querías hablar?-pregunto nuevamente-

-En realidad mas que hablar quiero hacerte una pregunta directa ¿Qué haces en el Dulce Reino?-pregunto con rostro serio-

-Pues…-acaricio suavemente sus cabellos negros como el carbón-Porque quería molestarte-sonrió burlonamente-

-No te creo-dijo mirándolo a los ojos fijamente-

-¿Eh? P-Pues es verdad, v-vine porque simplemente quería hacerte enojar-dijo con una risa nerviosa-

-Ah…-suspiro-Has venido porque Fionna iba a venir ¿Verdad?-pregunto, mientras apretaba los puños fuertemente-

-¡Eso no te importa!-grito el vampiro quien se alejaba del príncipe a paso veloz-

-Eres un inmaduro-dijo seriamente-No huyas y respóndeme de una buena vez-continuo diciendo-

-No tengo que responderte nada-dijo sin mirar a tras-

-Ahora el único que parece afeminado aquí eres tú-susurro el príncipe, aun así el vampiro de piel azulado lo escucho claramente-

-¡Agh! ¡¿Cómo me llamaste maldito homosexual?!-grito abalanzándose al príncipe-

**-Hora-de-Aventura-**

-¡No! ¡Esperen no pueden pasar sin autorización!-grito un guardia banana quien se encontraba a las afueras del Dulce Reino de la tierra de AAA-

-¡Quítate gordo!-grito Finn, empujando violentamente al guardia banana-¡Rápido! ¡Marcy, Jake pasen de una buena vez!-dijo poniéndose encima del guardia y aplastándolo fuertemente-

-¡Agh! ¡No puedo creer que este haciendo todo esto!-grito una muy enojada vampira quien levitaba velozmente y se infiltraba en el palacio-

-¡Haz hecho cosas peores, Chupa almas!-grito Jake quien corría rápidamente-

-Lo lamento viejo…pero debo saber que es lo que pasa-dijo Finn levantándose rápidamente y empujando al guardia banana-

Finn, Jake y Marceline se infiltraron en el palacio, se escondían detrás de una pared cada vez que veían pasar a uno de los sirvientes del palacio. Los hermanos, Finn y Jake se dieron cuenta de algo muy extraño. Al parecer todos los sirvientes se parecían a los sirvientes del Dulce Reino, pero con sexos opuestos, los que eran varones eran mujeres, los que eran mujeres eran varones…todo aquello era muy extraño.

-Todo esto es muy extraño-susurro el bulldog-

-Jake…apúrate vamos. Tenemos que encontrar a la princesa-dijo Finn jalando a su hermano del brazo-

-Ah…-suspiro la Reina Vampira-

Caminaron por un largo pasillo que se encontraba pintado de color rosa. De repente se escucharon unos ruidos extraños, al parecer de dos personas que estaban insultándose entre si. Obviamente Finn y Jake apresuraron el paso para ver que era lo que ocurría. Y divisaron una escena algo sospechosa, muy sospechosa. Vieron a dos jóvenes muy apuestos echados en el suelo, uno encima del otro.

Marshall Lee estaba encima del príncipe Gumball, le había cogido los brazos fuertemente, tanto que hacia que Gumball tuviera las mejillas sonrojadas por el dolor. Sin embargo para Finn, Jake y Marcy quienes acababan de llevar aquella escena era muy extraña. La reina de los vampiros pronuncio algunas palabras.

-Rayos…Marshall ¿Ahora te gustan los hombres?-pregunto la Reina de los Vampiros mientras se sacaba lentamente aquel sombrero que traía puesto-

-¿Eh? ¿M-Marceline?-pregunto girando la vista y viendo a la vampiresa-¿Qué h-haces aquí?-pregunto aflojando sus manos y dejando suavemente al príncipe-

-Te hice una pregunta Marshall… ¿Ahora te gustan los hombres?-pregunto señalando a Gumball quien se encontraba aun echado con las mejillas sonrojadas-

-¿Eh? Pues no… ¿Por qué preguntas algo co…-se interrumpió así mismo al ver que se encontraba encima del príncipe Gumball, se sonrojo y se quito de encima con las mejillas coloradas de la vergüenza-

-Eres tan lindo como te recuerdo Marshall-dijo la vampiresa tendiéndole la mano amablemente-Ven, vamos tómala ó ¿Es que acaso te quedaste perplejo por ver a tu primita?-pregunto guiñándole un ojo-

-¡Primita!-gritaron Finn y Jake al mismo tiempo quien hasta ese momento se habían quedado completamente callados-

-Ah…Si. Chicos él es mi primo Marshall Lee-dijo señalando al vampiro quien acababa de levantarse-

-Marceline ¿Por qué estas acá?-pregunto aún un sonrojado Príncipe mientras se levantaba y sacudía sus trajes-

-Ah…-suspiro-Hola Gumball-dijo con tono desanimado-Pues, vine con estos mensos-señalo a los hermanos Finn y Jake-Ya sabes…a buscar a Bonibelle-dijo acariciándose el cabello-

El príncipe Gumball frunció el ceño, al parecer no le agradaba la visita inesperada de la Reina Vampiro ni la de esos completos desconocidos.

-A propósito Marcy ¿Quién es él?-pregunto el can señalando al príncipe Gumball-

-Si, yo también me lo pregunto…se parece bastante a la Dulce Princesa-dijo Finn poniendo una cara de confusión-

-Eso es porque es su afeminado hermano-dijo groseramente la vampiresa quien apoyaba sus manos en la cintura-Es más que obvio por el parecido que tienen-sonrió burlonamente-

-¿E-E-Es su hermano?-tartamudeo Finn con rostro de sorpresa-

-Sí, lo soy-respondió el joven príncipe-Ah…-suspiro-Si quieren ver a Bonibelle, está adentro-dijo señalando la puerta que daba entrada al laboratorio-

-¡Vamos Jake!-grita el muchacho ojiazul agarrando del brazo a su hermano y atrayéndolo hacia la puerta del laboratorio-

El muchacho de nombre Finn abrió la puerta que llevaba al laboratorio, él y su hermano Jake entraron rápidamente y ahí la vieron, vieron a la Dulce princesa…pero también divisaron a otros seres junto a ella, observaron a una gata blanca de manchas café y a una muchachita de cabellos rubios, piel blanca como la nieve y ojos azules como el océano.

-F-Finn y-y J-Jake-tartamudeo la DP quien estaba paralizada al ver a los hermanos-

-Princesa ¿Los conoce?-pregunto la rubia viendo la reacción de la hermosa princesa-

-S-Si…l-los conozco-respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa-

-Dulce Princesa… ¿Quiénes son?-pregunto Finn señalando a las hermanas Fionna y Cake-

-P-Pues son…-se encontraba nerviosa sin saber como responder-S-Son Fionna…Fionna y Cake-acaricio sus cabellos rosas-

-¿Fionna y Cake?-dijeron los hermanos al mismo tiempo, mientras se miraban entre ellos-

**-Hora-de-Aventura-**

**Angely dice…**Creo que me demore bastante en subir este capitulo, perdón. Lo que pasa es que tenía exámenes y no tenia mucho tiempo. Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado…dejen su reviews.


	3. A explicarlo todo

**Disclaimer: **Hora de Aventura no me pertenece, si así fuera hubiera echo cantidad de capítulos súper locos.

**Angely dice…**El tercer capítulo de mi historia. Disfruten leyéndolo.

**-Hora-de-Aventura-**

-¿Fionna y Cake?-dijeron los hermanos al mismo tiempo, mientras se miraban entre ellos-

Todos los presentes que se encontraban dentro del laboratorio se quedaron completamente callados, hasta que el sonido de una voz femenina interrumpió aquel momento de silencio e incomodidad que había dentro del laboratorio.

-¡Oigan ya encontraron a Bonibelle!-grito Marceline quien entro al laboratorio, mientras jalaba del brazo bruscamente a Marshall Lee-

-Marceline…-la princesa de cabello rosa pronuncio el nombre de la vampiresa-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?-pregunto con rostro serio-

-Que linda-dijo sarcásticamente la vampiresa-Tranquilízate Bonibelle, solo acompañe a los mensos de Finn y Jake-dijo sacándole la lengua a la princesa y apegándose a su primo Marshall-

-Ah…O-Oye-dijo Fionna quien hasta el momento no había dicho nada-Marceline ¿Verdad?-pregunto viendo a la vampiresa-

-¿Eh? Si…lo soy. Soy Marceline ¿Tú quien eres niña?-pregunto abrazando a Marshall-

-Tsk, suéltame Marceline-susurro el vampiro tratando de zafarse de los brazos de su prima-

-Cállate…-dijo la autoproclamada Reina Vampiro-Como sea, niña respóndeme ¿Quién diablos eres tú?-pregunto groseramente-

-Soy Fionna y quiero preguntarte algo-dijo con el rostro ruborizado-¿Tú y Marshall son novios?-pregunto apretando los puños-

-No, no lo soy…soy su prima ¿Celosa?-pregunto mientras se apegaba aún mas a Marshall-

-¿Eh? N-N-No, no estoy c-celosa…solo t-tenia curiosidad, c-curiosidad y nada más-dijo Fionna agitando los brazos y con el rostro colorado-

-Ya veo-dijo Marcy sonriendo burlonamente-

En ese momento el príncipe Gumball entro al laboratorio y pronuncio unas pocas palabras.

-Apuesto que todo esto es muy confuso-dijo-En especial para ustedes dos-señalo a Finn y a Jake-

-Pues si, mi hermanito y yo nos encontramos muy confundidos-comento el can-

-¡Si! ¡Queremos una explicación ahora!-grito Finn con rostro decidido-

**-Hora-de-Aventura-**

Todos se encontraban reunidos en el salón principal, sentados en aquellos elegantes sofás de terciopelo color rosa. Desde que llegaron al salón ninguno había dicho ni una palabra, al parecer nadie quería iniciar la conversación. Los impacientes hermanos Finn y Jake decidieron ser los primeros en hablar.

-Ahora, explíquennos-dijeron al mismo tiempo Finn y Jake seriamente-

-Está bien, esta bien ¿Qué es lo que exactamente quieren saber?-pregunto la DP, quien se encontraba sentada elegantemente al lado de su hermano-

-Todo, en primer lugar ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Por qué es tan parecido a OOO?-pregunto Finn impacientemente-

-Es la tierra de AAA, el continente opuesto de la tierra de OOO-dijo el Príncipe Gumball viendo al muchacho con gorrito de oso polar-

-¿Continente? Esperen… ¿No que los continentes están separados por el océano?-pregunto el can rascándose la cabeza con una de sus patas delanteras-

-Si, efectivamente. Los continentes están separados por el océano-dijo Marceline apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su primo Marshall quien estaba sentado al lado suyo-

-Pero es extraño…Marcy, Jake y yo no pasamos hasta aquí por mar…fue a través del bosque prohibido que pudimos llegar hasta este extraño lugar-dijo Finn-

-Eso es porque el bosque prohibido es una especie de atajo o entrada-sonrió la Dulce Princesa-Así como las puertas dimensionales y toda esa tontería de la ciencia como ustedes le llaman-apoyo sus delicadas manos en su regazo-

-Wow, increíble-dijo Jake impresionado-¡Pero esto aún no acaba!-grito señalando a los hermanos hechos de dulces-

El príncipe Gumball y la Dulce Princesa rieron en voz baja por la energía y curiosidad que tenia el perro bulldog de color amarillo.

-Está bien, sigan-dijo el príncipe sonriendo-

Por la expresión que llevaba el príncipe Gumball en el rostro, se entendía que al parecer el joven se estaba comenzando a acostumbrar a la presencia de Finn y Jake.

-¿Por qué nos oculto que existía esta tierra tan parecida a OOO, Dulce Princesa?-pregunto el muchachito viendo a la joven de cabello chicloso-

-Ah…-suspiro delicadamente-En realidad, porque no quería que dijeran que todo esto es extraño y que sacaran conclusiones tontas…como que eran nuestros dobles malvados o algo por el estilo. Además de que no quería que molestaran a Gumball como me molestan a mi-sonrió vergonzosamente-

-Que tonto, es lo más tonto que he escuchado, Bonibelle-dijo Marshall quien había mantenido la boca cerrada hasta el momento-Por favor, eres muy lista. Creía que tenias una mejor excusa en la mente…ahora di cual fue la verdadera razón-dijo con cierto enojo en la mirada-

La Dulce Princesa soltó un largo suspiro y se preparo para decir cual era la verdadera razón.

-Fue porque quería estar alejada de ustedes, escuchen…me agradan. No duden nunca eso, pero…Ah-suspiro-A veces me estresan con todas su locuras y tonterías, quería un momento de tranquilidad como cualquier persona normal…-dijo agachando la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo-

-Por eso nos lo ocultaste-dijo Finn-Bueno, tienes razón…de vez en cuando Jake y yo también queremos alejarnos de ti-sonrió el muchacho ojiazul-

-Es cierto, nos tienes un poco hartos con todos los problemas que hay en tu Dulce Reino-sonrió el bulldog amarillo-

-Gracias-sonrió la DP-

Las hermanas Fionna y Cake no habían dicho ni una sola palabra en aquella junta, se encontraban mudas…tal vez era porque no entendían nada de lo que sucedía. Después de todo nunca habían escuchado de OOO. Nadie les había comentado que existía un continente muy similar al de AAA.

Finn vio un momento a la muchachita rubia de ojos azules. Era muy parecida a él. Como su hermana gemela o algo así.

-Eres Fionna ¿No es así?-pregunto el muchacho albino dirigiéndose a la chiquilla de cabellos rubios-

-¡Ah! ¡S-Si! S-Soy Fionna-tartamudeo con el rostro ruborizado-Es un gusto Finn ¿Así te llamas, verdad?-pregunto sonrientemente-

-Si, así me llamo…también es un gusto Fionna-sonrió-Y…tú eres Cake ¿Verdad?-pregunto mientras giraba la vista y veía a la gata blanca con manchas café-

-Si, soy Cake-dijo la gata-

-Fionna y Cake, Fionna y Cake, Fionna y Cake…-repetía Jake una y otra vez-

-¿Jake? ¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto la Dulce Princesa al escuchar a Jake repetir una y otra ves los nombres de las hermanas, Fionna y Cake-

-¡Claro!-grito el bulldog amarillo-¡Son Fionna y Cake! ¡Los personajes de ese estúpido Fanfic que creo el estúpido Rey Helado!-dijo a gritos-

-¿Eh? ¡Ah si! ¡Tienes razón! ¡Son Fionna y Cake del Fanfic del Rey Helado!-grito Finn, el humano al igual que su hermano Jake-

-¿El rey Helado?-pregunto la Dulce Princesa, confundida-¿A que se refieren con que Fionna y Cake son personajes del Fanfic del Rey Helado?-pregunto la princesa-

-Es que…hubo un día en que fuimos capturados por el Rey Helado y este tonto nos cógelo para obligarnos a escuchar su Fanfic…-dijo Finn-Y en su Fanfic menciono sus nombres…Fionna y Cake-dijo viendo a las hermanas quien estaban realmente confundidas-

-Mmm… ¡Pues claro!-grito Marceline-El rey Helado también conoce la tierra de AAA-dijo guiñándole un ojo al muchacho ojiazul y provocando que este se ruborizara un poco-

-Ah…-suspiro Jake-Todo esto es muy extraño, princesa…-dijo el bulldog amarillo viendo a la DP-

-Lo sé, al parecer su cerebro aún no asimila todo esto-dijo la DP con una sonrisa muy dulce-

El príncipe Gumball se levanto del sillón y dijo que por ese día era suficientes secretos revelados. Invito a Finn, Jake y Marceline a quedarse en su palacio por esa noche.

-No tranquilo afeminado, yo iré a dormir con Marshall ¿Verdad, tontito?-pregunto a su primo mientras le jalaba una de sus mejillas-

-Haz lo que quieras-respondió el vampiro algo molesto-

-Está bien, entonces me quedare a dormir en tu casa-sonrió-¡Vámonos Marshall!-grito saliendo del salón y jalando a Marshall Lee del brazo-

**-Hora-de-Aventura-**

-No me agrada…-susurro la humana de cabellos rubios y extensos, al ver como Marceline se llevaba a su primo-

-¿Eh? ¿No te agrada Marcy?-pregunto Finn quien estaba parado junto a ella-

-¡No! ¡No me agrada! ¡Es muy pegajosa con Marshall!-grito con el rostro completamente rojo y apretando los puños-

Era extraño el comportamiento de Fionna, ella no se enojaba con temas tan tontos como ese. Obviamente sus gritos provocaron que el príncipe Gumball, la DP, Jake y Cake voltearan a verla.

-E-Está bien…no te enojes Fionna-dijo Finn sonriendo nerviosamente-

-P-Perdón…es solo que…que no me gusta la actitud de Marceline. Pienso que se le pega mucho a Marshall-dijo Fionna mostrando cierta tristeza en el rostro-

-Fionna…Vamos un rato afuera-dijo Finn cogiendo a la humana de la mano-Quiero hablar contigo un rato-sonrió-

-S-Si-tartamudeo mostrando su rostro ruborizado-

**-Hora-de-Aventura-**

-Está bien Finn… ¿De que quieres hablar?-pregunto Fionna-

-Pues no me gusta la idea de que no te agrade Marcy…No voy a negar que es un poco molestosa, pero di la conoces bien te darás cuenta que es un chica genial-dijo Finn con una sonrisa en los labios-

-Mmm…Tal vez tengas razón…-susurro la humana rubia-

-A propósito Fionna…-dijo Finn viendo a la humana-

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Fionna-

-¿Te has dado cuenta que tú y yo nos parecemos?-pregunto el muchacho albino de ojos azules-

-¿Eh? ¿De verdad? Pues yo no lo creo-dijo rascándose la cabeza-

-Pues si…en algo, ambos somos humanos, tenemos el mismo color de piel, los mismos ojos azules y nuestro cabello…-el muchacho se quito suavemente el gorrito de oso polar, dejando ver su hermoso y brillante cabello rubio que le llegaba hasta la cintura-Nuestro cabello…también es rubio-sonrió dulcemente-

-Ah…T-tú cabello es muy lindo-dijo acercándose a Finn-Es m-muy lindo…de verdad-dijo acariciando suavemente los rubios cabellos del muchacho-

-S-Si…tu cabello también es muy lindo Fionna…pero enserio ¿Nos parecemos, verdad?-Finn pregunto nuevamente-

-Si, nos parecemos-sonrió dulcemente-Tal vez en el fondo seamos hermanos-dijo con tono burlón para indicar que fue una broma aquello de que tal vez eran hermanos-

-Si, tal vez…tal vez-susurro Finn-

Al parecer el muchacho no se había dado cuenta que aquel comentario que hizo Fionna era solo una broma.

**-Hora-de-Aventura-**

La noche cayo deprisa, las estrellas brillaban en un hermoso y oscuro cielo.

La Dulce Princesa se encontraba en la habitación de su hermano el Príncipe Gumball, estaba sentada en el escritorio de este, en sus manos llevaba un libro mediano color café con letras azules que decía "DIARY". No parecía estar escribiendo en él, más bien lo leía con mucho interés.

-Que interesante…-susurro la DP pasando las páginas del diario delicadamente-

De pronto se escucho el rechinido de la puerta que hace al abrirse. El príncipe Gumball entro y se sorprendió al ver a su hermana en su habitación.

-¿Bonibelle? ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto viendo que estaba sentada en su escritorio, vio que llevaba en las manos un libro-¿Qué lees?-pregunto sonrientemente acercándose a ella-

-Tu diario-dijo cerrando el diario de golpe y levantándose de la silla-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué haces eso?!-pregunto a gritos quitándole bruscamente el diario a su hermana-

-¡Shhh! Haces mucho ruido, Gumball…cálmate-dijo la DP sonriendo dulcemente como si no hubiese echo nada malo-

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! ¡No tienes ningún derecho de leer mi diario!-grito con el rostro sonrojado-

-¡Ya! ¡No me alces la voz! ¡Silencio!-grito la DP con los ojos llorosos, al parecer no estaba acostumbrada a que su hermano le gritara-Sabes que…no voy a quedarme aquí a que me gritonees-dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta aún con los ojos llorosos-

-Ah…-suspiro-Perdón Bonibelle, no debí gritarte-dijo dejando su diario en su escritorio-Bonibelle no llores, por favor-se acercó a su hermana quien se quedo apoyada en la puerta-

-Sabes…me entere de que estas enamorado de Fionna-dijo la DP viéndolo de reojo-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-pregunto con tono triste-

-Lo sabía…leíste mi diario, Bonibelle no puedes hacer eso-dijo Gumball apoyando su mano en el hombro de su hermana-No te lo dije porque harías lo que fuera para que ella se fijase en mi-dijo sonriendo amablemente-

-Pues si, soy tú hermana y haría lo que fuera por tu felicidad-sonrió y froto delicadamente sus ojos para que sus lágrimas no aparecieran-

-Gracias, pero quiero enamorarla sin ayuda de nadie-dijo el príncipe Gumball con una gran sonrisa y con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas-

-Como quieras, torpe-dijo la DP-

**-Hora-de-Aventura-**

Mientras tanto en la casa del árbol donde vivían las hermanas Fionna y Cake…

-¡Waaa!-bostezo la gata de manchas café-Hoy si que fue un día muy extraño ¿Verdad Fionna?-pregunto viendo a su hermana adoptiva-

-Si…-dijo Fionna desatándose el cabello-Pero sabes…me agradaron Finn y Jake-dijo con una sonrisa en los labios-Son muy divertidos…

-Si, tienes razón, hermana-sonrió Cake-¿Y Marceline? ¿No te agrada, no es así?-pregunto la gata-

-No, no me agrada…es muy pegajosa con Marshall Lee-dijo mostrando enojo en el rostro-

-Mmm…A mi se me hace que estas celosa, Fionna-dijo Cake con una sonrisa maliciosa-Acéptalo Hermanita…estas súper celosa-dijo dando un codazo a Fionna-

-¿Y si es así que?-pregunto Fionna mostrando sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas-

-¿Qué? ¡Espera! ¡¿De verdad estas celosa?!-pregunto a gritos mientras levantaba los brazos eufóricamente-

-¡Si! ¡Si estoy celosa! ¡Estoy celosa de que Marceline pueda estar tan cerca de Marshall con la tonta excusa de que es su prima!-grito apretando los puños-

El rostro de Fionna se encontraba completamente sonrojado, pero sus ojos se mantenían firmes e intensos. Aquellos ojos azules irradiaban un enojo intenso.

-P-Pero hermanita… ¿Por qué e-estas c-celosa?-pregunto Cake, con las palabras entrecortadas-

La gata aún no lograba aclarar bien su cerebro. ¿Era cierto lo que le dijo su hermana humana? ¿De verdad estaba celosa de Marceline? ¿Acaso Fionna…estaba…enamorada de M-Marshall Lee?

-Porque…porque yo estoy enamorada de Marshall y odio cuando las chicas se le pegan como chicle-dijo Fionna, ocultando su rostro con sus delicadas manos-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dijiste que estas enamorada de Marshall?! ¡¿Oí bien?! ¡¿Estas enamorada de Marshall?! ¡¿De Marshall Lee?!-Cake grito fuertemente acercándose a Fionna-

-¡Shhh! Cállate Cake-dijo tapándole la boca a su hermana gatuna-

-Está bien, está bien. Perdón…pero ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estas enamorada del "Chupa almas"?-pregunto, cogiendo de los hombros a la humana-

-Porque…eres una chismosa. De seguro le ibas a la DP con el chisme…y ella de seguro se lo contaría a Gumball-dijo Fionna, cruzando los brazos y desviando la mirada-

-¡Que grosera! Jamás se lo contaría a nadie…no puedo creer que no confíes en mi…soy tu hermana, tonta. Como sea, pensaba que te gustaba el príncipe Gumball o…tal vez el príncipe Flama. Ellos también son muy guapos-dijo con sonrisa maliciosa-

-Si, son guapos…no lo voy a negar. Pero yo estoy enamorada de Marshall Lee, él es…tan guapo, sobreprotector y genial-dijo la humana de cabellos rubios, sus mejillas tenían un intenso color rojizo-

-Mmm, si que estas enamorada del "Chupa almas" ¡Ah! Pero entonces ¿Por qué actúas como si te interesara el príncipe Gumball?-pregunto moviendo sus orejitas de minina-

-Pues…para olvidarme de mi enamoramiento por Marshall, ya que…él nunca podría verme como algo más que una amiga-dijo la humana con sonrisa melancólica-

-Pfff No te entiendo, entonces…solo quieres que el príncipe se fije en ti, para probar si te enamoras de él y te olvidas de Marshall Lee ¿Verdad? Que cruel…-dijo Cake mostrando cierto enfado en el rostro-

-Ya basta…no voy a seguir hablando de eso-dijo Fionna, acostándose en su cama-

-¿Y Finn?-pregunto Cake, sentándose al borde de la cama de su hermana adoptiva-

-¿Qué ocurre con Finn?-pregunto viéndola de reojo-

-Pues… ¿No te gusta él? También es guapo…a su manera-dijo la gata con una sonrisa en los labios-

-Si, lo es…lo hubieras visto sin su gorrito, es tan atractivo. Su cabello también es rubio al igual que el mío-dijo sentándose rápidamente al lado de su hermana Cake-Parecemos hermanos, somos muy parecidos…ambos tenemos ojos azules, piel blanca y cabello rubio. Además de que ambos somos humanos-dijo Fionna esbozando una gran sonrisa-

-¡Ya vez! ¡Él también es un gran partido!-grito la gata mientras alzaba los brazos eufóricamente-

-Si, lo se…-dijo con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas-Pero…creo que por el momento solo seremos amigos…además mi enamoramiento por Marshall no se esfumara tan fácil-dijo golpeando en el brazo a su hermana gatuna-

-Ah…-suspiro-Lo que digas hermanita-sonrió dulcemente-

Luego de aquella conversación de ambas hermanas, cada una se fue a su respectiva cama a descansar y prepararse para el día de mañana

**-Hora-de-Aventura-**

**Angely dice…**Hola a todos, resulto gratificante leer sus reviews. Gracias por apoyarme y prometo que a partir de ahora más FionnaXMarshall y también si es posible Finnceline :D

A propósito al final de cada capitulo pondré un avance del siguiente episodio. Aquí va…

**Avance**

-¡Rayos! Estamos encerrados...-

-¡Agh! Esto me pasa por preocuparme por ti…-

-¿Preocuparte por mi? ¿E-Estabas preocupado por m-mi?-

-Ah…-suspiro-Olvídalo, tonta-

-¡No! ¡Dime! ¿Estabas preocupado por mi?-

-S-Si…lo estaba…por eso te seguí-


	4. Recorriendo la tierra de AAA

**Disclaimer: **Hora de aventura no me pertenece.

**Angely dice…**Les dejo el cuarto capitulo, esta vez con mucho más Fiolee

**-Hora-de-Aventura-**

La tierra de AAA se encontraba muy apacible, las aves cantando y los animales paseando alegremente por la pradera.

Mientras tanto en el Dulce Reino…La dulce Princesa, el príncipe Gumball, Finn y Jake se encontraban en el comedor desayunando unos panqueques con tocino.

-Gracias Príncipe Gumball…por darnos un lugar donde dormir y sobretodo de comer-dijo Finn llevándose un tocino a la boca-

-Si Príncipe…usted es muy agradable. Al principio Finn y yo pensábamos que solo era un malhumorado afeminado, pero ahora…nos dimos cuenta que es un tipo genial-dijo Jake terminando de desayunar y acariciándose el estomago-

-S-Si…gracias, supongo…-agradeció el príncipe Gumball, con cierto enojo en la mirada. Después de todo odiaba que lo llamaran afeminado solo por su apariencia-

-Finn, Jake ¿Qué harán de ahora en adelante?-pregunto la Dulce Princesa llevándose una servilleta delicadamente a sus rosados labios-¿Volverán a OOO?-pregunto-

-¿Eh? Pues la verdad es que pensábamos recorrer AAA-dijo Finn terminando sus panqueques con tocino-

-Pero si la tierra de AAA es completamente idéntica a OOO, no entiendo por qué quieres recorrerlo-dijo la Dulce Princesa llevándose sus manos a la cabeza en señal de cansancio-

-Eso no importa, igualmente iremos a recorrer AAA-dijo Jake-

-Como quieran, solo no interfieran con las preparaciones de mi baile de disfraces-dijo la Dulce Princesa poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta-

A penas abrió aquella puerta enorme de color rosa, Fionna y Cake entraron bruscamente al comedor.

-¡Hola DP!-saludaron al unísono alegremente, Fionna y Cake-

-Hola, Fionna y Cake-dijo la DP sonriendo dulcemente-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto en tono amable-

-Pues vinimos a visitar-dijo Fionna, de repente divisó a los hermanos Finn y Jake-¡Hola, Finn y Jake!-dijo la muchacha agitando las manos-

-Hola Fionna-sonrió Finn, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas-Vamos Jake saluda-dijo Finn golpeando a su hermano perruno levemente en el brazo-

-Hola…Fionna, Cake-dijo Jake-

El príncipe Gumball se había quedado viendo a la preciosa muchacha de cabellos rubios, se veía muy hermosa. Fionna traía puesto un vestido purpura que le llegaba encima de las rodillas, sus zapatos tenían tacón y eran blancos, al igual que la vincha que tenia sobre la cabeza. Sus cabellos rubios brillaban intensamente gracias a la ayuda del sol que se reflejaba por la ventana. La muchachita noto que el príncipe Gumball la veía, así que se sonrojo por su mal comportamiento de no haberlo saludado y lo hizo inmediatamente inclinándose un poco en señal de reverencia.

-Bueno, yo me retiro…tengo que organizar los preparativos para el baile de disfraces que daré esta noche. Fionna, Cake ¿Vendrán, no es así?-pregunto la DP-

-Ahí estaremos, princesa-dijo Cake alegremente-

-Me alegro, bueno diviértanse…y hermanito-la DP sonrió-Buena suerte-dicho eso la princesa salió del comedor-

Finn se quedo mirando al príncipe Gumball un buen rato hasta que decidió hacerle una pregunta.

-¿A que se refería con "buena suerte", príncipe Gumball?-pregunto Finn, confundido-

-N-No se refería a nada-dijo el príncipe con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas-O-Oye no que iban a recorrer AAA, anda vayan-dijo dándole golpecitos en la espalda a Finn y a Jake-

-S-Si, tienes razón. Vamos Jake-dijo Finn mirando a su hermano-

-¡Ah! Espera, Finn, Jake ¿Van a recorrer AAA?-pregunto Fionna curiosamente-

-Si ¿Por qué?-pregunto Jake-

-Para que Cake y yo los guiemos, obviamente… ¿Quieren que les guiemos por AAA?-pregunto la humana mientras jugaba con sus dedos-

-¡Si! ¡Seria estupendo que nos acompañen!-grito Finn, el muchacho se encontraba muy entusiasmado con la idea-

-Ah…e-esperen-dijo el príncipe, sin embargo ya se habían ido-Ah…-suspiro-Esto no puede ser ¿Por qué rayos Fionna se ofreció a acompañarlos?-se preguntaba a si mismo-¡Ah! ¿No será que Fionna esta enamorada de…-algo lo interrumpió-

-¿Enamorada de quien?-pregunto una voz masculina-

-¿Eh?-el príncipe Gumball volteo a ver quien era-

El ser que se encontraba atrás de él, era nada más ni nadie menos que el autoproclamado Rey de los Vampiros, Marshall Lee Abadeer. El vampiro se encontraba apoyado en la pared a un lado de un ventanal, al otro extremo del ventanal se encontraba su prima, Marceline Abadeer. Ambos vestían como unos chiquillos góticos.

Marceline llevaba una gorra de los Yankees, una blusa morada y sus pantalones pegados a la cintura eran de color negro. Tenia unas zapatillas converse moradas, además de un collar y varios brazaletes de plata.

Marshall Lee tenía una gorra de los Yankees, al igual que Marcy. Una camisa negra y gris a cuadros, unos pantalones negros y también llevaba zapatillas converse, pero los de él eran negras. Un brazalete de metal con forma de cadena relucía en su muñeca izquierda.

-¿Y bien? ¿Es que acaso no piensa responderme?-pregunto Marshall acercándose al príncipe-

-Déjame en paz, Marshall-dijo el príncipe Gumball-

-¿Dónde esta Finn?-pregunto Marceline viendo que el humano no se encontraba alrededor-

-Finn, Fionna, Jake y Cake fueron a recorrer AAA-dijo el príncipe Gumball ignorando completamente a Marshall y haciendo caso a la pregunta de Marceline-

-¿Se fue con ese niñito idiota?-pregunto Marshall apretando los puños-

-¡Oye! ¡Nadie puede llamar idiota a Finn! Salvo yo, claro-dijo Marceline dándole un codazo en el estomago a su primo Marshall-

-¡Auch!-gruño el vampiro de piel azulada-Ya basta estoy harto, voy a seguirla-dijo empujando a Gumball y caminando hacia la salida-

-¡O-Oye! ¡Espera estúpido!-grito Marceline, empujando ella también al príncipe y saliendo de allí-

-Vaya primos vampíricos, son tan problemáticos-dijo el príncipe Gumball mientras se tocaba la cabeza-

**-Hora-de-Aventura-**

Finn, Fionna, Jake y Cake se encontraban caminando por el reino Helado, claro con sumo cuidado de no llamar la atención de la Reina Helada quien era la gobernante de ese Reino de la tierra de AAA.

-Así que en AAA existe una Reina Helada ¿Verdad?-pregunto Finn viendo a su amiga humana-

-Si, aquí no existe ese que llaman "El Rey Helado" Sino la Reina Helada, ella es verdaderamente mala, sádica y no solo eso…sino que además esta completamente obsesionada con casarse con algún príncipe guapo-dijo Fionna en tono burlón-

-¿Enserio? Jajaja, es idéntica al Rey Helado, salvo que él no quiere casarse con príncipes sino con princesas-dijo Finn sonriendo burlonamente-

-Jajaja, que patéticos son ambos-dijo Fionna-

Mientras tanto Jake y Cake caminaban detrás de ellos a paso lento y tranquilo.

-Esos dos se llevan muy bien ¿No crees?-pregunto Cake a Jake-

-Si, se llevan bien. Pero espero que sean amigos y nada mas-dijo Jake-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Si se llevan también ¿No crees que seria bueno para ambos que fueran novios?-dijo Cake cruzando los brazos-

-No, no lo creo…además de que mi hermanito ya tiene muchos problemas amorosos, si se anota una chiquilla más a su larga lista de candidatas solo conseguirá que se sienta mas confundido-dijo Jake mirándola de reojo-

-Oye…cuidado con lo que dices. En primera Fionna no es una chiquilla y en segunda ella no le causaría problemas a ese muchachito tonto-dijo Cake frunciendo el seño-

-¡Oye tú no llames a mi hermanito "muchachito tonto", en todo caso a única tonta seria esa hermana tuya!-grito Jake apretando los puños-

-¡No llames a mi hermana, tonta! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!-pregunto a gritos mientras enseñaba las garras-

-¡Soy alguien súper genial!-gruño Jake-

Finn y Fionna voltearon a ver porque sus hermanos estaban discutiendo.

-Parecen perro y gato-dijo Finn llevándose las manos atrás de la cabeza-

-Jajaja, pues lo son, tontillo-dijo Fionna picándole la mejilla a Finn-

-Si-dijo Finn sonrojándose levemente-

Ambos, Finn y Fionna comenzaron a reírse escandalosamente por el comportamiento del perro y la gata, al parecer olvidaron en donde estaban, olvidaron que se encontraban en el Reino Helado, donde gobernaba la Reina Helada, la más sádica y malvada reina de AAA.

**-Hora-de-Aventura-**

-¡Agh! ¡Vete Gunter!-grito furiosa, una dama de piel azul claro, cabellos largos y blancos. Era la Reina Helada-

El pequeño pingüino se fue molesto a alguna parte del palacio Helado.

-Estúpido Gunter-susurro la Reina Helada-Estuvo a punto de arrancarme los pelos, no sabe como peinar-dijo entre dientes-

De repente aquella Reina malhumorada escucho unas risas escandalosas venir desde afuera de su palacio. Se asomo a la ventana a ver quienes eran los intrusos que habían entrado en sus tierras sin autorización. Vi a los dos muchachos a Fionna y a Finn. Ver a la humana la molesto mucho pero cuando desvió la vista para ver al muchacho su rostro molesto se tranquilizo un poco.

-¿Quién será ese chico?-se pregunto así misma-Tiene unos bonitos ojos azules-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa-

De pronto Finn y Fionna comenzaron a jugar con la nieve que había alrededor de ellos, se lanzaban varias bolas de nieve. Mientras tanto Jake y Cake seguían molestos uno con el otro, así que estaban dándose la espalda entre ellos. Fionna le tiro una bola de nieve en la cara a Finn, este solo se limito a reír y a tirarle él también una bola de nieve.

-Ja, esa chiquilla estúpida es una marimacha-dijo frunciendo el seño mientras veía a Fionna, luego giro su vista hacia Finn-Ah…-suspiro-Me muero de la curiosidad ¿Quién será ese chico?-se pregunto así misma otra vez-

Mientras tanto Finn y Fionna continuaron jugando sin percatarse de que la Reina Helada los estaba observando, en eso Fionna le quita el gorrito de oso polar a Finn, y deja ver su hermosa y reluciente cabellera rubia.

-Wow, que precioso cabello. Ese chico es muy apuesto, muy…muy apuesto en verdad. No hay duda debe de ser un príncipe-dijo la Reina Helada con una sonrisa maliciosa-Lastima que esta con esa marimacha-dijo apretando los puños-

-Cua, Cua-dijo Gunter mientras se acercaba a su ama-

-¿Qué quieres Gunter? ¿Arruinarme otra vez el cabello?-pregunto con tono malcriado-

-Cua, Cua, Cua-dijo Gunter viéndola fijamente-

-¿Qué? ¿Un baile de disfraces? ¿En el palacio del príncipe? Es perfecto, puedo ir de incognito y raptar al príncipe rubio-dijo con sonrisa maliciosa-

-Cua, Cua, Cua, Cua-dijo Gunter-

-Por favor es obvio que es un príncipe, es muy apuesto y todo eso, Gunter…ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a alistarme para esta noche-dijo altaneramente mientras se dirigía a su armario-

-Cua…-fue lo último que dijo Gunter, por el tono de seguro que dijo un insulto-

**-Hora-de-Aventura-**

-Estoy agotada, suerte para nosotros que el sol se ocultara en unas dos horas-dijo Marceline, la autoproclamada Reina de los Vampiros-

-Si, si como digas Marcy-dijo Marshall mientras sostenía una sombrilla color rosa-A propósito ¿Podrías llevar tú la sombrilla de la DP? Es muy vergonzoso-dijo el vampiro con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas-

-No, también es vergonzoso para mi-dijo con tono burlón y sacándole la lengua-Acostúmbrate, además en cierto sentido te pega-dijo golpeándolo levemente en la espalda-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso, tonta?-pregunto Marshall con tono molesto-

-¡Ah! ¿No lo recuerdas?-pregunto Marceline, al ver que su primo ponía cara de tonto continuo-Ya sabes, idiota. Ayer…cuando te vi con Gumball haciendo quien sabe que-sonrió maliciosamente-Por la pose en la que estaban diría que iban a tener sexo, por eso te pregunte si te volviste Gay...pregunta que no respondiste ¿Recuerdas?-dijo con tono burlón-

-¡Agh! ¡Cállate! ¡Es obvio que no soy Gay, maldita seas!-grito mientras sus mejillas se volvían coloradas-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Fionna volteando rápidamente-

Marceline y Marshall se escondieron rápidamente entre unos arbustos, los primos más problemáticos que puedan haber, habían seguido a Finn, Fionna, Jake y Cake…todo el tiempo. Obviamente con sus poderes de invisibilidad y otros poderes más lograron seguirlos sin que los descubran.

-Idiota-susurro Marceline-

-Tú eres la única idiota…idiota-Marshall respondió también en tono susurrante-

-No es nada, vamos Fionna-dijo Finn, el humano mientras cogía a Fionna de la mano delicadamente-

-Agh…ese chiquillo ¿Quién se cree para tocar a Fionna?-pregunto mientras apretaba los puños-

-Vaya, vaya, vaya…-repitió varias veces Marceline-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tienes?-pregunto Marshall-

-¡Oh! Nada, nada…es solo que…olvidaste decirme que te derrites de amor por Fionna-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa-

-Tsk, cállate-dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas, luego de eso le lanzo una mirada maliciosa a su prima-Pero sabes…tú también olvidaste decirme que te derrites de amor por Finn-dijo con voz falsete-

-No molestes, idiota-dijo dándole una patada en el estomago a Marshall-

-Auch…eres una imbécil-dijo poniendo sus manos sobre su estomago-

Las patadas y golpes de Marceline dolían mucho, pero Marshall no iba a gritar ni mucho menos mostrar signo de que aquel golpe hubiera dolido. Tenía su orgullo como hombre.

**-Hora-de-Aventura-**

El sol estaba a punto de ocultarse por el horizonte.

-Es increíble ¿Verdad?-pregunto Fionna-

-Si, lo es…es exactamente igual al bosque embrujado de OOO-dijo Finn con una gran sonrisa en los labios-

-Tsk…no es la gran cosa-susurro Jake-Hermanito, ya me aburrí…voy a regresar al Dulce Reino. Y no te olvides tienes que llegar antes de que empiece el baile sino la DP se va a enojar-dijo Jake-

-Si, no te preocupes Jake…ahí estaré-dijo Finn levantando el pulgar-

-Yo también me aburrí, hermanita yo también me regreso al Dulce Reino-dijo Cake dándole un abrazo a su hermana humana-

-Está bien, en el camino trata de llevarte mejor con Jake-susurro Fionna-

-Tratare…-dijo la gata cruzando los brazos-

-¡Adiós!-gritaron Finn y Fionna al mismo tiempo-

Los humanos vieron como Jake y Cake se dirigieron al Dulce Reino.

-Bien ¿Quieres entrar a la casa embrujada?-pregunto Fionna con rostro impaciente-

-¡Que esperamos! ¡Vamos!-grito Finn, el humano-

Corrieron rápidamente a la casa embrujada. Al abrir la puerta se escucho un rechinido espeluznante, obviamente eso solo hizo que los aventureros se entusiasmaran más con lo que podían encontrar en ese horrible lugar. Marceline y Marshall los siguieron sigilosamente.

-Esto es tenebroso ¡Es fantástico!-grito Fionna muy entusiasmada-Finn ¿Qué tal si exploramos cada uno por separado el lugar?-pregunto-

-Claro, avísame si encuentras algo ¿De acuerdo?-dijo Finn-

-De acuerdo-respondió Fionna mientras le guiñaba un ojo-

Cada uno fue por su lado, Marceline y Marshall Lee decidieron seguir a cada uno. Marceline siguió a Finn y Marshall Lee a Fionna.

Fionna entro a una habitación oscura, con telarañas en las esquinas de las paredes y con pisos de madera muy gastados. Marshall entro después que ella, pero ella no se había percatado ya que el vampiro se había echo invisible.

-¿Y como te va con el muchachito?-pregunto Marshall, haciéndose visible-

-¿Eh? ¡¿M-Marshall?!-grito Fionna al ver al vampiro-Ah…-soltó un largo suspiro para calmarse-¿Qué haces aquí Marshall?-pregunto ya más calmada-

-Oh nada…solo estaba siguiéndote a ti y al niñito idiota-dijo cruzando los brazos-

De pronto un rayo cayo del cielo haciendo que la tierra se estremeciera, dentro de aquella casa encantada las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse de un portazo. Incluyendo la puerta de la habitación donde estaban Fionna y Marshall. Fionna empujo levemente a Marshall y se dirigió apresuradamente a la puerta, trato de abrirla pero está se había atorado y no abría.

-¡Rayos! Estamos encerrados-dijo Fionna frunciendo el ceño-

-¡Agh! ¡Esto me pasa por preocuparme por ti!-grito Marshall mientras se cogía fuertemente la cabeza-

-¿Preocuparte por ti? ¿E-Estabas preocupado por m-mi?-pregunto Fionna con las mejillas sonrojadas-

- Ah…-suspiro-Olvídalo, tonta…no importa-dijo el vampiro-

-¡No! ¡Dime! ¿Estabas preocupado por mi?-la humana pregunto nuevamente mientras se acercaba a Marshall-

-S-Si, lo estaba…es por eso que te seguí-dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza-

-P-pero…no entiendo ¿Por qué estabas preocupado por mi? Sabes que puedo cuidarme sola ¿N-no es así?-pregunto Fionna mientras jugaba con los dedos de sus manos-

-S-Si, si sé que sabes cuidarte sola, es solo que…que n-no quería dejarte sola con el niñito tonto-respondió con la voz entrecortada-

-Ah…así que era eso…pero Finn es muy confiable, no tenías que preocuparte-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa-

-_Ah…tonta la verdad es que estaba celoso de que te hayas ido por ahí con el niñito idiota_-pensó el vampiro-Como sea, Fionna tenemos que salir de aquí-dijo Marshall-

-Tienes razón ¿Cómo lo hace…-no pudo terminar, ya que la puerta se abrió de un portazo-

Marceline había abierto la puerta de patada, Finn se encontraba a su lado mirando a la vampiresa con cara tonto, no podía creer que fuera tan fuerte.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacían aquí como idiotas?-pregunto Marcy-

-H-Hola Marceline-dijo Fionna-

-Vámonos ya…-dijo Marshall agarrando del brazo a Fionna y sacándola de aquella espantosa casa embrujada-

-¡E-Espera! ¿Y Finn?-dijo Fionna mirando hacia atrás para ver si Finn la seguía-

-¿Tanto te importa ese niñito?-pregunto Marshall mirando hacia el frente mientras seguía tirando del brazo de la humano-

-¿A que viene esa pregunta?-pregunto Fionna con las mejillas sonrojadas-

-Contéstame de una vez-dijo seriamente el vampiro soltándola bruscamente y dirigiendo su mirada al rostro de Fionna-

-Si, Finn me importa…me importa mucho-dijo frunciendo el ceño-No entiendo porque te molestas…eres un idiota cuando te comportas así-dijo apretando los puños-

-¡¿Es que no lo entiendes, tonta?!-grito Marshall-¡Yo estoy ena…-antes de que pudiera terminar Marceline apareció de la nada y le dio un codazo en el estomago-

-¡Marceline! ¿Qué haces?-pregunto Fionna al ver aparecer a Marcy y verla golpear a Marshall-

-Nada, no hice nada-contesto Marceline, giro su vista para ver como Marshall se cogía fuertemente el estomago y la miraba con furia-¡Oh eso! Si…perdón es que Marshall iba a decir algo estúpido-dijo golpeando levemente a Fionna en el hombro-

-¿Algo estúpido? ¿Qué iba a decir?-pregunto Fionna confundida-

-Olvídalo…no es nada importa-contesto Marceline con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro-

-Oigan…tenemos que ir al Dulce Reina, Fionna ¿Recuerdas que le prometiste a la DP que estarías en su baile?-pregunto Finn quien se acercaba lentamente y con cara de no saber nada de lo que ocurría antes de que llegara-

-¡Ah si, tienes razón!-grito Fionna-¡Tenemos que ir! Vamos Finn-dijo jalando del brazo al humano-

-Eres una estúpida…-susurro Marshall viendo como Finn y Fionna se dirigían al Dulce Reino-

-Y tú un estúpido, pero no importa…vamos, por que nosotros también vamos a ir al tonto baile de Bonibelle-dijo Marceline con una sonrisa maliciosa-

**-Hora-de-Aventura-**

**Angely dice…**Creo que cada capitulo que saco se vuelve mas extenso, no se si eso será bueno. Como sea no importa espero que les haya gustado.

**Avance**

-Esto va a ser tan divertido ¿Verdad Gunter?-

-Cua, cua, cua-

-Oh cállate, no necesito tu opinión-

-Cua, Cua, Cua, Cua-

-Bien, iré a bailar con el príncipe Finn, ya veras Gunter voy a hacer lo que sea para que se case conmigo esta misma noche-

-Cua…-

**Fin del Avance**


	5. El gran baile empieza

**Disclaimer: **Hora de aventura no me pertenece, ojala así fuera T-T

**Angely dice…**No creo que haga este capítulo tan extenso. Como sea espero que los disfruten leyéndolo tanto…como yo lo disfruto escribiéndolo.

**-Hora-de-Aventura-**

El palacio del Dulce Reino de la tierra de AAA, estaba decorado de principio a fin. Lleno con listones color rosa y muchas otras cosas más. Finn, Fionna, Marshall Lee y Marceline llegaron al palacio, entraron por la parte trasera para no llamar la atención. Mentita, la ama de llaves fue corriendo hasta la habitación del príncipe Gumball, ahí se encontraban los dos hermanos.

-¡Dulce princesa, Príncipe Gumball!-grito Mentita abriendo rápidamente la puerta de la habitación del príncipe-

-¡Ahhh!-grito asustada la Dulce Princesa-¿Eh? Mentita ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto ya mas calmada, se encontraba sentada en una silla mientras su hermano peinaba su cabello chicloso-

Ambos, la Dulce Princesa y el Príncipe Gumball aun no se habían cambiado, claro…llevaban puestas sus ropas elegantes de siempre. Pero nada de lo común.

-Bueno…en primera, perdónenme por entrar así, majestades-dijo mientras hacia una reverencia-Pero…verán los jóvenes humanos y los vampiros llegaron-dijo mentita-

-¿Fionna ya llego?-pregunto el príncipe Gumball, sus mejillas estaban rojas-

-Tsk…tú sigue a los tuyo, sigue peinándome principito-dijo la DP autoritariamente-

-S-Si…-dijo el príncipe-

-Mentita, tráelos acá. Por favor-dijo la DP educadamente-

-¡Si!-grito el ama de llaves, estaba emocionada-

Mentita fue corriendo rápidamente hasta donde se encontraban los jóvenes humanos y los vampiros. Ellos se encontraban en el laboratorio, después de todo no podían estar en el salón principal ya que ahí estaban los invitados de la Princesa y el Príncipe. Cuando Mentita llego con ellos les explico las indicaciones de la Dulce Princesa, así que no tuvieron mas opción que seguirla. Llegaron a paso lento y pesado, la puerta estaba cerrada así que el ama de llaves toco delicadamente.

-Ya voy-dijo la suave y delicada voz de la DP-

Tuvieron que esperar unos diez minutos allá fuera. Ese "Ya voy" que había dicho la DP tardaba siglos. Pero de repente la puerta se abrió. Todos quedaron perplejos al ver a la Dulce Princesa.

La gobernante del Dulce Reino de OOO, traía puesto un precioso vestido rosado que le caía hasta el suelo, una cinta lila que formaba un moño, estaba atada a su cintura haciendo lucir sus caderas esbeltas y delicadas. Su cabello de chicle estaba suelto y le caía suavemente por los hombros, sobre su cabeza llevaba aquella tiara que siempre se ponía pero esta vez no tenia una gema verde sino una color lila.

-¿Y bien?-dijo dejando la puerta abierta-¿Qué tal me veo?-pregunto mientras daba una vuelta para lucir aquel bello vestido-

-Se ve preciosa, Dulce Princesa-dijo Mentita mirándola alegremente-

Los demás no podían articular palabra, Bonibelle era preciosa…ellos ya sabían eso, pero con aquel vestido hermoso se le hacia lucir mas su bella figura además de su gran presencia.

-¡Ah! Bueno, yo me retiro-dijo Mentita haciendo una reverencia-Tengo que ayudar a Cake y al perro a alistarse correctamente-la ama de llaves no pudo evitar soltar un pequeña risita

Después se retiro de la habitación corriendo torpemente.

-Que extraño…por un momento no te reconocí, Bonibelle-dijo Marshall sonriendo maliciosamente-No me imagine que serías así de guapa…además de que tienes un buen cuerpo-dijo viéndola de arriba abajo con expresión pervertida-

-¡Oye! ¡No le digas cosas así a mi hermana, pervertido!-grito el príncipe Gumball, saliendo apresuradamente del baño-

El príncipe Gumball se veía muy apuesto, él también se había cambiado de traje. Su traje era de color rosado, del mismo tono que el vestido de su hermana. Su camisa era blanca y en su cuello colgaba una corbata color lila. En las manos llevaba un par de guantes blancos. Sus zapatos eran muy elegantes y tenían un color rosa pálido.

-Vaya principito, es la primera vez que te ves guapo-dijo Marceline con una sonrisa burlona en los labios-

-N-No molestes, Marceline-respondió el príncipe Gumball con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas-

-Bien, bien. A propósito ¿Para que queríamos que viniéramos acá, Bonibelle?-pregunto Marceline dirigiendo su mirada a la DP-

- Pues…-fue interrumpida-

-Princesa ¿Por qué se demoro tanto en abrirnos?-pregunto Finn-

-Ah…pues…Gumball y yo nos estábamos cambiando, ahora si me permi-nuevamente la princesa fue interrumpida groseramente-

-Espera…eso quiere decir ¿Qué tú y Gumball se cambian juntos?-pregunto Marshall con sonrisa maliciosa-

-¡Eres un pervertido!-grito el príncipe Gumball, sus mejillas estaban rojas de la vergüenza-Y-Yo me cambie en el baño ¿Acaso crees que soy un pervertido como para ver como se cambia mi hermana?-sonrió burlonamente, sintió que por fin le había dado con el punto débil de Marshall-

-¡Yo no soy un pervertido! ¡Además solo hice eso una vez! ¡Y para que sepas bien, Marceline no es mi hermana! ¡Es mi prima!-grito Marshall apretando los puños y con el rostro sonrojado-

-Espera… ¿Qué has dicho?-pregunto Marceline-¡¿Me has visto alguna vez desnuda?!-pregunto a gritos mientras fruncía el ceño-

-E-Espera…Marcy, eso f-fue un accidente-dijo Marshall, su cuerpo temblaba-N-No lo hice a propósito, fue p-pura casualidad-dijo con rostro aterrorizado-

-Marceline…no creo que Marshall este mintiendo. Además no importa ya…hasta incluso yo te vi desnuda una…vez-Finn se había dado cuenta que la había regado-

-¡¿Qué?!-grito girando su vista hacia el muchacho con gorrito de oso polar-¡¿Tú?!-grito nuevamente, estaba a punto de transformarse en un gran monstro con tentáculos-

-¡Ya basta!-grito la DP, mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza a Marceline con un libro-Para que lo sepan, yo estaba hablando ¡Grupo de idiotas!-su rostro enfurecido daba mucho miedo, incluso aún mas que el de Marceline-

-¡Si!-dijeron todos a coro, incluso Fionna quien no había hasta ahora, articulado palabra-

Después de un momento, la Dulce Princesa consiguió calmarse.

-Bien…quiero que los chicos salgan-dijo la DP con una sonrisa dulce-Ahora-añadió-

-¡Si!-gritaron todos los chicos saliendo de la habitación, incluso su hermano Gumball salió también-

La DP se acercó a la puerta para cerrarla, echo seguro y volteo para ver a Marceline y a Fionna. De repente, la DP comenzó a sonreír maliciosamente mientras se acercaba lentamente a Marceline y a Fionna. Estas se encontraban muertas de miedo.

Afuera de la habitación se encontraban el Príncipe Gumball, Marshall Lee y Finn. Esos tres trataban de oír que pasaba dentro de la habitación. De pronto se escucharon gritos de chicas asustadas, así que despegaron sus oídos de la puerta y salieron corriendo a toda velocidad. La DP cuando quería, podía llegar a dar mucho miedo.

Los tres se metieron al salón de música, el príncipe Gumball y Finn se encontraban con el aliento entrecortado. En tanto, Marshall solo tenía el rostro aterrorizado mientras pensaba que le hacia Bonibelle a su prima…por primera vez sentía pena por Marceline.

-O-Oye Gumball…tú hermana es un monstro-dijo el vampiro tocándose la cabeza preocupadamente-

-S-Si…lo se-dijo Gumball con los ojos llorosos-

Era raro que el príncipe Gumball se pusiera de acuerdo en algo con el vampiro de piel azulada, pero era cierto, su hermana daba mucho miedo. Y eso que estaba hecha de dulce y debía comportarse como tal.

-¿Para qué quería la Dulce Princesa que saliéramos de la habitación?-pregunto el humano-

-De seguro es para ayudar a Fionna y a Marceline a cambiarse-respondió el Príncipe Gumball-

-Que complicadas son las chicas-dijo Marshall-

-Ah…sí. Marshall, Finn-dijo el príncipe Gumball, Finn y Marshall dirigieron su atención a el príncipe-Ustedes también deben cambiarse-continuo-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-pregunto Finn-

-Porque si no, Bonibelle se enojara…y nos matara a los tres, en serio-respondió el príncipe cruzándose de brazos-

-Está bien ¿Y que nos ponemos?-pregunto Marshall-

-Yo que sé, vayan a ver a Mentita. Ella les escogerá algo…debe estar en la cocina-respondió, mientras se dirigía a la puerta y la abría-Bueno, apúrense…-dijo saliendo y yendo hacia el salón principal-

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-pregunto Finn-

-¿Acaso no es obvio, niñito idiota?-dijo Marshall frunciendo el ceño-Vamos a buscar a Mentita-el vampiro cogió a Finn bruscamente del brazo y lo jalo hacia afuera del salón de música-

**-Hora-de-Aventura-**

Finn y Marshall fueron en busca de Mentita, está los llevo hasta una gran habitación con paredes de color naranja, aquella habitación pertenecía a los reyes de Dulce Reino, ósea a los padres de Gumball y Bonibelle. Sin embargo estos nunca se encontraban en el palacio, pasaban todo el tiempo viajando y viajando, al punto hasta que sus propios hijos los dieran por muertos. Ahí el ama de llaves, Mentita, recorrió todos los armarios que había ahí y comenzó a sacar que ropa era la más adecuada para el vampiro y el humano.

…Despues de un buen rato…

-Su cabello es precioso, joven Finn-dijo Mentita mientras peinaba la larga cabellera del muchacho-

-G-Gracias…Mentita-dijo Finn avergonzado por el elogio-

-Pareces una niña-dijo Marshall con tono burlón, quien se encontraba sentado en un sofá de terciopelo, muy elegante-

-¡No molestes Marshall!-grito Finn con el ceño fruncido-

El vampiro de piel azulada ya estaba listo, solo se encontraba en la habitación para molestar a Finn. Llevaba una camisa blanca, alrededor de su cuello colgaba una corbata roja. Encima de la camisa tenía puesto un chaleco negro abotonado que le llegaba hasta la mitad del abdomen. Sus pantalones eran negros, en la cintura llevaba una correa roja al igual que su corbata. Sus botines también eran rojos y estaban adornados por pequeñas cadenas de plata a los costados. A pesar de verse elegante para aquel baile, aún conservaba su aura de chico malo.

-Joven Finn, debo corta su cabello-dijo Mentita dirigiéndose hacia una cómoda, abrió uno de los cajones y saco unas tijeras de plata fina-

-Sí, está bien-dijo Finn sin prestarle mucha importancia-

-¡Oye! ¿Es enserio? ¿No te importa que te corte el cabello?-pregunto Marshall con incredulidad-

-No…despues de todo vuelve a crecer-dijo Finn, como si nada-

-Qué extraño eres, niñito-dijo Marshall Lee-

-Joven Marshall Lee, ya que está aquí ¿Por qué no le corto su cabello, también?-pregunto Mentita abriendo y cerrando las tijeras, constantemente-

-¡Aléjate de mí!-grito Marshall, provocando que Finn y Mentita lo miraran con extrañeza-P-Perdón…-se disculpó inmediatamente con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas-S-Saben que…mejor, v-voy a ir de una vez al salón principal-dijo abriendo la puerta y saliendo rápidamente-

**-Hora-de-Aventura-**

Mientras tanto, en el salón principal…se encontraban varios invitados, unos disfrazados de piratas, etc. Los príncipes y princesas iban vestidos con su ropa habitual como diciendo _"Me vestí de mí mismo"_. Entre la multitud se encontraba una mujer de cabello extremadamente largo y de color blanco.

Era la Reina Helada, traía un vestido con tirantes color celeste que llegaba hasta el suelo. Su cabello largo estaba atado por una cola de caballo, en su cuello colgaba un llamativo collar de diamantes. Sus guantes eran blancos. También llevaba un antifaz en el rostro de color celeste, lo que hacía que no pareciera aquella malva Reina.

-Esto va a ser tan divertido ¿Verdad Gunter?-dijo la Reina Helada, viendo a su mascota-

Gunter iba disfrazado de un gato rosa, que tenía en la frente un corazón.

-Cua, cua, cua-respondió Gunter, sin mucho entusiasmo-

-Oh cállate, no necesito tu opinión-susurro la Reina Helada-

-Cua, Cua, Cua, Cua-dijo el pingüino disfrazado de gato-

-Bien, iré a bailar con el príncipe Finn, ya verás Gunter voy a hacer lo que sea para que se case conmigo esta misma noche-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa-

-Cua…-dijo Gunter, poniendo los ojos en blanco-

-¿Cómo que no está?-pregunto la Reina Helada, mientras giraba su vista a todos lados-¡No esta!-grito desesperada, provocando que algunas miradas se fijaran en ella-¡Oh…n-no está mi pendiente!-continuo con voz falsete, estaba inventando una estúpida excusa para que no se fijaran en ella, cosa que funciono, todos volvieron a lo que hacían-

-Cua, Cua, Cua-dijo Gunter agitando las aletas, o mejor dicho patas…ya que estaba con el disfraz-

-Sí, de seguro en un momento sale. No debo desesperarme tanto-dijo la Reina Helada, cruzándose de brazos-

**-Hora-de-Aventura-**

-Odio los bailes-dijo Marshall, se encontraba en el balcón viendo la hermosa luna llena que resplandecía esa noche-

-Marshall…-dijo una voz femenina, el vampiro soltó un suspiro y volteo inmediatamente-

Cuando estuvo a punto de decir algo se quedó perplejo al ver a la figura femenina que le había hablado. Era su prima Marceline, pero se veía tan distinta.

La reina de los vampiros estaba preciosa, su cabello azabache estaba suelto y le caía delicadamente por detrás de los hombros. Tenía un pequeño gancho de plata a un lado del cabello. Su vestido color morado era algo revelador, en la parte de arriba formaba un escote, por lo que se podría admirar sus atributos, en la parte de abajo estaba abierto hacia un lado. Una preciosa cinta roja formaba un moño en su cintura bien formada. También llevaba unos guantes rojos y unos botines rojos, parecidos a los que llevaba Marshall.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Marceline, con su típica sonrisa burlona-Estoy guapa ¿Verdad?-pregunto con tono de superioridad, mientras se acercaba a Marshall-

-S-Si, lo estás…no pareces tú-respondió Marshall-Sabes…-se detuvo en seco al ver de cerca a su prima y notar que llevaba maquillaje-

La vampira llevaba rímel en las pestañas, además de que sus labios estaban pintados de un color rojo brillante.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?-pregunto Marceline, confundida-

-T-Te maquillaste-susurro, trataba de aguantar su risa, pero era muy difícil-

-¡Ah!-grito Marceline-¡No me molestes!-grito con las mejillas sonrojadas-

-P-Perdón-se disculpó el vampiro, luego de un rato pudo contener su risa y se preparó para preguntarle algo a su prima-Por cierto quería preguntarte algo Marcy ¿Por qué te entrometiste groseramente cuando le iba a confesar a Fionna que estoy enamorado de ella?-pregunto cruzándose de brazos-

-Ah…eso. Por algo muy sencillo, idiota. Te ibas a confesar en el bosque embrujado-dijo tranquilamente-**En el bosque embrujado**-repitió haciendo énfasis en esa última parte-

-¿Y?-pregunto un muy confundido vampiro-

-¡Ah! ¡Los chicos son unos completos idiotas!-grito Marceline-No puedes confesarte en un lugar tan horrible como ese, tiene que ser en un lugar agradable ¿Sabías que el ambiente ayuda bastante?-pregunto con el ceño fruncido-

-No, no lo sabía…aun así. No debiste interrumpir-dijo Marshall-Además que interesa el ambiente-dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco-

-¡Interesa mucho!-grito Marceline-

-Oigan…-dijo una voz-

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron los primos al mismo tiempo-

-S-Soy yo, Cake-dijo la gata blanca con manchas color café-

Lo único que llevaba era una cinta azul con un moño detrás de su cabeza.

-Ah…perdón Cake-se disculpo Marshall-

-N-No importa, Marshall necesito hablar contigo…a solas-dijo la gata-

-Ah…-suspiro la Reina de los vampiros-Está bien, adiós. Y Marshall no olvides lo que te dije, es muy importante-dijo mientras volvía al salón-

-¿Y bien? ¿De que quieres hablar, Cake?-pregunto Marshall apoyándose en el barandal del balcón-

-Pues…-la gata se acercó tímidamente a él-Quiero hablar contigo sobre…sobre Fionna-dijo Cake acomodándose el listón azul que traía atado al cuello-

-¿Le ocurrió algo?-pregunto desesperado-

-N-No, no le pasa nada…es otro asunto. Lo que pasa es que ayer, Fionna me dijo algo muy importante…y-y te informo que te lo voy a decir, solo porque no quiero que acabe sola…y eso-dijo cruzándose de brazos-

-Dilo de una vez, gata extraña-dijo Marshall frunciendo el ceño-

-P-Pues, resulta que…que Fionna, e-ella esta enamorada de ti-dijo Cake mientras se tapaba el rostro con sus patas delanteras-

-¿Qué has dicho?-pregunto, no podía creer lo que había dicho Cake así que volvió a preguntar-

-¡Agh! ¡Que Fionna esta enamorada de ti, inepto!-grito Cake mientras alzaba los brazos-

**-Hora-de-Aventura-**

**Angely dice… **¿Qué tal? La última conversación me encanto, gracias por el consejo amigo Kevin (Mi primo, otro gran fanático de Hora de Aventura)


	6. Grandes sorpresas, infiltración y celos

**Disclaimer: **Hora de Aventura no me pertenece…Si me perteneciera todos los capítulos serian Finnceline

**Angely dice…**Aquí está el sexto capítulo de mi historia. Espero que les guste XD

**-Hora-de-Aventura-**

-¿Qué has dicho?-pregunto, no podía creer lo que había dicho Cake así que volvió a preguntar-

-¡Agh! ¡Que Fionna esta enamorada de ti, inepto!-grito Cake mientras alzaba los brazos-

-Fionna…ella ¿Está enamorada de mi?-se pregunto a si mismo-

-¡Si! ¡Maldita sea ya te lo dije!-grito la gata cruzándose de brazos-

Marshall no sabia que pensar, él también estaba enamorado de Fionna. Estaba feliz por la noticia que le había acabado de dar Cake, pero ¿Qué se suponía que debía de hacer ahora que sabia cuales eran los sentimientos de Fionna? ¿Ir tras ella y decirle tan fácilmente "Yo también estoy enamorado de ti"? No, no era tan sencillo confesarle tus sentimientos a aquella persona especial. Además había una posibilidad de que aquello fuera mentira. Cake siempre se burla de Marshall y viceversa, entre ellos hay una relación "Amistad-Enemistad". Lo más probable era que la gata blanca con manchas café estuviera jugándole una broma pesada. ¡Si! Sin duda era eso lo que pasaba, Cake le estaba gastando una broma muy pesada a Marshall y él no había a caer tan fácilmente. Aquellos eran los pensamientos del vampiro de piel azulada.

-Basta Cake…No estoy para tus estúpidas bromas-dijo de mala gana-

-¿Bromas? ¡¿Crees que lo que te dije es una estúpida broma?!-Cake, pregunto a gritos-

-Si, si lo creo-respondió Marshall, con el ceño fruncido-

-¡Pues no es una broma!-grito, mientras apretaba los puños-¡Pregúntaselo a Fionna tú mismo!-señalo hacia adentro, donde se encontraban todos bailando-¡Ve! ¡Y pregúntaselo, pedazo de idiota!-grito fuertemente, afortunadamente adentro no escuchaban sus gritos gracias a la música-

-¡Pues eso hare!-le contestó de mala manera y fue hacia el baile-

-Vampiro idiota-susurro Cake con los brazos cruzados-

**-Hora-de-Aventura-**

Mientras tanto la Dulce Princesa aún se encontraba con Fionna en la recamara del príncipe Gumball.

-Bien…ya esta. Te ves preciosa Fionna-dijo la DP con una sonrisa en los labios-

-G-Gracias, Dulce princesa-agradeció la humana, quien se veía en el espejo detenidamente-

Llevaba el cabello rubio amarrado por un moño con una cinta azul, varios mechones rubios se encontraban adornando su bello rostro. El vestido que traía puesto era de un color azul, un escote en la espalda, hacia lucir su frágil y pulcro espalda. El vestido le caía hasta el suelo y tenía varias blondas al borde. Una cinta celeste que formaba un moño iba colgada en su delicado cuello. Parecía una princesa de verdad.

-Muy bien, vamos al salón principal-dijo la DP-Quiero que todos vean cuan hermosa eres-sonrió-

-Si…-susurro con el rostro ruborizado-

La Dulce Princesa abrió la puerta inmediatamente y cuando se disponía a salir, noto que alguien se encontraba afuera. Era Finn el humano, al parecer se encontraba ahí esperando a que salieran. La Dulce Princesa y Fionna abrieron bien los ojos, Finn parecía todo un príncipe con un porte muy elegante y belleza incomparable.

El chico humano, tenía su cabello corto. El ama de llave, Mentita, se lo había cortado rápida y delicadamente. Su camisa era celeste, traía un saco azul encima, unos pantalones del mismo color. Y unos zapatos negros azabache. Fionna y la Dulce Princesa no pudieron evitar sonrojarse hasta las orejas, el muchacho era muy atractivo. El muchacho volteo a verlas, se sonrojo al ver a su amiga humana, Fionna. Sin embargo hizo todo lo posible para que no lo notara ninguna de aquellas bellas señoritas.

-Finn…te v-ves tan guapo-dijo la DP, con las mejillas sonrojadas-

-¿Eh? G-Gracias…-susurro el humano, aquel comentario lo había echo avergonzarse-

-Finn… ¿Qué hacías aquí, afuera?-pregunto Fionna, mientras jugueteaba con sus mechones rubios-

-Estaba esperándolas, bueno…-Finn se sonrojo-…Te esperaba a ti Fionna-desvió la mirada avergonzado-

La Dulce Princesa río levemente-Fionna, adelántate. Acabo de recordar que tengo algo que hacer-volvió a la recamara del príncipe, su hermano y cerro la puerta-

-_Rayos, lo hizo a propósito_-pensó la joven humana-

-Fionna ¿Vamos?-pregunto Finn, tendiéndole la mano cortésmente-

-Si-respondió Fionna con una sonrisa en los labios mientras le daba la mano a su amigo aventurero-

Llegaron al salón principal, tomados de la mano. Varios de los presentes voltearon a verlos, no se podía evitar aquellos jóvenes humanos llamaban mucho la atención. La Reina Helada al igual que el resto giro su vista a los jóvenes, se le iluminaron los ojos al ver al príncipe de cabellos rubios. Pero su expresión cambio radicalmente cuando diviso a Fionna, quien estaba a su lado tomándole de la mano.

-Estúpida marimacha-susurro la Reina Helada-

-Cua, Cua, Cua-dijo Gunter, mientras se comía una galleta de coco-

-Tienes razón, Gunter. Esperare a que la niñita idiota se separe del príncipe rubio-dijo la Reina Helada, apretando los puños-

Finn y Fionna comenzaron a conversar de trivialidades, de un momento a otro la Dulce Princesa y el Príncipe Gumball aparecieron en el salón principal dando la bienvenida a los presentes por venir a su baile de disfraces. Jake se encontraba en el baile también, estaba hablando con Lord Monochromicorn, al parecer se habían conocido en el baile. Obviamente llamo la atención de el perro bulldog ya que tenía un cierto parecido con su novia Lady Rainicorn. Sin embargo por lo que le había dicho Monochromicorn, este no conocía a ninguna Lady Rainicorn, el parecido que poseían solo era una simple coincidencia.

Mientras tanto Marshall se encontraba buscando a Fionna por todas partes, había demasiada gente y era difícil el encontrarla. En fin, el Rey de los Vampiros, se canso de buscarla así que comenzó a pasearse por el salón. Después de todo, creía que aquello que había dicho Cake, era una broma de muy mal gusto. Pasaron aproximadamente veinte minutos, sonaron las trompetas. Aquella señal era que habían llegado seres importantes de la realeza, de seguro de un reino muy importante. El ambiente se volvió cálido, así que era fácil adivinar quienes eran.

Finn fijo su vista en la entrada, para ver quien entraba por ese gran portón-¿Me pregunto quienes podrán ser?-pregunto en un tono de voz bajo-

-Por favor, Finn ¿Acaso no lo adivinaste? El ambiente cambio, está mas cálido-dijo Fionna-

-Más cálido-volvió a repetir el humano de nombre Finn-Son habitantes del Rei…-fue interrumpido inmediatamente-

-Del Reino del Fuego-dijo Fionna con los ojos bien puestos en la entrada-

Por aquel gran portón, entraron dos seres radiantes como la luz del sol por la tarde. Eran los príncipes del Reino de Fuego, el Príncipe Flama y la Princesa Flama. Ambos eran muy llamativos y hermosos. El príncipe Flama vestía un traje de color anaranjado, unos botines rojizos. Una capa roja le rodeaba por los hombros y unos guantes rojos le cubrían las manos. La Princesa Flama llevaba un vestido anaranjado de un tono leve, unas cintas rojas le adornaban las mangas delicadamente. Sus zapatos eran de tacón y rojos con pequeñas gemas a los lados. Su cabello de flama, estaba adornado por pequeños rubís. Y sus manos estaban cubiertos por unos guantes de color naranja.

-¿P-Princesa Flama?-pregunto Finn tartamudeando, en parte por verla en el baile y también por el hecho de que se veía tan hermosa.

Fionna lo miro con expresión de sorpresa-¿Conoces a la hermana del Príncipe Flama?-pregunto la humana-

-¡¿Qué?!-grito histéricamente-¡¿Es la hermana de ese chico de ahí?!-señalo a el Príncipe Flama-

-Si, es su hermana-dijo tranquilamente Fionna-

-V-Vaya…-susurro Finn sin despegar su vista de la Princesa Flama-

-Aún no me has respondido-dijo Fionna viéndolo de reojo-¿Conoces a la hermana del Príncipe Flama?-volvió a preguntar-

-Si, la conozco. Era mi ex novia-dijo Finn con un leve rubor inundando sus mejillas-

-¿Tu Ex novia? ¿De verdad?-pregunto Fionna, no podía creer que el mundo fuera tan pequeño-

-Si…-susurro Finn mientras desviaba la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo-

-Sabes, quisiera ir a saludar al Príncipe Flama. Hace un tiempo que no lo veo…pero con su hermana ahí…-dijo Fionna con cierto enfado en el rostro-

-¿Qué pasa con la Princesa Flama?-pregunto Finn, confundido-

-Ella me desagrada-dijo seriamente mientras veía a la princesa del Reino del Fuego. Después de unos segundos su expresión cambio y vio rápidamente a Finn-Perdón, tal vez te molesta que diga eso, después de todo era tu ex…así que…Lo siento-agacho levemente la cabeza-

-¡No! No te preocupes, no importa…en serio-dijo Finn el humano con un tono de voz desganado-

-Entonces, ya no importa-dijo Fionna, mientras acercaba su rostro al del su amigo aventurero-

-S-Si, no importa-susurro mientras veía fijamente aquellos ojos azules de su amiga Fionna-

-¡Oigan! No se les ocurra ligar en mi presencia ¿Entendieron?-dijo la Dulce Princesa con los brazos cruzados-

Finn y Fionna se alejaron uno del otro rápidamente, con los rostros completamente ruborizados-¡Perdón!-gritaron al mismo tiempo-

La Dulce Princesa había aparecido de la nada, enfrente de esos dos. Por su expresión burlona, parecía que había estado observando desde hace un buen rato.

-Esta bien, no importa-dijo la DP mientras sonreía dulcemente-Por cierto Finn, sé que esto no es de mi incumbencia, pero…tengo curiosidad ¿Por qué terminaste con la Princesa Flama?-pregunto-

-Si, yo también quería preguntarte lo mismo-dijo Fionna posando su mirada en el humano-

Finn se sonrojo levemente-Eso…Pues la verdad fue que ya estaba harto-dijo mientras bajaba levemente la cabeza-Estaba harto de no poder abrazarla, ni poder besarla…Además que su personalidad destructiva, era un tanto molesta-apretó los puños-

-Ya veo, pues si. La Princesa Flama siempre resulta ser una molestia al fin y al cabo-dijo la Dulce Princesa-

-Si, tienes razón-susurro Finn-

Fionna se quedo viendo a Finn, este se encontraba algo incomodo por la presencia de la Princesa Flama y también por el comentario de la Dulce Princesa. Era cierto que la PF era una molestia, pero no hacia falta que lo dijera así, con aquella actitud malcriada, además después de todo era la ex novia de Finn. Era obvio que el seguía sintiendo algo por su ex.

-Ah…Dulce Princesa, discúlpenos-Fionna miro a Finn con una gran sonrisa en los labios-Pero Finn y yo vamos a ir a bailar un vals-cogió la mano del humano y lo llevo hasta la pista de baile-

-¡Ah! E-Espera-dijo la DP, lastimosamente los aventureros ya se encontraban perdidos entre la multitud-Rayos…-susurro mientras fruncía el ceño-

Finn y Fionna, se encontraban ahora en la pista de baile. Finn la miraba confundido.

-Tranquilo, te hice un favor. Te incomodo cuando la Dulce Princesa dijo que tu Ex es una molestia ¿Verdad?-pregunto Fionna-

-Ah…si, bueno. Gracias-Finn sonrió-¿Y ahora?-pregunto-

-Pues vamos a bailar, tontito-dijo Fionna mientras le guiñaba un ojo-

-Si, pero la verdad es…-Finn se sonrojo levemente-Nunca he bailado…ese tipo de música-desvió la mirada para que su acompañante no notara su rostro completamente rojo-

-No importa, no es tan difícil-Fionna puso una de sus manos en el hombro de Finn-Vamos pon una de tus manos en mi cintura-sonrió-

-S-Si…-su rostro estaba sonrojado. Puso una de sus manos en la cintura de la Humana de nombre Fionna-¿Así esta bien?-pregunto-

-Si, esta muy bien-dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa-Dame tu mano-sus manos se juntaron, ambas manos eran tan cálidas-

La música empezó a sonar, era un vals lento y calmado. Varios de los presentes comenzaron a bailar. Finn y Fionna también, la humana guiaba a Finn. Marshall se encontraba tomando una copa de alguna sustancia roja, estaba aburrido, los bailes no iban con su estilo de "chico malo". En eso algo llamo su atención estrepitosamente, era la chica humana, Fionna. Y estaba bailando…con Finn, el niñito idiota y con cara de chica. Marshall no pudo evitar sentirse enfadado, sentía celos de ese mocoso. Recién lo acababa de conocer y ya sentía deseos de arrojarlo por una fosa interminable.

Terminaron de bailar, Marshall Lee seguía viendo a esos dos fijamente. Después de un rato vio que cada uno se fue por su lado. Inmediatamente dejo la copa que tenía en la mano, a un lado. Comenzó a levitar rápidamente hacia una dirección en específica. Estaba siguiendo a Finn, el humano. Este había salido hacia el balcón y se encontraba apoyado en el barandal dando varios suspiros. Marshall se detuvo y lo miro fijamente por varios segundos, hasta que decidió hablarle al mocoso.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto el Rey de los Vampiros-

-¡Ahhh!-grito el humano-¡¿Marshall?!-se giro inmediatamente-¿Qué h-haces aquí?-pregunto un poco más calmado-

-Quiero hablar contigo-dijo mientras se acercaba a él con los brazos cruzados-

-¿De que?-pregunto Finn-

-De Fionna-dijo posando sus ojos en los del chiquillo rubio-¿Te gusta?-pregunto directamente-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué m-me preguntas e-eso?-pregunto tartamudeando, mientras desviaba la mirada-

-Respóndeme, niñito idiota-dijo con el ceño fruncido-¿Te gusta Fionna?-volvió a preguntar-

-¡No! ¡No me gusta!-Finn, respondió a gritos con el rostro sonrojado-

-Tu cara dice otra cosa-Marshall le jalo de la mejilla-

-¡Suéltame!-grito quitando bruscamente la mano del vampiro de su mejillas-Además ¿A ti que te importa la vida amorosa que ella tenga?-pregunto un poco molesto mientras desviaba la mirada-

-Ese no es tu problema-dijo seriamente el vampiro-Sabes…por tu reacción…Parece que si te gusta Fionna-Finn voltea a verlo inmediatamente con el rostro completamente rojo-

-Pues no es así, no me gusta. Y no creo que me guste, ella es solo una buena amiga. Deja de comportarte como un idiota-dijo Finn, empujándolo levemente a un lado-

-Mocoso, si haces algo que me haga enfadar. Te juro que te voy a hacer mucho daño-dijo con una sonrisa burlona-

-No voy a hacer ninguna tontería que te haga enfadar-dijo mirándolo de reojo. Luego de eso se dirigió al baile inmediatamente, el vampiro le daba algo de miedo-

**-Hora-de-Aventura-**

El Príncipe Flama se encontraba con su queridísima y bella hermana. Saludaban a varios de los presentes con sonrisas y apretones de manos. Fionna reunió todo su valor de aventurera para ir a saludarlos apropiadamente. Se acercó a ellos con pasos ligeros.

-Hola…-susurro Fionna, algo avergonzada-Príncipe y Princesa Flama-forzó en su rostro una sonrisa falsa-

-Hola, Fionna-dijo amablemente el Príncipe Flama con un leve rubor en sus mejillas-

-Hola…-dijo la Princesa Flama de mala gana mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

-Vaya, que sorpresa el verlos aquí. Princesa Flama creí que estaba de viaje nuevamente-dijo Fionna posando sus ojos en la presencia de la Princesa-

-Si, estaba de viaje-dijo fríamente-

-¿En donde? ¿En la tierra de OOO?-pregunto Fionna, con sonrisa burlona-

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron al mismo tiempo, el Príncipe Flama y su hermana-

Fionna solo se limitó a soltar una leve risita burlona.

-¿C-Como es que sabes de ese lugar?-pregunto la Princesa Flama con un tono de voz bajo, para que nadie más los pudiera escuchar-

Fionna sonrío-Pues mi amiguito Finn viene de allí-dijo mientras jugueteaba con sus mechones rubios-

-¿Finn? ¿Él está aquí?-pregunto la Princesa, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa algo tímida-

-Sí, está aquí-dijo Fionna-

-PF ¿Quién es Finn?-pregunto el Príncipe Flama, quien la veía con rostro confuso-

-Ya sabes…Finn, mi ex novio-respondió la Princesa Flama con una sonrisa-Mi ex…novio-la expresión de su rostro cambio rápidamente-el que termino c-conmigo…-sus ojos ardían de furia-

-Para ti eso debe ser muy humillante ¿Verdad?-dijo Fionna con una sonrisa burlona en los labios. Lo único que quería, era hacer enojar a la Princesa Flama-

-Basta Fionna-dijo el hermano de la princesa con rostro serio-

-Está bien, está bien-la humana desvió su mirada hacia a un lado. Inmediatamente diviso a su amigo Finn, así que sonrío y comenzó a hacerle señas con las manos-¡Finn!-grito mientras agitaba las manos eufóricamente-

-¿Finn?-la Princesa Flama vio a Finn, estaba realmente guapo y parecía un príncipe de verdad-

-¿Él es Finn?-El príncipe Flama vio a Finn, quien se acercaba lentamente-Pensaba que era alguien normal ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que era un príncipe?-pregunto mientras giraba su vista para ver a su hermana-

-N-No es un príncipe, d-de seguro solo se ha disfrazado de uno-respondió la Princesa-

Finn llego donde estaban ellos, saludo cortésmente a los Príncipes del Reino del Fuego, el humano se sentía muy incómodo por la presencia de su antigua pareja, así que invento una excusa para despedirse e irse por ahí con Fionna. Mientras tanto la Princesa Flama veía como se iban los dos humanos, miro con mucha furia a Fionna.

-¿No te parece raro?-pregunto la Princesa Flama quien estaba cruzada de brazos mientras miraba de reojo a su hermano-

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto el Príncipe-

-Que Finn y Fionna sean tan amigos…-respondió la Princesa Flama-

-¿Estas insinuando que salen o algo por el estilo?-pregunto su hermano, quien fruncía el ceño-

-Sí, ven. Vamos a seguirlos para ver que hacen-la Princesa Flama agarro del brazo a su hermano y lo guio por en medio de la multitud-

**-Hora-de-Aventura-**

Finn y Fionna, salieron a escondidas del palacio. Estaban siendo seguidos por el Príncipe y la Princesa Flama, pero no se dieron cuenta de aquello. En la parte trasera del palacio del Príncipe Gumball, había un hermoso jardín de dulces. Los humanos se sentaron en una banca blanca que se encontraba en el lugar.

-Los bailes así no me gustan-dijo Finn mientras se soltaba el moño y dejaba que su cabellera rubia se deslizara por detrás de sus frágiles hombros-

-A mí tampoco-dijo Finn mientras miraba aquel hermoso cielo oscuro repleto de estrellas-

Se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato, ninguno de los dos sabían de que podían hablar. Aquel ambiente era muy incómodo.

La Princesa y el Príncipe Flama se encontraban escondidos detrás de un gran árbol de caramelo. Estaban aburridos, tal vez las sospechas de la Princesa estaban en un error. No había nada para comprobar que esos dos estaban saliendo. Los humanos veían fijamente el cielo sin decir absolutamente nada. La Princesa Flama se cansó de esa situación, así que salió inmediatamente de su escondite y se paró frente a Finn y a Fionna.

-¡¿Qué demonios hacen?!-pregunto a gritos la Princesa Flama-

-Estamos mirando el cielo-respondió Fionna secamente-

-Basta ya, PF-dijo El Príncipe Flama mientras salía de su escondite y fruncía el ceño-

-¡No! ¡Estos dos tontos aventureros están saliendo!-grito la Princesa Flama mientras su llama se volvía cada vez más intensa-

-Nosotros no estamos saliendo-dijo Fionna tranquilamente-

-¡Aunque fuera verdad, eso no importa!-grito la PF, señalo a Finn-¡De lo que si estoy completamente segura es de que quieres algo con mi novio!-grito-

-No soy tu novio, termine contigo ¿Acaso no recuerdas?-pregunto Finn con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas-

-¡Sí, si lo recuerdo!-le respondió a gritos-P-Pero… ¿Por qué?-pregunto-¡Siempre he sido amable contigo!-apretó los puños, señalo a Fionna-¡Además está jamás podría ser una mejor novia que yo!-grito la PF-

-¡Ya basta!-grito el Príncipe Flama, cogió fuertemente a su hermana del brazo-Eres demasiado alborotadora, creas problemas sin razón aparente-dijo un poco más calmado-

-¡Eso no es cierto!-le grito a su hermano-¡Suéltame!-trato de zafarse, pero no podía su hermano era más fuerte que ella-

-No, ya nos vamos-dijo apretándole a un más el brazo de su hermana-Lo lamento Fionna, es solo que…al parecer no afronta muy bien el rompimiento-vio a Fionna con un leve rubor en las mejillas-Se comporta así desde que Finn termino con ella-sonrío nerviosamente-

El Príncipe Flama trataba de llevarse a su hermana. Mientras tanto la Reina Helada y Gunter salían del palacio y se dirigían al jardín donde estaban los humanos y los príncipes del Reino del Fuego. La Reina Helada vio aquella bochornosa escena de los hermanos de Fuego jaloneándose el uno al otro. Se limitó a reír levemente en son de burla, diviso a Finn y a Fionna sentados en aquel banco.

-Ya basta Gunter, tengo que llevármelo ahora. Quiero casarme esta misma noche con él-dijo mientras se quitaba lentamente el antifaz que traía puesto-

-Cua, Cua, Cua-dijo Gunter. Se alejó un poco y se despidió de su ama-

-Está bien, vete cobarde-dijo la Reina Helada de mala gana-

Gunter se fue alejando cada vez más del lugar, mientras tanto la Reina Helada se acercaba sigilosamente a los humanos. En eso el Príncipe Flama suelta a su hermana, ya que sintió una presencia extraña, la de la Reina Helada, volteo y la vio. Cuando iba a decir que se encontraba ahí, de repente la Reina Helada se desplazó rápidamente hacia los humanos y cogió a Finn rápidamente del brazo. Fionna reacciono rápido, le tiro un puñete a la Reina Helada y esta cayó al suelo. Mientras tanto Finn, no lo podía creer, era idéntica al Rey Helado, pero con la diferencia de que era mujer, además de que era hermosa para ser una mujer de avanzada edad. La Reina Helada se paró rápidamente y congelo los pies de Fionna, dejándola ahí quieta, sin que se pueda mover. Finn no sabía qué hacer, era obvio que la Reina Helada era malvada y debía detenerla…pero ¿Golpear a una mujer? No, eso no. Sus principios no le permitían golpear a una mujer. La Reina Helada agarro nuevamente a Finn del brazo y se elevó con él, por los cielos. Fionna le comenzó a lanzar insultos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que la Princesa Flama estaba ahí, simplemente parada observando la escena sin hacer nada. En cambio su hermano le lanzaba bolas de fuego a la Reina, sin embargo esta los esquivaba fácilmente.

-¡Princesa!-grito Fionna, mientras golpeaba con sus manos el hielo que aprisionaban sus pies-

-¿Qué?-pregunto la PF, estaba con los brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido-

-¡¿Vas a dejar que la bruja esa, se lleve a Finn?!-Fionna pregunto a gritos-

-No puedo hacer nada…-sonrío maliciosamente-Finn y yo no somos nada de nada-dijo mientras se tocaba su radiante cabello de flama-

-¡Eso a quien le importa!-grito El Príncipe Flama, quien le seguía lanzando bolas de fuego a la Reina Helada-¡Deja de ser una tonta egoísta y ayuda a tu ex!-grito mientras le lanzaba una mirada fulminante-

-¡Agh!-grito mientras apretaba los puños-Está bien-dijo de mala gana mientras uno de sus puños formaba una gran y brillante bola de fuego-¡Suelta a Finn, estúpida anciana!-grito y le lanzo una bola de fuego enorme-

Finn vio como la bola de fuego se acercaba, así que pellizco con su mano libre, el brazo de la Reina Helada, esta lo soltó instintivamente por el dolor. La bola de Fuego impacto en el pecho de la Reina Helada haciendo que esta salga rápidamente disparada contra un árbol.

Antes de que Finn cayera al duro césped, Fionna golpeo fuertemente el hielo que le aprisionaban los pies, este se rompió y ella quedo libre, al fin. Se lanzó hacia Finn y ambos cayeron en un arbusto de caramelos de menta. Fionna estaba sobre Finn, ambos se encontraban sonrojados viéndose a los ojos.

**-Hora-de-Aventura-**

**Angely dice…**Bueno en primer lugar voy a responder a varias preguntas que ya me habían hecho antes. Resulta que me preguntar constantemente si yo había escrito una historia llamada "El verdadero amor de Finn", pues sí. Yo soy la autora de esa historia y lamentablemente tuve que sacarla ya que estaba escrito de una manera prohibida, por así decirlo. Ejemplo:

"**-DP: Yo jamás dije eso"**

Resulta que aquella manera de escribir está prohibida, por eso tenía que sacarlo. Me encantaría volver a escribirla esta vez de la forma correcta, pero no podría. Porque la historia estaba en el USB de mi primo, y resulta que "Lo perdió". Bueno en fin, les agradezco el que hayan leído este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado XD.

**-Avance-**

-Te dije que no me hicieras enfadar ¡Estúpido mocoso!-

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!-

-¡No te acerques más a Fionna! ¡¿Me entendiste?!-

-¡No! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡No hice nada malo, eso solo fue un accidente!-

**-Fin-Avance-**


	7. Secretos revelados y besos aromáticos

**Disclaimer: **Hora de Aventura y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Pendlenton Ward.

**Angely dice…**Les dejo el séptimo capítulo. Disfrútenlo.

**-Hora-de-Aventura-**

Marceline Abadeer, la autoproclamada Reina de los Vampiros se encontraban junto a su primo, Marshall Lee Abadeer. Caminaban por todo el salón principal, estaban aburridos pues aquel baile real no iba con su imagen. Salieron al balcón para poder conversar tranquilamente de trivialidades.

Cuando llegaron ahí divisaron a Fionna atrapada por hielo, al príncipe flama arrojando varias bolas de fuego a… ¿La Reina Helada?, efectivamente era ella. No solo eso, sino que además la anciana agarraba a Finn del brazo y le lanzaba insultos al príncipe Flama. La Princesa Flama estaba inmóvil revisando su manicure. Fionna trataba de liberarse, inmediatamente Marshall quiso intervenir pero su prima lo cogió del brazo bruscamente.

-Déjalos…-dijo tranquilamente, mientras apretaba el brazo de su primo Marshall-

-¡¿Estas loca?!-grito Marshall tratando de zafarse del agarre de Marceline-

-No.-negó con la cabeza, señalo a Fionna-Fionna es una chica fuerte, no necesita ayuda. Ella lo resolverá-sonrió dulcemente-

Marshall frunció el ceño levemente, dejo de tratar de zafarse del agarre de su prima-Está bien, pero solo aguardare un momento, sino lo resuelve iré a ayudarla-se apoyó en el balcón mirando hacia abajo, para ver que ocurriría-

La muchacha de extensa cabellera rubia, le lanzo unos cuantos gritos a la Princesa Flama, su hermano hizo lo mismo. La Princesa Flama frunció el ceño, y comenzó a formar una gran bola de fuego con una de sus manos, se la lanzo inmediatamente a la Reina Helada. Por lo que veían Marceline y Marshall al parecer Finn se dio cuenta de que la bola de fuego les pegaría a ambos, así que pellizco a la Reina Helada y esta lo soltó de puro instinto. La bola de fuego impacto en el pecho de la Reina Helada haciendo que esta salga disparada contra un árbol. Finn mientras tanto se encontraba cayendo, antes de que cayera, Fionna se abalanzo contra él. Al parecer se había librado del hielo que congelaba sus pies, ambos cayeron en un arbusto acaramelado.

Lo resolvió, por lo que los primos vampíricos veían, Fionna había logrado resolver el problema en el que estaba metida. De repente Marshall y Marceline notaron que los humanos aun se encontraban tirados en aquel arbusto. Eso llamo su atención así que ambos primos vampiros saltaron desde el balcón, la Princesa y el Príncipe Flama se sobresaltaron al verlos saltar ahí, de la nada. Se quedaron completamente callados, no se movieron pues querían ver que era lo que ocurriría. Los cuatro se acercaron sigilosamente a donde estaban Finn y Fionna.

Al verlos se llevaron una gran sorpresa, los humanos estaban uno sobre el otro. Mirándose fijamente a los ojos como en una estúpida escena romántica de alguna cursi película.

Mientras tanto, Finn y Fionna se encontraban en su propio mundo, viéndose directamente a los ojos con las mejillas completamente coloradas por la vergüenza que sentían. De pronto, Finn quien era el humano que se encontraba debajo de la rubia sintió que lo estaban observando así que desvió un poco la vista, Los Príncipes del Reino del Fuego y los Reyes Vampiros los veían con ganas de querer estrangularlos a ambos.

-¡Ahhh!-grito al verlos-

-¡Ahhh!-Fionna grito también, el grito que dio su amigo aventurero la asusto a ella también-

-¡Oigan ya, sepárense el uno del otro!-La Princesa Flama grito, mientras agarraba una pequeña piedra que parecía una menta-

Fionna se iba a incorporar cuando sintió caerle algo a la cabeza, una pequeña piedra que antes se encontraba en las manos de la PF-Duele…-susurro, mientras se movía su cabeza de izquierda a derecha-Mucho…-se dejo caer encima de Finn nuevamente-

El golpe de aquella piedrita fue la gota que derramo el vaso, la humana ya se encontraba demasiado cansada, por la pelea que tuvo con la Reina Helada, el recorrido por AAA que dio con Finn, etc. Cayó encima de Finn, este poso sus ojos en los de ella. Y sucedió, Fionna había posado de casualidad sus labios rosados encima de los de Finn, fue involuntariamente, no lo hizo a propósito. Finn abrió los ojos y trato de quitar a Fionna, esta no se movía, estaba desmayada. Así que no sabia lo que acababa de hacer.

Fue suficiente, Marshall quito a Fionna encima de Finn, la cargo con delicadeza y se la dio a Marceline. Esta la cargo mientras fruncía el ceño y miraba a Fionna con ganas de querer estrangularla, pero obviamente no podía. Marshall poso sus bellos ojos rojizos en el rostro de Finn, lo cogió del brazo y salto con él hasta el balcón donde había estado minutos antes.

La Princesa y el Príncipe Flama se quedaron perplejos, no se movían ni habían dicho una sola palabra. De pronto la Princesa reacciono, fijo su vista en la humana quien era cargada por Marceline y con su puño formo una gran bola de fuego, estuvo a punto de lanzársela cuando sintió como alguien la cogió de la mano.

Era su "queridísimo" hermano-No te atrevas-dijo seriamente-

-¡¿Cómo que no?!-la bola de fuego se deshizo-¡¿No viste lo que esa marimacha hizo?!-grito-

Marceline miro a la Princesa-Yo también quisiera hacerle mucho daño…-dijo-Pero no seria correcto, no es de valientes atacar a alguien que esta inconsciente ¿No crees?-sonrió maliciosamente-

La Princesa le devolvió la sonrisa maliciosa, sus ojos ardían-Tienes razón, Marceline. Entonces vendré mañana, para entonces debería estar despierta. Y cuando sea así, te juro que le voy a causar grandes quemaduras por toda la piel-se zafo del brazo de su hermano y desapareció como una flama luminosa en medio de la noche-

El príncipe soltó un suspiro, miro a Marceline-Le dices a Marshall que no mate al ex de mi hermana…aún. Porque yo también quiero disfrutar lanzándole varias bolas de fuego-sonrió y al igual que su hermana desapareció-

-Si, se lo diré-luego acomodo bien a la humana que llevaba en brazos y se dirigió a la entrada trasera del palacio, para que nadie las viera-

**-Hora-de-Aventura-**

Marshall Lee y Finn estaban en el balcón. El vampiro le daba la espalda al humano, este estaba algo temeroso de lo que le podía hacer el primo de Marceline. Este se giro y lo cogió del cuello de la camisa y lo hizo retroceder hasta el barandal del balcón, si Marshall soltaba a Finn, era seguro que este caería de espaldas del balcón, ya que estaba a punto de caer por ahí.

-Te dije que no me hicieras enfadar ¡Estúpido mocoso!-grito mientras miraba a Finn directamente a los ojos-

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!-pregunto a gritos el humano quien fruncía el ceño, para disimular su nerviosismo-

-¡No te acerques más a Fionna! ¡¿Me entendiste?!-pregunto a gritos el Rey de los Vampiros-

-¡No! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡No hice nada malo, eso solo fue un accidente!-grito Finn mientras ponía sus manos en los brazos del Vampiro, para evitar que lo empujara más-

-¡Eres solo un estúpido mocoso!-grito mientras lo empujaba hacia atrás-¡Fionna no merece que estés con ella!-

-¡Me tienes…-se detuvo, lo miro y le lanzo una sonrisa picara-Estas enamorado de ella, por eso actúas así ¿Verdad?-el vampiro lo soltó de poco a poco y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos-

-¡Eso a ti que te importa!-grito, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. El mocoso había descubierto los sentimientos que tenía el vampiro por Fionna-Estoy harto…me voy-se dio vuelta y camino velozmente-

Finn lo detuvo agarrándolo del brazo-¡Espera! ¿Tengo razón? ¿Verdad? Estas enamorado de Fionna-Marshall se zafo del agarre del humano-

-Eso no te importa-dijo con el ceño fruncido-No deberías meterte en lo que no deberías-lo miro de reojo-

Finn sonrió burlonamente-Como no las negado, quiere decir que si es cierto. Te enamoraste de Fionna por eso actuabas así conmigo…-se acarició el cabello-Yo no quiero nada con Fionna, es solo una gran aventurera al igual que yo, me entiende. Por eso es una excelente amiga, pero nada mas…es como si fuera una especie de hermanita menor para mi, solo eso-dijo-

-Pues me alegra, aun así trata de no pegarte demasiado a ella. No me gusta-el vampiro apretó los puños-

-Tratare-el humano se giro y vio hacia abajo-¿Dónde esta Marceline?-pregunto girando su vista nuevamente donde se encontraba el vampiro-

Marshall lo miro-No tengo la menor idea, debe estar por ahí con Fionna. Cuidándola ¿Por qué preguntas?-pregunto-

-Solo quería saber-se ruborizo levemente-Quiero explicarle aquel malentendido-dijo-

-¿Por qué?-pregunto-No tienes que explicarle nada, no creo que a ella le interese y a ti tampoco debería-

-T-Tienes razón, b-bueno q-que te vaya bien con Fionna-dijo el humano nerviosamente-Adiós-salió apresuradamente-

-Raro-susurro el vampiro de piel azulada-

**-Hora-de-Aventura-**

Marceline se encontraba en habitación del Príncipe Gumball, él no se encontraba ahí, estaba muy ocupado atendiendo a los invitados. En la habitación estaban Marceline, la Dulce Princesa y Fionna quien yacía en la cama de colchas rosadas.

-Esa Reina Helada, solo viene a molestar-dijo la DP mientras acomodaba el cojín donde Fionna reposaba su cabeza-A propósito ¿Dónde está ahora esa anciana?-pregunto tocándose el puente de la nariz-

Marceline frunció el ceño-No deberías llamarla así. Si Marshall te escucha…te lanzara una de esas miradas propias de él que dan miedo-se sentó en una silla rosa al lado de la cama donde reposaba la aventurera-

-¿Por qué haría…-se callo-Claro…tu primo estima y quiere a la Reina Helada tal como tú quieres al Rey…-Marceline agacho levemente la cabeza-Olvídalo-dijo algo incomoda-¿Crees que Fionna despierte rápido?-pregunto inmediatamente para cambiar de tema-

Marceline vio a Fionna, no lo iba a negar era hermosa además era agradable y estaba dispuesta a ayudar siempre al prójimo. Tal vez…si Finn se interesara en ella, no seria tan malo. La vampira solo quería la felicidad del humano y si eso significaba que debía estar con un ser igual a él, pues no se interpondría.

-No lo se, no me interesa…-apoyo sus manos al borde de la cama-Bonibelle ¿Tú crees que Finn y Fionna deban estar juntos?-pregunto con la mirada perdida y distante-

-No-respondió rápidamente-No lo creo, es más no pueden estar juntos-se cruzo de brazos mientras se sentaba en la cama y fijaba su atención en la Reina de los Vampiros-

Marceline la vio con expresión de estar confundida-¿Qué?-pregunto-¿A que te refieres?

La Dulce Princesa se quito delicadamente aquella tiara que llevaba en la cabeza-Pues, en aquel tiempo tú y yo no nos hablábamos, decías que era demasiado joven como para entender a una "Súper Rockera" como tú. Como sea…una vez cuando me encontraba recorriendo por todo OOO…-sintió un nudo en la garganta que le impidió continuar con su relato-

Marceline frunció levemente el ceño-Bonibelle, dime. Tú sabes algo…dímelo.-exigió la vampira de piel azulada-

-Está bien, está bien. Veras…-

**-FLASH-BACK-**

Una preciosa jovencita de aproximadamente 5 años de edad se encontraba caminando por el bosque de animales. Llevaba puesto un traje de seda color rosa, con adornos color lila. Su cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros y era del mismo tono rosa que su vestido. Sus ojos purpuras destellaban encantadoramente. Era la Dulce Princesa, del Reino de OOO.

-¡Mamá!-gritaba con aquella voz infantil pero agradable a oídos de cualquiera-No puedo creer que la haya perdido de vista-suspiro, aquella manera de hablar tan calmadamente daba a entender que era una princesa realmente educada y refinada-

De repente la pequeña princesa comenzó a escuchar unos lloriqueos, eran llantos y al parecer de un bebe. Bonibelle siguió el sonido, y cuando llego. Vio ahí a dos bebes. Pero solo uno de ellos se encontraba derramando lagrimas cristalinas.

Se acercó torpemente y se arrodillo a la altura de los bebes. Las pequeñas creaturas eran muy parecidos, de seguramente eran hermanos. Ojos azules como el mar y piel blanca como la nieve que había por todo el reino helado. La única diferencia que tenían era que eran del sexo opuesto y aquellos gorritos que traían. Uno varón y la otra mujer. La creatura que se hallaba derramando lagrimas era la mujercita, el otro dormía plácidamente sin percatarse de los lloriqueos de su hermanita.

-Pobre pequeña-la Princesita alzo en brazos a la creatura que lloraba-Que linda niña…ya guarda silencio o molestaras a los habitantes del bosque-la bebe dejo poco a poco de llorar, al sentir aquellos brazos que la cargaban tan delicadamente-Buena niña-la DP sonrió gratificantemente-

La pequeña princesa giro sus vista a los alrededores, pero no veía a ningún adulto-Que hago, no hay nadie por aquí-dijo ya empezando a alterarse-Bien, bien…puedo solucionarlo. Soy alguien inteligente, necesito a mamá. Pero no se donde está, rayos…-apretó a la pequeña creatura, quien se limito a solo mover las manos-Bien, tan solo te dejare aquí con tu hermanito y…-dejo nuevamente a la bebé en el césped-

La pequeña creatura de gorrito con forma de conejo comenzó nuevamente a llorar descontroladamente, la Princesa no tuvo otra opción más que cargarla en brazos nuevamente. Se calmo, al parecer estaba acostumbrada a recibir mucha atención a diferencia de su hermano quien seguía durmiendo como si nada.

-Está bien, iremos a recorrer el bosque. He de encontrar a mi madre-La Princesa giro su vista hacia el otro bebe-Lo lamento pequeñín, solo me iré un momento. Prometo que volveré por ti en unos minutos-la DP se alejó lentamente con la pequeña en brazos-

Pasaron exactamente doce minutos, la Dulce Princesa recorrió el bosque una y otra vez. La pequeña creatura se había quedado dormida en los brazos de la niñita. De repente a lo lejos la Dulce Princesa empezó a oír el llanto de un bebe, probablemente era del hermanito de la pequeña que aguardaba en sus brazos. Rápidamente se dirigió de donde provenía, varias veces estuvo a punto de tropezar puesto que su vestido le impedía ir más rápido además que no quería despertar a la bebe. Lo vio a lo lejos, estaba tirado llorando, justo cuando iba a acercarse a él, una pareja de perros bulldogs se aproximaron al bebe y comenzaron a tranquilizarlo.

-Oh no…rayos. Esto está mal ¿Qué hago?-pregunto viendo a la bebe que llevaba en brazos-Tal vez debería…-se detuvo en seco-

La pareja hizo reír al bebe y este inmediatamente dejo de llorar, al ver tan encantadora escena. La pequeña Bonibelle no tuvo el coraje para quitarles la felicidad a aquella pareja perruna. Tal vez ellos sepan cuidar al bebe. Si, era seguro que lo cuidarían y protegerían. La dulce Princesa se limito a sonreír y a alejarse cuidadosamente del lugar. Sin saber como ni porque salió del bosque y diviso su palacio a lo lejos, corrió hacia el e inmediatamente los guardias la dejaron pasar aunque extrañados por ver que traía un bebe con ella, sin embargo no le dijeron nada.

Llego hasta la habitación de su madre, entro y la vio. La Reina del Dulce Reino era una persona de piel rosada y tersa. Alta y con un porte elegante y refinado. Sus cabellos de chicle eran exactamente del mismo color que los de su hija. Sus ojos eran azules, la única diferencia que tenía con la princesa. Llevaba encima puesto un vestido morado oscuro, una cinta plateada le rodeaba la cintura y su corona plateada estaba adornada con laureles a los lados. Se giro al escuchar como la puerta se había abierto.

-Hola hi…-se detuvo inmediatamente al ver a su pequeña cargando a un bebe-

-M-Mamá, y-yo…-su madre se acercó a ella con mirada amenazante-

-¿De donde sacaste a esta creatura?-pregunto su madre, mientras se arrodillaba delicadamente para estar a la altura de la princesa-

La DP se la dio sin hacer ruido para que la bebe no despertara, la Dulce Reina envolvió a la bebe con sus brazos delicadamente-La encontré llorando en el bosque y…pues solo la cargue y se calmo-

-¿No había nadie alrededor?-pregunto mientras acurrucaba a la bebe entre sus brazos-

-No-respondió directamente-No, vi por los alrededores y pues…no encontré a alguien cerca por ahí-bajo la mirada, después de unos segundos alzo bruscamente la mirada para ver a su madre-¡Ah! ¡Mami!-grito con los puños apretados pero levemente-

-¡¿Qué?!-pregunto a gritos, provocando que la bebe con gorro de conejito se estremeciera un poco-Silencio, Bonibelle. No debemos despertar a la creatura-se paro, y se dirigió hasta su cama donde dejo a la bebe-

-¡Mami!-grito nuevamente acercándose a ella rápidamente con pasos torpes-¡¿Por qué me dejaste en el bosque?!-pregunto a gritos mientras le jalaba a la Reina del vestido-

La reina le revolvió el cabello y sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas-Perdón, me olvide de ti. Pero…-suspiro-Perdón, soy algo despistada. Cinco años y todavía no aprendo a ser una buena madre-cargo a Bonibelle y la meció como si esta fuera un bebe-

La Dulce Princesa se sonrojo-E-Está bien, mamá…no importa. Pero ahora ¿Qué haremos con la bebe? ¿Nos la quedaremos?-pregunto-

La Reina suspiro y luego sonrió dulcemente-Hija, apenas puedo con la responsabilidad de cuidarte a ti. Por eso, tu padre es el encargado de cuidar a tu hermano. Yo no puedo con dos niños, además tú estas en pleno crecimiento y no quisiera brindarte menos atención-la dejo en el suelo-

-¿Entonces que harás, mamá?-pregunto con rostro curioso-

-Conozco a una pareja en la tierra de AAA, estoy segura que ellos la cuidaran muy bien-se dirigió hasta su armario y saco una manta de seda color verde-A propósito ¿Estas segura de que no había nadie alrededor?-pregunto nuevamente, mientras envolvía cuidadosamente a la bebe-

-No, no encontré a nadie-dijo con tono de voz melancólico-

Aquello no era cierto, el hermano de esa pequeña estaba en el bosque, pero unos bulldogs se lo habían llevado consigo.

La reina asintió y salió de la habitación. Llevaba a la bebe, en eso su hija la sigue y la detiene.

-Mamá…Hay algo que me ha llamado la atención. Dime… ¿De que especie es esta creatura?-pregunto-

-Oh, cierto…-dijo la Reina-Pues…-vio a la pequeña que traía en brazos-Es una humana, una especie ya extinta-sonrió dulcemente-

-¿Un humano?-pregunto con el rostro iluminado, era la primera vez que veía a uno-¡Increíble!-grito emocionada-Sabes escuche que los humanos pueden fallecer por vejez-dijo-

-Pues si, son seres algo extraños en ese aspecto-miro hacia arriba pensando en aquello-Ah…pero ahora no es momento para hablar de aquello. Te quiero mi niña, cuídate-sonrió-

La Reina del Dulce Reino salió envolviendo en brazos a la pequeña, después de eso desapareció entre aquel que llamaban "bosque prohibido".

**-FLASH-BACK-**

-Entonces…-dijo Marceline aun confundida-

La DP frunció el ceño y suspiro-Tonta, es obvio que Finn y Fionna son hermanos. Cuando tenía catorce años mi madre me llevo con Fionna, al parecer nunca había perdido contacto con ella…la conocí y nos hicimos amigas. Y Finn fue criado por dos perros bulldogs, Margaret y Joshua…yo los conocía de alguna manera, claro nunca les hable ni nada pero vi cuando se llevaron a Finn-dijo-

-Pero tal vez era…no sé otro niño. Tal vez-dijo Marceline no muy convencida-

La DP se hizo una trenza y la miro-Por favor, Marceline. Ambos son humanos, y su especie está extinta…ambos tienen la misma edad y son completamente iguales con la única diferencia de que son de sexos opuestos-dijo-Además si aun no te convences, puedo hacerle una prueba de sangre a Fionna y a Finn-sonrió maliciosamente-

-Eso me convencería-imito su misma sonrisa maliciosa-¿Cómo lo harás?-pregunto-

La DP agarro un bolso purpura que se encontraba en la cómoda, lo reviso un momento y saco una aguja-Pues así-se acercó a Fionna le acomodo el brazo izquierdo e introdujo la aguja en su piel blanquecina-la humana frunció el ceño inconscientemente-Bien…-susurro la DP, de repente la inyección comenzó a llenarse de sangre. La quito inmediatamente y limpio la aguja con un pañuelo blanco-Ahora solo necesito una muestra de sangre de Finn-miro a Marceline-

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso quieres que yo la consiga?-pregunto con tono burlón-

-Exactamente, ve y tráeme una muestra de sangre de Finn-señalo la puerta-

-¡Agh!-se quejo la vampiresa-Está bien, pero ¿Cómo lo hago?-pregunto mientras se paraba de golpe y apoyaba sus manos en la cintura-

La DP puso uno de sus dedos en sus labios mientras miraba el techo-Golpéalo en la cabeza, dale un golpe muy duro-le dio una sonrisa retadora-

Marceline se dirigió a la puerta con paso veloz-Está bien, Bonibelle. Esta es la primera y ultima vez que te hare caso-le lanzo una mirada furibunda y cerro la puerta de un portazo-

Fionna comenzó a moverse-Sigue durmiendo niñita-DP sonrió y la humana continuo durmiendo apaciblemente-Buena niña-dijo-

**-Hora-de-Aventura-**

Finn se encontraba afuera del palacio, en el jardín. Al parecer decidió verificar si la Reina Helada se había ido o algo así. Efectivamente aquella Reina malvada no se encontraba ahí. Finn estaba contemplando las estrellas, se sentía algo confundido. No con respecto a Fionna, ella tan solo era su amiga. Sino con respecto a la Princesa Flama, era obvio que le seguía atrayendo pero últimamente aquel sentimiento se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco. Además hace un rato dijo algo extraño…acerca de explicarle a Marceline aquel malentendido cuando él y Fionna se besaron. Era extraño ¿Por qué había dicho tal cosa? No tenia que explicarle nada a Marceline, ella era su amiga y punto. Nada mas…pero estaba tan guapa con aquel vestido que traía puesto…y últimamente no podía hablar con ella como antes, paraba mucho rato con Fionna. Tal vez debería pasar más tiempo con la Reina de los Vampiros, ella tan bien era genial además de tener un buen oído musical.

-¡Finn!-el muchacho escucho su nombre y giro a ver quien lo llamaba-

Era Marceline, que oportuna. Justamente estaba pensando en ella, el muchacho sonrió cálidamente y la saludo con la mano.

-Hola Marcy-dijo mientras esta se acercaba a él con los brazos cruzados-

-Hola-contesto ¿Qué haría? ¿Golpearía a Finn de verdad? No tenia el valor para hacerlo…aunque antes ya lo había echo-Y… ¿Cómo has estado héroe de pacotilla?-pregunto con su habitual sonrisa burlona-

-Bien, bien…-la miro como si nada. Antes no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella como siempre lo hacia, aquel era el momento-Marcy ¿A Marshall le gusta Fionna, verdad?-pregunto. Pero ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? ¿Por qué saco ese tema a flote?-

Marceline frunció el ceño-¿Por qué te importa eso? ¿Acaso no quieres que alguien se interese en la rubia?-pregunto mientras se dirigía a sentarse en una banca. ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué dijo eso? ¿Acaso no podía controlar esa boca suya?-

-¿Eh? N-No, solo te preguntaba nada mas…-se sentó al lado de ella-Marceline…-susurro su nombre-

Marceline miraba las estrellas del cielo-¿Qué?-pregunto seca y fríamente-

-No te enojes…pero…-trago saliva-¿Estas celosa?-pregunto mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un color rojizo-

Marceline abrió los ojos completamente y se giro a verlo-¿Qué?-pregunto nuevamente mientras sentía como su corazón se agitaba y sus manos empezaban a sudar-

-T-Te pregunte si estas c-celosa…de Fionna-desvió la mirada-Es solo que te comportas últimamente de una manera muy extraña y también…cuando nos seguiste-sus mejillas le ardían-

Marceline solo bajo la mirada. Preguntar aquello era estúpido para el muchacho…tan solo era un pregunta estúpida que formulo para ver la reacción de su amiga, la Reina de los Vampiros. Pero después de unos segundos de haberla dicho se arrepintió, de seguro su amiga lo golpearía y eso.

-Si, si estoy celosa-Marceline se limito a sonreír de una manera encantadora-

¿Qué había dicho? ¿Qué i esta celosa? Pero ¿Por qué? …Bueno no era momento de sacar conclusiones apresuradas, de seguro estaba diciendo de que estaba celosa porque ahora ya no eran tan amigos. En ningún momento se refería a algo amoroso.

-Ah…Ya veo, b-bueno-dijo Finn nervioso-Está bien, Marcy. No te preocupes yo seguiré siendo tu amigo no debes ponerte c-celosa de la amistad que tengo c-con Fionna-se acarició sus rubios cabellos-

-Yo jamás dije que estuviera celosa de la amistad que tienes con Fionna-Marceline se sonrojo levemente-Yo estoy celosa de ese estúpido beso que se dieron, de porque ella te beso-se acercó a Finn-De como beso estos labios tan suaves y finos-puso sus dedos delicadamente en los labios de Finn-

-¿Marceline?-pregunto el humano. No podía creer que aquella era su amiga ¿Era ella? ¿Era aquella amiga que en un principio solo era una vampiresa que lo había corrido de su casa del árbol?-Oye…-se alejó un poco de Marcy-

-Perdón…-se disculpo-Tengo que distraerte para poder golpearte-sonrió maliciosamente-

-¿Qué? ¿No entiendo? ¿Co…-no pudo terminar. Unos labios se juntaron con los de él-

Marceline Abadeer estaba besándolo, un beso tierno y algo tímido. Finn no sabia como reaccionar ¿De verdad estaba pasando aquello? El chiquillo no sabía que hacer, hasta tan solo unos minutos no sentía nada por Marceline. Pero está lo estaba besando y acariciando suavemente sus cabellos rubios. Sintió como su corazón latía con mucha fuerza, y también como sus manos comenzaban a sudar. No podía reaccionar, no correspondía al beso pero tampoco se alejaba después de todo eso le estaba empezando a gustar. Se limito a cerrar los ojos cuando de repente sintió un golpe duro en la cabeza. Comenzó a sentir mareos y al final termino desvaneciéndose en el césped.

-Vaya, no creí que seria tan fuerte-dijo Marceline viendo admirada su puño-Bien, Finn tenemos que llevarte con Bonibelle-sonrió y lo cargo en brazos como si fuera una princesa-

El humano era realmente liviano, así que no había problemas. La vampiresa empezó a levitar y dirigirse a la puerta trasera para entrar sin hacer alboroto.

**-Hora-de-Aventura-**

**Angely dice…** ¡Kya! ¡Les gusto! Espero que si…bueno no se si el beso de Finn y Marcy haya estado bien. Solo espero que les haya gustado y quería informarles que me demorare más a partir de ahora en subir los capítulos. Es que tengo clases de ingles todos los días. Mis vacaciones se fueron al caño… T-T Aun así gracias por leer.


	8. ¿Me gustas? ¿Te gusto?

**Disclaimer: **Hora de Aventura y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Pendlenton Ward.

**Parejas: **Lo diré aunque es obvio ^-^ Finnceline y Fiolee.

**Angely dice…**Parece como si hubiese tardado siglos, si también lo sintieron así…pues discúlpenme. Es que mis amigas me enseñaron como descargar juegos Otome así que estuve los días jugando y jugando tratando de conquistar a esos chicos tan sexys que había *¬* ¡Ah! Lo siento…me desconcentre, como sea disfruten el capítulo.

**-Hora-de-Aventura-**

Era de mañana en la tierra de AAA, todo parecía tranquilo a los alrededores. Finn estaba durmiendo en una habitación grande de paredes blancas, el humano llevaba puesto unos pantalones jeans azules y una camiseta blanca, sus rubios cabellos estaban revueltos por el aire que entraba por una de los grandes ventanales.

De pronto se escucho un golpe fuerte, era la puerta de aquella habitación donde estaba Finn se había abierto de golpe. Finn abrió rápidamente los ojos y se levanto de golpe, la persona que había irrumpido en la habitación era la Reina Helada, su cara emitía una sonrisa algo pervertida que hizo que el muchacho sintiera un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí, anciana?!-grito el humano, estaba realmente alterado. Después de todo no sabia que día era ni porque se encontraba en esa habitación-

La Reina Helada reía burlonamente-La otra noche no pude secuestrarte mi Rubiecito Príncipe-el ambiente se volvió helado-

-Mierda…-susurro Finn-¡No soy ningún príncipe!-el humano dio unos cuantos pasos atrás-

Comenzaron a aparecer copos de nieve de las manos de la Reina Helada-¡No mientas mi príncipe rubiecito! ¡Eres un príncipe!-grito la Reina Helada-Si no lo eres… ¿Entonces porque tus rasgos son tan finos?-le lanzo una bola de nieve que el humano esquivo fácilmente-

Finn frunció el ceño-¡Yo que se! ¡Además eso es un estúpido estereotipo!-grito-

Repentinamente Fionna entro a la habitación y empujo a la Reina Helada, se coloco delante de Finn y alzo los brazos, cubriendo al humano-¡Basta!-grito-

-¡Estúpida marimacha!-grito la Reina-¡¿Por qué siempre quieres tener a todos los príncipes para ti sola?!-le lanzo una ventisca de nieve y los humanos cayeron al suelo-

Fionna se paro con algo de esfuerzo-¡Basta, Reina Helada! Finn no es un príncipe-apretó los puños-No puede serlo porque…porque…-se quedo en seco y miro a Finn de reojo-Finn no es un príncipe, es solo un simple humano ¿Qué no te diste cuenta?-pregunto-

Era la primera vez que veía ese punto, era cierto Finn era un humano al igual que Fionna. Además si fuese un príncipe ¿De que seria? ¿De los humanos? Imposible, pues esa raza está extinta y los únicos humanos que existen son Fionna y Finn.

-Si, p-pero…-La Reina Helada frunció el ceño-

Alguien entro a la habitación, era la Dulce Princesa. Llevaba un vestido azul con mangas cortas y su cabello chicloso estaba amarrado por una coleta-Reina Helada, es mejor que salga ahora del palacio. He llamado a los guardias banana y estarán aquí en unos segundos.-se acercó tranquilamente a la gobernante del Reino Helado-Además Fionna tiene razón, Finn no es ningún príncipe…y…si aun quieres que se case contigo. Pues…tengo que decirte algo importa-le susurro algo al oído a la Reina-

Al principio no dijo nada, pero luego de unos segundos esta abrió los ojos como platos-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿…De esa m-marimacha?!-señalo a Fionna-

La Dulce Princesa asintió con una sonrisa en los labios. Fionna solo frunció el ceño mientras Finn ponía cara de "No entiendo nada de nada". La reina helada gruño e hizo un agujero enorme en la pared, luego salió volando apresuradamente.

Finn suspiro y dirigió su mirada a la Dulce Princesa, quien por su sonrisa parecía que estaba de muy buen humor-Princesa…-la llamo, este lo miro-¿Qué le dijo a la Reina Helada?-pregunto confuso-

La Princesa se le acerco tranquilamente-Que no eres un príncipe… ¡Ah! Y también que Fionna es tu linda y preciada hermanita-dijo como si fuera lo más común del mundo-

Finn se quedo mudo, no dijo nada. Su cerebro tenía que procesar lo que había acabado de oír, desvió la mirada para ver a Fionna, esta estaba completamente sonrojada. El humano trago saliva por alguna razón, aquella revelación que le dijo la DP lo había puesto algo nervioso.

-Finn…-comenzó la DP-¿Acaso no vas a decir nada?-pregunto cruzándose de brazos-

El humano vio a la princesa del Dulce Reino-Perdón…-se disculpo-Es solo que…no entiendo ¿Acabas de decir que Fionna es mi hermana?-pregunto, tal vez había confundido las palabras de la princesa, aunque era muy poco probable-

-Finn…e-es cierto. Y-Yo…soy tu…h-hermana-dijo Fionna quien se cubría el rostro con ambas manos, aunque aun así se lograba divisar sus mejillas sonrojadas-

El humano sonrió levemente, se acercó a Fionna e hizo que esta lo viera a los ojos-E-Eso…-el chico se puso algo nervioso, suspiro y decidió continuar-Eso…es…bueno ¿No?-Fionna abrió los ojos completamente-

-S-Si, lo es.-la humana sonrió cálidamente y en un impulso suyo termino abrazando a Finn fuertemente-

La Dulce Princesa solo se limito a verlos con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Después de unos segundos los hermanos se separaron lentamente sonriéndose el uno al otro.

Finn desvió su mirada hacia la Princesa-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?-pregunto-

-Veamos…-la princesa poso sus dedos sobre sus labios tratando de recordar-Aproximadamente una semana. El golpe que te dio Marceline fue muy duro…supongo-

-Marceline…Marceline-repitió Finn varias veces, para tratar de recordar como habían pasado exactamente las cosas. De pronto de un momento a otro sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojizo. Había recordado.- ¿Dónde esta Marcy?-pregunto con desesperación-

Fionna comenzó a juguetear con sus mechones rubios-Debe de estar en el salón principal o en el laboratorio.-Finn la miro y asintió. Luego de eso salió apresuradamente dejando a la princesa y a su hermana ahí-

La Dulce Princesa sonrió-Creí que demostraría más interés por ti al enterarse de que eras su hermana-suspiro-Pero parece que me equivoque, está mucho más preocupado por Marceline-

-Si, pero bueno…ya habrá tiempo para que Finn y yo hablemos como hermanos…o eso-dijo la humana-

La Princesa la vio-A propósito Fionna… ¿Te libraste de la Princesa Flama?-pregunto cambiando de tema inmediatamente-

Fionna se tiro en la cama donde antes reposaba su hermanito Finn, estiro los brazos y contemplo el techo-Si, le dije que Finn y yo éramos hermanos…tal vez no debí decírselo porque ahora me manda estúpidas notas diciendo "Es tu hermano… ¡No te aproveches de él! ¡Estúpida anormal!" o "¡No debes besarte ni hacer porquerías con tu propio hermano!"-suspiro-Ni que fuera a hacer esa clase de cosas con mi hermano ¿Verdad?-

-Sí, como sea… ¿Quieres ir a comer pastelillos con relleno de crema?-pregunto mientras empezaba a caminar por los pasillos-

-Claro-la humana se levanto de la cama y siguió a la DP por el pasillo-

**-Hora-de-Aventura-**

En el laboratorio que se encontraba dentro del Palacio del Dulce Reino, se escuchaban unas carcajadas al parecer provenientes de dos muchachos. Efectivamente, las personas que reían eran el Príncipe Gumball y Marshall Lee. Marceline también se encontraba ahí, pero ella no reía, es mas, estaba con el rostro completamente sonrojado y con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Agh! ¡Ya cállense, par de idiotas!-grito la vampiresa con voz amenazante-

El príncipe Gumball dejo de reír por respeto, pero era notable que contenía con esfuerzo su risa. Por otra parte Marshall seguía riendo a todo pulmón mientras señalaba a su prima una y otra vez.

El príncipe le dio un codazo en el brazo izquierdo al vampiro-Ya basta Marshall.-Gumball ya se había calmado así que comenzó a actuar como lo hacia siempre-Marceline nos lo conto eso demuestra la gran confianza que nos tiene, así que debemos demostrar al menos algo de respeto-frunció el ceño viendo a Marshall-

-E-Esta bien…-tomo aire un par de veces para clamarse. Cuando por fin lo consiguió miro a Marceline quien seguía con el rostro sonrojado-Marcy ¿Cómo se te ocurrió besar a Finn a la fuerza?-pregunto-

La autoproclamada Reina de los Vampiros comenzó a juguetear con algunos frascos que contenían espuma burbujeante de colores fosforescentes-No lo se…solo lo hice y ya. Supongo que fue el momento, después de todo estábamos los dos solos, la luna llena iluminaba el cielo y el ambiente del jardín era cálido y aromático-sonrió levemente-

Marshall se encogió de hombros-Que mal prima. Te convertiste en toda una niñita cursi-movió la cabeza a ambos lados en señal de resignación-Como Bonibelle-sonrió con burla mientras miraba de reojo al príncipe Gumball para ver su reacción-

El príncipe solo frunció el ceño y suspiro, no tenía ganas de discutir con Marshall. En ese momento solo tenía la intención de escuchar a Marceline, su relato de cómo había besado a Finn a la fuerza le parecía más que interesante.

-Marceline continua, por favor-dijo el príncipe-

Marceline se sonrojo levemente, no le gustaba hablar de sus sentimientos, le resultaba muy incómodo…y aún más si lo hablaba con dos chicos que conocía de casi toda la vida-Pues eso es todo…pero ya me arrepentí de haberlo besado a la fuerza. No fue muy educado de mi parte…además ignore completamente sus sentimientos…pero en ese momento…lo único que quería era…-

Marshall sonrió maliciosamente-¿Violarlo?-pregunto con aquella voz suya, llena de picardía y diversión. Gumball y Marceline lo vieron con el rostro sonrojado_-¿Qué? ¡Por favor no se hagan los inocentes!_-pensó el vampiro-

Marceline desvió levemente la mirada y comenzó a desordenarse sus cabellos azabaches-Iba a decir…**besarlo**-dijo emitiendo énfasis a la última palabra-

La puerta del laboratorio se abrió lentamente con un chirrido molesto. Un muchachito de cabellos rubios asomo su cabeza, era Finn el humano. A pesar de que estuviera a una distancia algo alejada del príncipe y los primos vampiros, se podía notar que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

El príncipe Gumball sonrió y cogió a Marshall bruscamente del brazo. Lo jalo hasta la puerta e hizo que el humano se hiciera a un lado para que él y el vampiro salieran del laboratorio. En tan solo unos pocos segundos, Marceline y Finn quedaron solos en el laboratorio. El humano cerró la puerta con el adentro y echo seguro para que nadie interrumpiera.

-Finn ¿Qué tal dormiste?-pregunto con su habitual sonrisa burlona-

Finn la miro calmadamente, el rubor de sus mejillas desapareció de un momento a otro-No estuve dormido, estuve inconsciente-sonrió dulcemente-

-_Ah…esa sonrisa suya. Me encanta y a la vez la detesto. Me encanta porque siento que me eleva por el cielo, pero también la detesto porque…_-trago saliva-Porque siento que no puedo controlar mis impulsos de besarte-se mordió la lengua ¿Qué había dicho? ¡Mierda! Había dicho… "Porque siento que no puedo controlar mis impulsos de besarte" la vampiresa quería que la tierra se la tragara ¡Aunque sea esa maldita tierra del Dulce Reino que sabía a pastel!-

Finn se quedó observándola, no había dicho nada. Pero con ver su rostro sonrojado, era más que suficiente. De seguro ya se había dado cuenta que Marceline está enamorada de él. La Reina de los vampiros se apresuró rápidamente hacia la puerta. No quería seguir allí…su rostro estaba realmente sonrojado ¡Y todo por ese niñito despistado! ¡Todo por ese niñito idiota como lo llama Marshall! Todo por Finn…un niñito…un niñito que cada vez que sonreía la volvía loca, aquel que consiguió que ella arreglara las cosas con su padre, aquel que salvaba aunque sea a una hormiga y no le importaba arriesgar su vida. Ese humano, no era listo y siempre hacia tonterías. Sin embargo…su inocencia y su amor por todo ser vivo habían logrado capturarla.

Cuando aquellos sentimientos de amor comenzaron a brotar del interior de Marceline, ella al fin comprendió. Comprendió como es que se sentían varias de las princesas de OOO, después de todo varias están enamoradas de él.

-Lo siento…-susurro y quito el seguro de la puerta. Avanzo unos pasos apresuradamente, pero alguien la había agarrado bruscamente del brazo-¿Eh?-se giró para ver quien la estaba jaloneando. Era obvio quien era, pero aun así quería ver-

Finn estaba agarrando a Marceline del brazo, era un poco brusco en su acto pero eso no importaba ahora. Lo único que importaba era Marcy, de alguna manera…el humano no quería que se vaya-N-no…-trago saliva para armarse de valor-N-no quiero que te vayas, Marceline-dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas-

-N-no hagas eso-la vampiresa frunció el ceño levemente y sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas, al igual que las de Finn-

-¿A h-hacer que?-pregunto un confundido Finn-

Marceline suspiro-Mirarme así, con t-tu cara toda sonrojada…porque haces más difícil que controle el impulso de besarte-se mordió la lengua, esa maldita boca suya-¡Ah! ¡¿Ves lo que me haces decir idiota?!-grito tratando de zafarse del agarre del humano-

Finn no la soltó, es más, la agarro con más fuerza. Sonrió y la miro fijamente a los ojos, de alguna manera amaba los ojos rojizos de Marcy, eran rojo sangre, tan vivaz y lleno de picardía. Le gustaba-Se te hace difícil controlar tus impulsos…-Marcy sintió como su cara y su cuerpo hervían-Si se te hace difícil…bésame de una buena vez-Finn la soltó poco a poco, poso sus manos alrededor del rostro sonrojado de la vampira-Si se te hace tan difícil controlarte…entonces…-acercó el rostro de Marceline al suyo-…bésame-cerro sus ojos-

-¿Eh?-Marceline todavía no acababa de procesar lo que ocurría. Era extraño ¿Acaso Finn quería besarla? ¿Quería besarla? ¡No! ¡Eso es imposible! De seguro se quería burlar de ella pero… ¿Y si no es así?-Ah…-el rostro del humano estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir su respiración-¡Espera!-grito mientras empujaba a Finn-

Finn la miro confundido-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto mientras inclinaba la cabeza a un lado, en esa postura se veía realmente adorable-

-¡¿Qué tratabas de hacer?!-grito Marcy-¡No te burles de mí, estúpido!-apretó los puños y salió del laboratorio-

El humano la siguió como un perrito faldero y camino a su lado-¿Por qué reaccionas así, tonta?-pregunto con el ceño levemente fruncido-

Marceline se detuvo repentinamente-¡Porque te querías burlar de mí, idiota! ¡¿Porque más iba a hacer?!-desvió su mirada hacia las cortinas rosas que cubrían los ventanales. Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, era muy amable por parte de Gumball y Bonibelle cubrir todos los ventanales para que ella y Marshall no se desintegraran con el sol-

Finn se tocó el puente de la nariz y suspiro. Después de unos segundos miro fijamente a Marceline-No me quería burlar de ti, tonta. Solo…-agacho la cabeza levemente-S-solo quería que me besaras, otra vez. A-así…como l-lo hiciste aquella vez en el baile de la Princesa.-el humano comenzó a acariciarse sus rubios cabellos-

-¿Querías eso?-pregunto la vampiresa. El chiquillo rubio asintió-¿Por qué? Acaso yo… ¿Te gusto?-pregunto con cierto tono de timidez-

-No lo sé…-seguía con la cabeza gacha. Marceline frunció el ceño y parecía que fuese a gritar, sin embargo antes de que lo hiciera. Finn hablo.-Solo se…solo que aquella vez que me besaste m-me gusto. Tu b-beso me gusto…-alzo la cabeza para ver a Marceline fuese cual fuese su reacción, esta solo se limitaba a verlo con un ligera sonrisa en los labios-A-ahora mismo, y-yo estoy confundido. No estoy seguro de lo que siento…p-pero-Marceline puso uno de sus dedos en los labios rosados del humano-

-Shhh-sonrió maliciosamente-Déjame entender… ¿Te gusto mi beso, verdad?-el muchacho asintió tímidamente.-Entonces te gustan mis besos…supongo que con eso es suficiente. Por ahora…-Finn la miro confundido-

-No entiendo… ¿Cómo que con eso es suficiente?-pregunto el humano-

-Es algo tonto, pero creo que el hecho de que te gusten mis besos puede ser la entrada-puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Finn-La entrada…a un pequeña posibilidad de que te enamores de mi-sonrió dulcemente-

-¿Quieres que me enamore de ti?-pregunto el chico rubio. Marceline asintió con la cabeza-¿Por qué? ¡Espera! ¡¿Estas enamorada de mí, Marceline?!-grito tan fuerte, que su grito se escuchó por los pasillos del reino-

Marceline se pegó más a él y le susurró al oído-Hasta que al fin te diste cuenta, héroe de pacotilla-las mejillas del chico se pusieron coloradas-Que despistado eres-la Reina de los vampiros suspiro y le mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja a Finn, este encorvo la espalda y sus mejillas se ruborizaron aún más-Que sensible…-se bufo Marceline separándose lentamente del chico-

Finn se acarició cuidadosamente la oreja, exactamente donde lo había mordido Marceline-Marcy…a mí me gusta besarte, a-además p-puede que me enamore de ti. Y yo te gusto…entonces… ¿Somos novios?-pregunto-

-No-respondió firmemente la vampiresa. Finn abrió los ojos como platos-No somos novios, los novios se quieren mutuamente y tú…-sintió un nudo en la garganta. Sabía que Finn no la quería como ella a él, al niñito solo le gustaba su manera de besar-Tú no me quieres, Finn-Finn desvió levemente la mirada. Aun así no le importaba, había una posibilidad de que él la amara. Solo debían dejar que el tiempo hable, además de que ella haría hasta lo imposible para ganarse el corazón de su "héroe de pacotilla"-

-¿Entonces…?-el muchacho la volvió a mirar nuevamente-

Marceline sonrió-¿Sabes lo que son amigos con derechos?-pregunto la vampiresa mientras rodeaba con uno de sus brazos los hombros del muchacho-

Finn inclino la cabeza a un lado-¿Amigos con derechos? ¿Qué es eso?-pregunto.

-_Oh por Glob…este niño es demasiado inocente. No me sorprendería que no supiera lo que es sexo… ¡Ah! Eso es genial…así yo podré enseñarle_-Marceline sonrió maliciosamente y el muchacho se estremeció un poco. Su amiga le causaba temor algunas veces-

**-Hora-de-Aventura-**

-¡Vaya! ¡Eso fue impactante! ¡¿Verdad Fionna?!-grito la Dulce Princesa, quien se encontraba con la humana merendando té negro con pastelillos de crema, ambas sentadas en sillas blancas con una linda mesita del mismo color al frente-

-Shhh-la rubia deposito uno de sus dedos en sus labios en señal de silencio-Princesa, habla más bajo, alguien podría oírla-

-Rayos…tienes razón, Fi. Como sea eso fue alucinante, no creía que a Marceline le atrajera tu hermanito-sonrió con picardía-

-Ni yo…-suspiro-

La Dulce Princesa apoyo sus codos en la mesita. Sonrió maliciosamente y miro a Fionna-Ese suspiro…-Fionna la vio extrañada.-Suena como alguien que acaba de perder a su verdadero amor-dijo con voz falsete-

-Dulce Princesa, no digas eso, por favor. Yo…solo quiero a Finn como un hermanito, nada más-se llevó una taza de té a los labios-

-¿Entonces que te preocupa?-pregunto-

Fionna bajo un poco la mirada-Nada…es solo que es…Marceline. No me convence que ella tenga algo con Finn, es la prima de Marshall y es muy parecida a él. Algo g-grosera, m-malhumorada y pervertida-dejo la taza de té a un lado y comió un pedazo de pastelillo de crema-

-Sí. Pero también tiene puntos buenos-sonrió dulcemente-Es agradable, vivaz…-se detuvo, esperando a que Fionna continuase con la descripción-

Fionna cerró los ojos. Se acurruco suavemente en su asintió y al parecer entendió el mensaje de la DP-Es gracioso, protector y…muy, muy atractivo-sus mejillas se ruborizaron-

-Fionna, estoy hablando de Marceline. De Marceline-dijo la DP con cierto tono de molestia, sabía que la humana había dejado de lado a Finn y a Marcy. Estaba describiendo a otra persona, mejor dicho a otro vampiro, a Marshall para ser exactos.-

-Ah…S-si…-la humana se levantó delicadamente de su asiento-Princesa, gracias por el té y los pastelillos. Iré por Cake y regresaremos a la casa del árbol-antes de que la princesa dijera algo la humana ya se había alejado corriendo-

**-Hora-de-Aventura-**

Se escucharon pasos delicados recorriendo por los pasillos del palacio del Dulce Reino, eran los pasos de Fionna, la humana estaba buscando a su hermana adoptiva, Cake, la gata.

De repente escucho unos gritos muy propios de su hermana, se dirigió a la habitación de dónde venían esos gritos, fue con paso lento, pues esos gritos eran de alegría y euforia. Abrió la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba Cake, no lo había notado pero…aquella habitación era la del Príncipe Gumball ¿Qué hacía Cake ahí?, encontró a Cake y a Gumball, la gata daba vueltas alrededor de él, este solo se limitaba a reír. Fionna paro bien la oreja, quería escuchar de que hablaban le llamaba mucho la atención. Estos no se percataron de la presencia de la humana, quien técnicamente los estaba espiando.

-¡Oh por Glob! ¡No puedo creer que estés enamorado de Fionna!-grito Cake eufóricamente-

El príncipe se sonrojo-Sí, pero…no se lo digas a Fionna, Cake-

-Cuenta con ello-sonrió la gata-

¿Qué había dicho? ¿Qué el príncipe Gumball está enamorado de ella? ¿Qué está enamorado de Fionna? La humana se sonrojo levemente y sonrío tristemente, se sentía alagada. Era increíble que alguien tan apuesto y amable como el príncipe se haya fijado en ella, pero…ella ya estaba enamorada de alguien y ese alguien se llamaba Marshall Lee, el Rey de los Vampiros.

La humana se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a alejarse de ahí, sin embargo algo llamo su atención instantáneamente.

¡Ahhh!-grito Cake. Fionna se quedó ahí para ver que ocurría ¿Por qué rayos había gritado como loca?-¡Es cierto! ¡Me olvide de decirte algo sumamente importante!-

-¿Qué es?-pregunto el príncipe-

-Veras…resulta que Fionna ya está enamorada de alguien-la gata hablo con voz temblorosa-

_-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¡Cake no digas estupideces! ¡Basta!_-pensó Fionna, sus manos temblaban. Quería presentarse ante ellos y callar a Cake de un buen golpe, por indiscreta-

-¿De quién?-pregunto el príncipe con el ceño fruncido-

-De…-la gata trago saliva-

_-No se te ocurra… ¡No se te ocurra decirle que me gusta Mar…!-_estaba a punto de entrar cuando sintió como alguien le acariciaba la cabeza como si fuese una niña pequeña. Volteo a ver quién era.

Era su atractivo vampiro, Marshall Lee, el Rey de los Vampiros del que se enamoró perdidamente.

-Hola Fi ¿Qué ha…-Fionna puso sus manos en su boca, no quería que lo escucharan-

-Shhh, cállate Marshall-susurro Fionna, pero de pronto recordó lo que iba a decir Cake así que volteo a ver. Muy tarde-

-¡De Marshall!-el príncipe abrió los ojos como platos, Fionna se encontraba completamente roja-¡Fionna está enamorada de Marshall!-grito nuevamente la gata. Marshall se ruborizo levemente y alejo las manos de Fionna de su boca-

-¿Qué dijo la bola de pelos?-pregunto Marshall a Fionna-

No tenía motivos para hacer esa pregunta. Después de todo él mismo acordó con su mente que solo fue una broma de la gata, una broma que le había dicho en el baile…pero tal vez era verdad. No tenía sentido hacerle una broma a Gumball, así que tal vez era cierto. Por eso, ahora que tenía a Fionna en frente, podía preguntarle ¿Verdad?-

Fionna trago saliva, sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas-_Yo…Yo… ¡Te juro que te mato Cake!-_pensó en ese momento la humana-

**Angely dice…** ¡Ah! ¡Acabe! Me tome un tiempo para terminar este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Saben que, jugar ese juego Otome hizo que… ¡Kya! ¡No voy a decirlo es vergonzoso! En fin, si no les molesta…a la relación de Finn y Marceline voy a agregarle un toque de perversión, si se le puede llamar así. Como sea, lo pondré, pero solo un poco…ya veré si le agrego más y eso XP.


	9. El amor, el amor y el amor

**Disclaimer: **Hora de Aventura no me pertenece a mí, sino a Pendlenton Ward.

**Parejas: **Finnceline y Fiolee

**Angely dice…** Hay un juego Otome que me encanta, se llama "Ijiwaru my Master" está en español, no se los recomiendo si son menores de edad. Yo también lo soy pero…rayos. Yo misma me acabo de delatar, en fin hay otro juego que también me gusta, se llama "Re: Alistair", este tiene una historia algo corta para mi gusto, pero si es bueno, está en inglés. Y si quieren descargar en japonés, pues también esta Heart no Kuni no Alice. Vayan a la página de "Ichigo_no_Prism" para descargarlos.

**-Hora-de-Aventura-**

-¿Estas de broma, verdad?-pregunto el príncipe Gumball con una sonrisa nerviosa-

-¿Qué? Yo no bromeo con cosas serias-respondió Cake, realmente ofendida-

-P-pero que este enamorada y sobretodo de…Marshall-pronuncio el nombre del vampiro con cierto desagrado-

-Pero es cierto. Ve a preguntárselo a Fionna tú mismo.-reto Cake-

-_Te voy a matar, estúpida gata-_pensó la humana. De repente notó como el príncipe se acercaba a la puerta y por inercia se alejó tomando a Marshall de la mano-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué h-haces?-pregunto el vampiro, extrañado por su acción. La humana no respondió, lo guio hacia la puerta de la habitación más cercana y se encerró en esta con él-

El príncipe Gumball salió molesto de su habitación a buscar a Fionna, Cake salió también después de unos cuantos minutos. Mientras tanto, Fionna y Marshall se encontraban apretados en aquel lugar donde los había metido la humana.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunto Marshall tratando de mirar a otro lado para que Fionna no viera su sonrojo-

-¿N-no crees que p-primero debemos salir de aquí?-Fionna estiro su mano hasta la perilla para salir, sin embargo, no se abrió-¿Eh? ¡No puede ser! ¡Está cerrado!-grito-

-¿Qué? ¡No lo dices en serio!-trato de abrir la perilla con fuerza, pero está no se abría-¡¿Cómo se supone que saldremos ahora, genio?!-estaba molesto. No por quedarse con Fionna encerrado, sino porque estaban demasiado cerca uno del otro y le preocupaba que Fionna pudiese darse cuenta de su sonrojo ¡Aquel estúpido lugar era demasiado estrecho! Pero bueno…era el lugar donde guardaban los elementos de limpieza, como las escobas, trapeadores, etc.-

-¡No lo sé! ¡P-pero no se te ocurra echarme la culpa a mí de esto!-grito Fionna-

-¡¿Entonces a quien más se la voy a echar, cabeza dura?!-Fionna le dio una patada en la rodilla, no fue muy difícil puesto que estaban a menos de medio metro-¡Auch! ¡Oye ¿Estás loca?! ¡¿Por qué me golpeas?!-Fionna desvió la mirada-

-¡Porque eres un idiota!-grito. La humana trato de abrir nuevamente la puerta, pero está simplemente no cedía. Miro a Marshall con el ceño fruncido-Hazte a un lado, le daré una patada-dijo, decididamente-

-¿A qué lado, chica súper lista? Acá no hay espacio-dijo Marshall tratando de hacerse a un lado, aunque era inútil-

Fionna estuvo a punto de gritarle, pero antes de hacerlo, pareció recordar algo. Miro con extrañez al vampiro-Marshall…-comenzó por decir-Tú…puedes salir de aquí. Ya sabes…traspasando la puerta…-el vampiro se sonrojo, lo había olvidado completamente-¿Por qué no lo hiciste?-pregunto la humana-

-S-se me o-olvido-Fionna sonrió burlonamente-Lo hare ahora, así que ni se te ocurra burlarte de mí, cabeza dura-se volvió invisible y desapareció. Fionna sintió como su cuerpo dejo de estar tenso, estar pegada a Marshall le resultaba incomodo, pero también agradable-

La puerta se abrió, Marshall la había abierto muy fácilmente. Fionna salió-Gracias.-dijo con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Estuvo a punto de irse cuando sintió como alguien la cogía del brazo suavemente-¿Qué?-pregunto sin mirar atrás-

-No me respondiste, Fionna-algo tan importante no se le iba a pasar ¿Verdad?-

-¿R-responder? ¿Acaso me preguntaste a-algo?-pregunto ella. Se acordaba de su pregunta pero tenía miedo de responder, aunque más miedo le daba Marshall cuando se molestaba-

Marshall soltó a Fionna, esta tuvo una oportunidad para escapar sin embargo no lo hizo. El vampiro le dio la vuelta para que estuvieran uno frente al otro. La humana desvió su mirada estaba avergonzada-Te pregunte "¿Qué había dicho la bola de pelos?" Pero…creo que la pregunta adecuada sería…-trago saliva-¿Es verdad lo que dijo Cake?-pregunto-

-¿A-acerca de que supuestamente…e-estoy enamorada d-de t-ti?-sintió como su cuerpo temblaba de los nervios. Confesarse no era cosa fácil, mucho menos para ella quien jamás había tenido novio. Miro a Marshall, a aquellos ojos rojos tan hermosos-

-Sí ¿Era verdad?-pregunto tomándola de los hombros mientras la veía con semblante serio-

_-Cuanto quisiera poder mentirte pero simplemente no puedo…-_pensó-Ah…eso. B-bueno-miro a ambos lados. Necesitaba que alguien la salve de ese momento incomodo, pero no había nadie. Nadie la salvaría. Nadie.-Yo… ¿Qué p-pasaría si eso fuera c-cierto?-pregunto. Tenía que inventar alguna excusa para retrasar la respuesta, incluso si eso significaba preguntar algo vergonzoso-

Marshall la vio sorprendido-Pues…-no iba a mentir. A Fionna, no-…Me alegraría, me alegraría muchísimo-dijo con una leve sonrisa en los labios-

Fionna sintió como su corazón latía como nunca antes lo había hecho. Entonces…si lo haría muy feliz, significaba eso que Marshall está enamorado de ella ¿Verdad? ¡Sí! Eso debe significar…

-Marshall yo…-

-¡Fionna!-grito alguien, su voz resultaba familiar. Era la Dulce Princesa-

Que se vayan al diablo todos…todos…Por fin había logrado reunir valor, no lo volvería a intentar. Jamás, nunca.

-H-hola DP-saludo la humana. Sonreía, pero emitía un aura maligna a su alrededor, cosa que Finn noto y se alejó un poco de ella-¿Qué necesitas?-pregunto-

-P-pues, te fuiste así nada más y…-la princesa miró a Marshall y frunció levemente el ceño-¿Puedo hablar contigo, Fionna? Por favor, es muy importante.-dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

-Veras…estaba h-hablando con Marshall, de algo importante-era importante para ella. Trataría de volver a decírselo-

La Dulce Princesa cogió a Fionna del brazo y prácticamente la arrastro, ignorando lo que estaba diciendo-Que pena. De lo que yo quiero hablarte es mucho más importante-

Fionna se zafo del agarre de la DP-¡No!-grito-No puedes venir acá y ordenarme como si fueras mi mamá.-miro a Marshall quien se encontraba unos cuantos metros atrás y con semblante de no entender nada-Estaba hablando con Marshall-trago saliva-Tengo que decirle algo importante…-susurro-

-¿Cómo qué?-la Dulce Princesa apretó los puños-¿Vas a decirle que estas enamorada de él?-pregunto, su rostro estaba furioso. Estaba enojada como nunca antes-

Marshall escucho lo que dijo la DP, tenía un gran oído. Abrió los ojos como platos y se aproximó lentamente a ellas-¿Qué dijiste, Bonibelle?-pregunto-

-Princesa, este no es un asunto que le concierne a usted.-logro decir la humana a pesar de que estuviera sonrojada hasta las orejas-

-Sí, tienes razón. No me concierne, pero no me gusta de quien te fuiste a enamorar-Marshall se sonrojo levemente. Prácticamente la DP estaba afirmando de quien Fionna estaba enamorada-

Fionna agacho la cabeza, su rostro se encontraba completamente sonrojado. Además no entendía por qué la Dulce Princesa estaba con ese humor ¿No le parecía bien que se haya enamorado de Marshall? ¿Por qué? Ese no es asunto de ella… ¿Entonces…?

-Eres tan tonta, de seguro estás pensando porque me comporto así ¿Verdad?-pregunto la Princesa-

Fionna levanto la mirada y la vio a los ojos, vio a aquellos ojos purpuras de la princesa-Sí, se supone que eso no es tú asunto-dijo-Yo puedo enamorarme de quien quiera porque quiera. No puedes hacer nada al respecto…si me…-apretó los puños y trago saliva. Estaba lista, podía hacerlo-Si me enamore de Marshall, eso no debería importarte. Me enamore de él y punto-

Marshall se quedó paralizado al igual que la Princesa, esta no creía que lo diría en verdad. Tan solo la estaba retando. Fionna sonrió burlonamente ante como lo habían tomado Marshall y Bonibelle. Tomo aire, los hizo a un lado y camino lo más rápido que pudo.

**-Hora-de-Aventura-**

-¡Ah ya entendí! Gracias por la explicación Marceline-dijo Finn el humano-Entonces somos amigos con derechos ¿Verdad?-

-Sí. Parece que ya entendiste, no eres tan idiota como pensé-dijo Marceline con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios-

Finn apretó los cachetes como si fuese un niño pequeño, Marceline soltó una risita por su actitud tan inmadura, ese niño tonto es tan tierno y lindo pensó. La reina de los vampiros lo cogió suavemente del rostro y planto un suave y refrescante beso sobre los labios rosados de Finn. Este correspondió tímidamente con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Marceline comenzó a acariciar suavemente aquellos cabellos rubios tan preciosos, todo él, todo Finn le encantaba y la volvía loca.

-Oigan sepárense-oyeron decir, era una voz femenina muy conocida-

Finn y Marceline se separaron, no tenían vergüenza pues sabía quién los estaba viendo.

-Hola Fionna-dijo Finn con una leve sonrisa en los labios, le gustaba verla pero ¿Acaso no podía intervenir en otro momento? ¡Ahora estaba ocupado besando a Marceline!-

Marceline frunció el ceño-Que oportuna eres Fi ¿Necesitas algo de tu adorable y lindísimo hermanito?-la vampiresa se aferró a Finn como si se lo quisieran quitar-

-De hecho, sí. Hace unos días me entere que compartimos lazos sanguíneos y quiero…estar con él-dijo Fionna. Marceline la vio con mala cara-

-Está bien, luego te veo Marcy.-dijo el humano. Esta suspiro pero luego de unos segundos le lanzo una sonrisa-

Finn y Fionna recorrieron por el gran y largo pasillo del Dulce Reino. Extrañamente todo se veía tranquilo.

-Exactamente ¿De qué quieres hablar?-pregunto Finn mientras ocultaba las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón-

Fionna se detuvo, no lo había pensado-N-no…no lo sé-dijo con rostro inocente. Finn sonrió nerviosamente en vez de fruncir el ceño. No quería enojarse con su hermanita-¡Ah! ¿Qué tal si me cuentas acerca de tu relación con Marceline?-Finn se sonrojo y abrió los ojos como platos-

-Bueno no tenemos una relación, ni nada de eso-respondió el humano-

-¡Ah! ¡Es cierto! ¡Son amigos con derechos, sin compromisos que los moleste!-grito a todo pulmón. Ahora que sabía que Finn era su hermano, quería experimentar el molestarlo-

Finn miro a todos los lados para fijarse de que nadie más los estuviera oyendo-B-basta, Fi. D-dejemos de hablar de mí ¿Sí?-Fionna sonrió ampliamente y asintió-A propósito ¿Cómo te va con Marshall?-pregunto-

-¿Eh?-las mejillas de la rubia comenzaron a arder-¿Por qué me preguntas eso, Finn?-su hermano iba a decir algo pero Fionna no le dejo-¡Espera! N-no me digas que Cake te dijo que…que estoy enamorada de M-Marshall-Finn la vio sorprendido-

-¡¿Estas enamorada de Marshall?!-pregunto a gritos-

-Shhh. Cállate Finn-miro a ambos lados, no había nadie. Qué suerte-Espera un momento… ¡¿No lo sabías?!-Finn asintió rápidamente con la cabeza-¡Maldita sea!-se sonrojo hasta las orejas. No tenía otra opción más que contarle a su hermano todo…no importaba, estaba seguro de que él no le diría nada a nadie-Veras…-

-Entonces, vaya…tus sentimientos sin son correspondidos, Fi-la rubia abrió los ojos completamente. Entonces eso quería decir que Marshall estaba enamorado de ella con ella de él-¿Cómo crees que te iría con…-Fionna dio media vuelta y salía corriendo-¿Eh? ¡¿Fionna?!-grito el humano al ver la reacción de la rubia-

-¡Me acorde que tengo algo que hacer! ¡Adiós Finn!-grito a la distancia-

Finn suspiro, pero luego de unos pocos segundos sonrió con dulzura-Que bueno que se fue…-Finn volteo la vista, sus hermosos orbes azules se encontraron con unos de color rojizos-

-Marceline ¿Estabas espiándonos?-pregunto el humano con el ceño levemente fruncido y cruzándose de brazos. Marcy sonrió burlonamente y asintió-¿Por qué?-

-Porque no quería alejarme de ti, Finn-el humano se sonrojo levemente y sonrió-Oye ¿Quieres hacer algo divertido?-pregunto, mientras jugaba con el delicado cabello del rubio-

Finn asintió levemente, la belleza de Marceline lo tenía embobado. Después de todo nadie negaba que la vampiresa fuera hermosísima y sobretodo muy sexy. El muchacho sintió como los labios de Marceline se juntaban con los suyos.

-C… ¿Cuánto tiempo t…tengo que…esperar?-pregunto entre jadeos la vampiresa de cabellos azabache. Finn no entendió a qué se refería, así que abrió un poco la boca para preguntar, pero no lo hizo. Marceline no se lo permitió-Tonto…-dijo con una sonrisa burlona, para luego de unos segundos insertar su lengua en la boca del chiquillo-

Finn abrió los ojos como platos, nunca en su corta vida había hecho algo así. Sin embargo le gusto, aquella sensación de deseo y pasión que les transmitió Marceline término embriagándolo por completo. Marceline sonrió para sus adentros, le gusto, a su héroe de pacotilla le gusto la sensación agridulce del placer de un beso francés.

**-Hora-de-Aventura-**

-Maldita sea…-susurro la Dulce Princesa-

-¿Por qué estás tan molesta?-pregunto una voz familiar. Era su hermano el príncipe Gumball-

-Ah…p-por nada. Por nada-respondió casi de inmediato, aunque su tono de voz delataba que se sentía nerviosa por la pregunta-

El príncipe se acercó a ella y deposito delicadamente una de sus manos en la frente de su hermana-¿Estas enferma?-la Dulce Princesa negó con la cabeza-

-Es solo que Fionna…-el príncipe se intrigo al escuchar el nombre de la humana-E-ella me hizo enojar. D-dijo una tontería-

-¿Qué dijo?-pregunto el príncipe. Rayos ¿Por qué tenías que preguntar? ¡¿Por qué?! Pensó una y otra vez la princesa-

-Me entere de algo que tal vez…te p-ponga triste-el príncipe Gumball inclino la cabeza ¿De qué se trata? ¿Qué lo pondría triste? ¿A qué se refiere con eso?-Me entere de que Fionna…e-ella está…-sus ojos purpuras se concentraron solamente el príncipe-Ella está enamorada de Marshall Lee-

**-Hora-de-Aventura-**

El brillante sol estaba a punto de ocultarse, el atardecer era muy bello. Marshall Lee, el rey vampiro se encontraba viendo el atardecer desde una distancia prudente, debajo de un gran y frondoso árbol para ser exactos. Sus cabellos azabaches se movían agraciadamente con el resoplar del viento, sus ojos rojizos estaban fijos en el sol, no quería perderlo de vista. Quería ver como la estrella gigante se ocultaba lenta y tranquilamente.

Fionna lo vio, al fin lo encontró. Ese idiota, si no lo conociera tan bien…simplemente no lo hubiera encontrado. La chiquilla se sonrojo al verlo, era ahora o nunca. Pero esta vez en serio, le iba a decir sus sentimientos por él. No supo cómo o porque pero ya se encontraba tan solo a un metro detrás de él. Antes de que pudiera articular palabra alguna, sintió como los orbes rojizos de Marshall la miraban detenidamente.

-H-hola…-fue lo único que llego a decir al sentir la mirada fija del vampiro. Este sonrió con algo de dulzura lo cual la hizo sonrojarse hasta las orejas-Marshall… ¿Puedo preguntarte a-algo?-titubeo, se sentía algo insegura, pero no iba a echarse para atrás a última hora-

-Claro…-dijo calmadamente. Volvió a mirar al horizonte, mala suerte. El sol se había ocultado en aquel plazo de tiempo en que volteo a ver a Fionna, pero no importaba. La belleza de la humana es incomparable. Suspiro levemente y se sentó en el césped-Siéntate Fi-

La chica lo obedeció, se sentó a su lado y tomo aire para reunir mucho valor-¿Estás enamorado de mí?-pregunto sin hacer rodeos-

Marshall no se sorprendió por la pregunta, ya se imaginaba de lo que quería hablar la belleza sentada junto a él. Sonrió con aire burlón-Sí, lo estoy.-Fionna sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco-

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron más de lo que ya estaban, quería decir algo, pero no podía. Las palabras se quedaban atascadas en su garganta. Como no podía articular palabra alguna…opto por las acciones. Cogió a Marshall de la manga, este la miro confuso. Estúpido ¿Qué acaso no entiende?

-_Todo tengo que hacerlo yo…-_pensó la humana. Acerco su rostro lentamente al de Marshall, el vampiro sonrió de lado-

-Ya entendí…-susurro para sí. Una de sus manos acaricio suavemente el rostro de Fionna, unos cuantos milisegundos después ya se encontraban besándose.

La humana sintió sus mejillas arden como nunca antes, a pesar de que le molestaba un poco termino por restarle importancia ya que al fin logro lo que quería desde hace tanto tiempo. Marshall la tiro suavemente contra el césped y se posiciono encima de ella, no dejaban de besarse. Fionna acaricio los suaves cabellos de Marshall, abrió un poco la boca y este ingreso su lengua dentro de la boca virginal de Fionna. Estuvieron así por un largo rato, tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire.

-Te amo-susurro Marshall con tono sensual en la oreja de Fionna-

-Y…y yo a ti.-dijo Fionna, puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del vampiro y lo atrajo hacia ella nuevamente para seguir degustando aquellos labios tan frescos y agradables-

**-Hora-de-Aventura-**

-Glob… ¿S-sentiste eso?-pregunto un can de pelaje amarillento y grandes ojos-

-¿A-algo sobre n-nuestros hermanitos?-respondió con otra pregunta una gata de pelaje blanco con manchas cafés-

-S-sí…como si…-

Ambos animales se miraron sorprendidos-¡Como si estuvieran a punto de hacer cosas malas!-pronunciaron al mismo tiempo-

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y comenzaron a reírse fuertemente.

-¡V-vamos! ¡E-eso es imposible! ¡F-Finn es un buen c-chico!-grito Jake, el perro. El tono de su voz era entre confiado y nervioso a la vez-

-¡S-sí! ¡F-Fionna también es una buena c-chica!-grito Cake, la gata. Mientras se reía nerviosamente-

Dejaron de reírse como idiotas y volvieron a mirarse. Al cabo de unos segundos ambos salieron disparados en direcciones opuestas.

-¡Hermanito!-grito Jake-

-¡Hermanita!-grito Cake-

**-Hora-de-Aventura-**

**Angely dice… **¡Lamento si demore mucho! No me llegaba la maldita inspiración, por eso me demore más de lo que suelo demorarme. En fin, espero que les haya gustado y todo eso. Gracias.


	10. Hyper goût sucré 1 Parte

**Disclaimer: **Hora de Aventura y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Si así fuera viviría en Estados Unidos y ganaría mucho dinero xD

**Advertencias: **Ninguna, supongo.

**Parejas: **Finnceline y Fiolee.

**Angely dice… **Bueno lo primero que tengo que hacer es agradecerles por dejar sus reviews, me encantaron ¡Thank You! Les agradezco un montón, ya que me llenaron de inspiración T^T En fin, les dejo el décimo capítulo, espero que les guste. Además creo que mi inspiración volvió ya que a mi parecer no tarde demasiado con este capítulo.

**~Juntos por Siempre~**

**Capítulo 10: Hyper goût sucré 1 Parte.**

-¡Que salgas, maldita sea!-grito una joven, la Dulce Princesa para ser exactos. Esta se encontraba detrás de una gran puerta color rosa.

-P-princesa, t-tal vez deberíamos dejarlo s-solo-dijo la ama de llaves, Mentita.

La Dulce Princesa la miro con el ceño fruncido, Mentita sintió un escalofrió. Cielo santo, la Princesa podía llegar a dar mucho miedo si es que se lo proponía.-No Mentita ¡Ese idiota tiene que salir de ahí! ¡¿Escuchaste eso?! ¡Idiota!-la puerta de color rosa se abrió lentamente dejando escapar un rechinido molesto.

-¿Qué quieres Bonibelle?-pregunto el príncipe Gumball, asomándose al umbral de la puerta. El príncipe tenía un aspecto lamentable. Tenía unas notables y grandes ojeras, además de que su ropa estaba muy descuidada y desordenada.

-Patético.-dijo la Dulce Princesa al verlo. Desvió un momento su vista al ama de llaves mentitas y dijo:-Gracias por acompañarme Mentita, ya puedes retirarte.-el ama de llaves le hizo una reverencia a ambos hermanos y se retiró rápidamente, cuando la Princesa se aseguró de que estuviera ya muy lejos, empujo bruscamente a su hermano a un lado e ingreso a la habitación-Te la haz pasado encerrado aquí por tres días seguidos ¡Supéralo de una jodida vez!-normalmente su lenguaje era muy refinado y educado, pero cuando algo hacía que se enojase de sobremanera no podía evitar soltar palabras groseras.

El príncipe cerró la puerta con delicadeza, parecía agotado como si acabase de hacer ejercicio pero obvio que no hizo alguno. Suspiro pesadamente y vio a directamente a su hermana a los ojos-No me entiendes, Bonibelle. Además no entiendo para que vienes hasta mi recamara si lo único que vas a hacer es fastidiarme-la Princesa frunció el ceño.

-No estoy fastidiando. ¿Decirte lo que pienso es fastidiarte?-preguntó, aunque no quería que le respondieran. El príncipe se tiró boca arriba en su cama y observo el techo, haciendo caso omiso a lo que su hermana pregunto-Mira…yo sé lo que se siente. Sé lo que se siente cuando alguien no te corresponde.-Gumball abrió los ojos como platos y se sentó.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó algo sorprendido por la revelación de su hermana. La princesa asintió delicadamente con la cabeza-¿De quién estuviste…enamorada?-preguntó.

-No te lo diré.-dijo sin chistar. Se sentó al lado de su hermano y sonrió dulcemente-Ese no es el punto ahora, Gumball.-el príncipe suspiro, resignado-En fin, yo sé que duele al principio, pero uno debe saber cómo afrontarlo, no puedes quedarte simplemente estancado. Tienes que seguir avanzando, más adelante te encontraras con alguien que te corresponda.

El príncipe sonrió levemente, tal vez su hermanita tenía razón. Además era patético en ese estado, llorando y lamentándose solo porque una chiquilla no correspondía a sus sentimientos-Tal vez…tengas r-razón-la Dulce Princesa poso una de sus manos en el hombro de su hermano.

-Bien ¿Quieres ir al laboratorio? Ya sabes…para distraernos ¿Sí?-el príncipe asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero primero deja que me arregle me veo espantoso-dijo Gumball. La Princesa rio levemente por su comentario y asintió con la cabeza, se levantó y salió de la recamara de su hermano.

Mientras tanto, en alguna otra parte del palacio. En una habitación de paredes blancas con grandes ventanales dejando que el calor del sol entre con su calidez, se encontraba un muchacho de piel blanquecina y cabellos rubios reposando en una enorme cama. De pronto unos brazos delicados y de un tono azulado lo abrazaron por detrás y el rubio abrió los ojos de golpe.

-Tranquilo, soy yo. Marcy.-dijo la vampiresa con una sonrisa burlona, mientras apretaba aún más al pequeño entre sus brazos. Era una lástima que aun fuera menor de edad y que tan solo tuviese quince añitos.

Finn suspiro aliviado, creía que era la Reina Helada otra vez.-O…oye ¿Qué haces Marcy?-pregunto. Al notar que sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca.

-Oh nada, solo vine a saludar.-dijo tranquilamente mientras mordía el lóbulo de la oreja del chiquillo. Finn se ruborizo y se mordió un labio-Por Glob ¡Eres tan lindo~!-grito emocionada al notar la reacción de su "amigo con derecho" Es cierto, el muchachito era tan tierno, tan inocente y todas esas cosas que a ella le encantaban de él.

Finn sonrió algo avergonzado y delicadamente logro liberarse de los brazos de Marceline-Marcy ¿Dónde está Jake?-pregunto. Marceline frunció levemente el ceño, por Glob. Había ido a saludarlo cálidamente de mañana y este preguntaba tan solo por su hermano mayor.

-No lo sé. Ni me interesa, aún sigo molesta con él por lo de la otra vez-dijo sentándose al borde de la cama y cruzándose de brazos.

Finn sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban de golpe y se froto las manos impacientemente-Ah…eso…-dijo nerviosamente.

_**-Flash-Back-**_

_Marceline y Finn se encontraban en los pasillos del Dulce Reino, parecía que Glob estaba de su lado ya que nadie se pasaba por allí. Nadie veía lo que estaban haciendo, no era nada malo, aún._

_El humano de tan solo quince años de edad se encontraba apoyado en la pared. Marceline y él se estaban besando muy apasionadamente, la lengua de la vampiresa jugueteaba una y otra vez con la lengua del muchacho. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos así, hasta que Marceline se separó de él. El pequeño necesitaba aire, no podía vivir sin el jodido aire después de todo._

_Finn jadeaba una y otra vez, tratando de recuperar aire. Marceline estaba roja hasta las orejas, tal vez se había pasado, pero no le importaba. Finn era suyo, bueno casi. Y simplemente no podía resistirse._

_-F-Finn…-el mencionado la miró con una leve sonrisa en los labios._

_-¿Qué p-pasa M-Marcy?-pregunto aún jadeante._

_-Verás…Quisiera divertirme más ¿Me dejas?-Finn no comprendió a que se refería así que ladeo un poco la cabeza y la miró confuso-P-por favor ¿Sí~?-a pesar de no entender a qué se refería asintió con la cabeza, no sería nada malo ¿Verdad?_

_Marceline sonrió ampliamente y volvió a besarlo pero esta vez fue un poco brusca ya que llego a hacerle a Finn una pequeña herida en el labio inferior, provocando que salga un poco de sangre. Finn se sonrojo hasta las orejas, a pesar de que le había dolido un poco la herida, decidió restarle importancia ya que Marceline se encargaba de corregirlo, besándolo muy bien._

_De pronto Finn abrió los ojos como platos, sintió como Marceline metía su mano debajo de su polo. Maldita sea…a eso se refería con "Divertirse más" la muy loca quería sexo. Finn sabía muy bien que era sexo, Jake se había encargado de explicárselo en una ocasión, pero por lo que había dicho su hermano canino…el sexo dolía mucho, según él. Y que por eso no debía tenerlo jamás._

_-E-espe…-Finn trato de separar los labios de Marceline de los suyos pero no podía por el simple hecho que los labios de la vampiresa le encantaban._

_Pero al parecer Glob dejo de dejo de estar de su lado-¡Finn~! ¡Hermanito no lo hagas~!-Marceline y Finn abrieron los ojos como platos y se separaron inmediatamente._

_-J-Jake-dijo Finn nervioso. Santo Glob, ahí estaba su hermano adoptivo._

_-¡Jake! ¡¿Qué rayos te pa…-la vampiresa fue interrumpida, Jake la empujo hacia a un lado, poniéndose entre ella y Finn._

_-Eres una loca ¡No puedes hacer esas cosas con él! ¡Solo tiene quince, es un bebe!-Finn se sonrojo levemente, él no era un bebe…aunque tampoco era un adulto. Era un adolescente y punto._

_-Jake, ya basta. Marceline y yo no íbamos a hacer nada malo ¿Verdad?-Finn miró a Marceline, esta solo se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido._

_-Vámonos hermano, no quiero que te violen o algo por el estilo-dijo Jake. Cogió a Finn del brazo y se lo llevo prácticamente arrastrándolo._

_Finn miro hacia atrás, Marceline seguía con el ceño fruncido y con los brazos cruzados, cuando el humano le iba a decir algo, Marceline se dio la vuelta y se desapareció por el largo pasillo._

_**-Fin-Flash-Back-**_

-Hay algo que me ha llamado la atención desde hace un buen rato: ¡¿Por qué Cake está en medio de nuestra cita?!-grito Marshall Lee, el rey de los vampiros.

Fionna rio nerviosamente, no sabía la respuesta a la pregunta que le había planteado su novio. Pero era una excelente pregunta ¡¿Qué diablos hacia Cake ahí?! ¡En medio de su cita, es más…en medio de ambos!

-Oh… ¿Yo? Nada, solo me estoy asegurando de que no quieras llegar a tercera base con mi hermana-respondió Cake mientras se llevaba un dulce a la boca. Fionna se sonrojo hasta las orejas y suspiro.

Marshall sonrió maliciosamente-Ja, no quiero llegar a tercera base con Fionna, quiero hacer un Home run con ella-la cola de Cake se erizo y Fionna se sonrojo aún más.

-Eres un maldito pervertido.-dijo Cake con el ceño fruncido-No puedo entender cómo es que Fionna se fijó en alguien como tú.

Fionna miro de reojo a Cake y se preparó para hablar-Me fije en Marshall Lee, porque es sobreprotector, inteligente, amable, además de que también es muy guapo-Fionna sonreía ampliamente.

-¡Esto es increíble!-grito Cake en tono sarcástico-Este tipo…-señalo a Marshall acusadoramente-…es un completo pervertido. Tuve que salvarte la otra vez de sus garras ¿Recuerdas?

Marshall y Fionna se sonrojaron-Como olvidarlo-dijeron al unísono.

_**-Flash-Back-**_

_La noche era preciosa, las estrellas se encontraban en su mayor esplendor, iluminando a una bella pareja que se encontraba debajo de un gran árbol. Para ser exactos a Fionna y a Marshall._

_-Te amo-dijo la chica de preciosos orbes azules._

_Marshall le acaricio delicadamente el rostro a la joven y esta cerró con una tierna sonrisa en los labios. Se dieron un beso muy apasionado, Marshall jugueteo con la lengua de su chica, su sabor era tan dulce, le encantaba. Se separaron unos cuentos segundos después, Fionna estaba inhalando el puro aire una y otra vez, aquel beso casi la deja sin aliento, literalmente. Chocaron sus frentes y rieron un buen rato, era divertido estar el uno con el otro, por fin juntos. Marshall rozo con la punta de sus finos dedos la pierna de Fionna, esta sintió un leve escalofrió recorrerle la espalda. Marshall lo notó y sonrió maliciosamente, tenía una buena idea en mente. Pero de pronto recordó que la humana solo tenía quince años, de verdad ¿Sería correcto? ¿Estaría bien? Bueno, no es un delito, así que lo intentaría._

_-Oye Fi. Quiero tener sexo contigo-que directo. Fionna abrió los ojos como platos y sintió como su estómago daba un vuelco, por Glob ¿Por qué Marshall es tan directo con lo que quiere?_

_-M-Marshall n-no crees que es a-algo a-apresurado-la pobre no podía hablar muy bien, aún estaba repasando en su cerebro que era lo que tenía que hacer._

_Marshall se pasó una mano por entre sus cabellos azabaches-Sí, lo sé. En fin…si no quieres no te voy a obli…-no pudo terminar ya que unos suaves y dulces labios se posaron sobre los suyos._

_Fionna envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del vampiro y lo besó más apasionadamente. Marshall recorrió con sus dedos delgados una de las piernas blanquecina de Fionna, esta gimió de placer. Maldita sea, era increíblemente sexy. Se separaron y se miraron cariñosamente. El vampiro lamio el cuello delgado y frágil de la humana, provocando que esta irguiera un poco la espalda al sentir aquel acto tan seductor y placentero. Poco a poco comenzaron a sentir un ardor recorrer por todo su cuerpo entero, Fionna abrió los primeros botones de la camisa a cuadros de Marshall, la piel azulada del vampiro era suave al contacto. Fionna levantó poco a poco el polo que traía puesto, pero entonces sintió como alguien la cogía de ambas manos._

_-Ni se te ocurra.-dijo una voz, sonaba seria._

_-¿Cake?-pregunto Fionna inocentemente. Era obvio que era su hermana, que estúpida, que estúpida._

_-Eres de lo peor Marshall Lee-dijo Cake alejando a Fionna del vampiro-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?!-grito ya muy enfadada y enseñando las garras. Marshall solo le saco la lengua burlonamente. Era todo, ese "mocoso" la tenía harta-¡Querías violar a Fionna!-grito Cake abalanzándose contra él y arañando su cara._

_Marshall logro zafarse de ella comenzando a levitar-¡No la quería violar! ¡Es mi novia, estúpida bola de pelos!-grito Marshall. Cake se detuvo ante esa confesión, al igual que Fionna. Santo Glob ¡Marshall dijo que era su novia! Eso ya lo sabía, pero que él lo dijera era realmente tierno y agradable._

_Cake se removió incomoda en su lugar, se cruzó de brazos pensativa y después de unos segundos cogió a Fionna delicadamente de la mano, como si estuviera tratando con una niña pequeña-Vámonos Fi…-Marshall iba a decir algo para evitarlo, pero Cake no lo dejo-Marshall, está bien. Es tu novia, pero… ¡Eso no quiere decir que pueden hacer cochinadas! ¡Y menos a las afueras del bosque!-Marshall inflo los cachetes como un niño pequeño, era cierto. No podían hacer "eso" a las afueras del bosque, se vería extraño._

_Después de eso, Marshall no abrió la boca más, solo se limitó a darle un beso en la mejilla a su novia e irse levitando, no sin antes ganarse varios insultos por parte de Cake como "Chupa almas" o "Vampiro Pervertido". Cuando Cake se aseguró de que el vampiro estuviera lo bastante lejos, se dedicó a darle un buen sermón a su hermanita como: "Debes saber que hay que ser prudentes con esas cosas…", también "Ok, admito que es súper sexy, pero no por eso vas a estar haciendo esas cosas…" y "Lo podrás hacer cuando cumplas los cuarenta años". Fionna suspiro resignada, odiaba escuchar sermones de parte de su hermana felina._

_**-Fin-Flash-Back-**_

Cake mordió una manzana (propiedad, antes, de Marshall)-No voy a dejarlos solos en ningún momento. Así que confórmense con mi presencia de una vez por todas.

-Basta. Estoy harto de ti, Cake.-dijo Marshall con el ceño fruncido-Fi, vayamos al Dulce Reino a ver que hacen o que se yo…-el vampiro tomo de la mano a Fionna, provocando un sonrojo menor en esta.

-Débiles.-susurro Cake.

**-Hora-de-Aventura-**

Una gran explosión hizo que la dulce gente se pusiera muy nerviosa. La explosión provenía del palacio del dulce reino, para ser más precisos…venía del laboratorio del Dulce Príncipe. Finn y Marceline estuvieron atentos a ellos y rápidamente fueron al laboratorio. Esa explosión sí que había sido fuerte.

La dulce princesa y el príncipe Gumball salieron del laboratorio. Sus batas blancas ya no eran tan blancas, pues ahora una esencia molesta y gris estaba sobre estos. Polvo. No parecían tener heridas ni nada de eso, solo se veían algo cansados y fastidiados. Finn y Marceline llegaron inmediatamente con ellos.

-¿Pero qué demonios paso?-pregunto Marceline mientras veía disimuladamente si Bonibelle se encontraba bien, no iba a admitirlo pero se preocupaba por ella.

La Dulce Princesa se sacudió delicadamente su bata-Algo salió mal, no se preocupen…no es nada grave…-Marceline suspiro, Finn sonrió levemente.

-Que bien, creímos que les había pasado algo malo.-dijo Finn viendo a los gobernantes del Dulce Reino.

-No, estamos bien. Gracias por preocuparte-agradeció Gumball. Finn y Marceline no lo notaron antes, pero el príncipe llevaba en sus manos un matraz que contenía un líquido rosa.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Marcy, señalando el matraz.

La Dulce Princesa sonrió con superioridad-Esto…-señalo el matraz que llevaba su hermano en las manos-Queridísima Marceline, es…la sustancia más dulce y deliciosa que hay en toda la tierra terrestre.-dijo orgullosamente. Marceline y Finn intercambiaron miradas y ladearon la cabeza. Glob, esos tontos solo se preocupan por la aventura y no saben ni un poquito de ciencia. La Princesa suspiro y sonrió de lado-Verán, Gumball y yo creamos el sabor más delicioso de la tierra de Ooo. Cuando lo prueben ya lo verán, idiotas.

Marceline le quito rápidamente el matraz a Gumball-¿De verdad? Yo quiero probar…-dijo llevándoselo a la boca. Pero en eso la Dulce Princesa se lo quito.

-No, aún no. Además también tienen que estar aquí todos los demás. Fionna, Marshall, Cake y Jake ¿Entendido?-pregunto. Marceline asintió con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos. Finn solamente asintió.

Paso exactamente una hora. Marshall, Fionna y Cake habían llegado tal como había predicho la princesa del Dulce Reino, de alguna manera sabía que iban a venir. El príncipe Gumball se incomodó ante la presencia del vampiro y de la humana pero no les dijo nada, eso era lo mejor. Jake aviso por su teléfono con cámara que se demoraría más de lo normal en regresar al palacio ya que tenía cosas muy "importantes" que hacer. Como todos estaban reunidos era momento de que la princesa enseñara su "gran" experimento a sus "amigos".

-Bien, ya que todos están aquí. Es hora de probar el "Hyper goût sucré"-dijo la princesa mientras alzaba los brazos eufóricamente. Aún seguía con su bata, pero esta ya no se encontraba tan polvosa como antes.

-¿De qué mierda hablas, Bonibelle?-pregunto Marshall Lee. La Dulce princesa frunció el ceño. Demonios ese rebelde no controla su vocabulario.

-Ya lo veras, Marshall Lee Abadeer.-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios. Sí, es mejor que te calles Marshall, la princesa es incluso más aterradora que tú.

Todos se encontraban en el salón principal. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en silencio, hasta que la puerta se abrió y la ama de llaves, Mentita, entro con una gran tazón y un cucharon en la mano. Dejo los utensilios en una pequeña mesa y se retiró inmediatamente. La dulce Princesa miro a su hermano de reojo, le dijo algo con la mirada y este asintió con la cabeza. El príncipe Gumball se aproximó al tazón y vertió la sustancia que había en el matraz. Fionna tomo el cucharon y miró a la princesa como pidiéndole permiso si es que podía ser la primera en tomar un sorbo. La princesa asintió y Fionna sonrió dulcemente. Llenó el cucharon de aquella sustancia rosácea y se lo llevo a la boca.

-Glob…e-es deliciosa ¡Lo es! ¡Es la bebida más dulce y deliciosa que he probado en toda mi vida!-grito Fionna. Aquel sabor…no encontraba palabras para describirlo. Sencillamente parecía hecho por ángeles.

-¿En serio? Déjame probar-dijo Marshall, acercándose a su novia. Fionna le dio el cucharon en la boca. Se veían tan tiernos a miradas de todos, menos, claro de Bonibelle y Gumball-Wow. Sí, es…increíble. No puedo creer que ustedes nerds hicieran algo tan delicioso.

Bonibelle sonrió levemente y se acercó a la pareja, Fionna le dio el cucharon y la princesa dio un sorbo. No dijo nada, ya se lo esperaba de todas formas, sabia realmente bien.

Marceline, Finn y Cake, después. Cada uno describió a la perfección el sabor de la sustancia rosácea. El único que todavía no había probado el "Hyper goût sucré" era el príncipe Gumball, algo no le había entrado en la cabeza. No entendía porque era de color rosa, de acuerdo con los libros de sus abuelos la sustancia tenía que ser de un color lila, pero no. Salió color rosa, tal vez hicieron algo mal. Gumball se lo comento a Bonibelle pero esta le restó importancia. Su hermana le dijo que tomara de una vez la sustancia, que estaba deliciosa, pero él le respondió que no. Bonibelle no volvió a insistir, no le iba a rogar al terco de su hermano.

En fin…pasaron unos cuantos minutos. El príncipe Gumball tenía razón, al parecer si habían hecho mal la sustancia. Ahora lo sabía, pues todos estaban acurrucados en el suelo, dormidos. El príncipe suspiro pesadamente, esos torpes. Todos se encontraban acurrucados en el suelo, con una sonrisa estúpida en sus rostros. Gumball se acercó a Fionna y acaricio sus delicados y rubios cabellos. La humana sonreía como nunca antes, de seguro estaba soñando algo muy lindo. El príncipe cargo en brazos a la humana, la colocaría en el sillón sino podría resfriarse por estar mucho tiempo en ese frio suelo. Antes de que la colocara sobre el sofá sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cuello…era Fionna.

-¿Fionna?-pregunto el príncipe. Era obvio que era ella, pero lucia algo diferente. Sus preciosos orbes azules eran mucho más profundos ahora. Fionna frunció el ceño levemente-¿Te sientes bien?

-¡Claro que no! ¡¿Por qué rayos me estas cargando como a una chica?! ¡Maldito afeminado!-grito "Fionna". El príncipe Gumball abrió los ojos como platos y soltó a la humana bruscamente.

La chica cayo sentada y gruño algo que Gumball no pudo entender-F-Fionna…-comenzó el príncipe. Que extraño, Fionna nunca le hablaba así.

-¿Eh? ¿Fionna? ¿Por qué me llamas así, afeminado? ¡Soy Marshall Lee! ¡¿Es que acaso estas ciego?!-grito mientras movía uno de sus puños de forma amenazante.

-No, no lo estoy. Creo que tú…sí, lo estas. Mírate bien "Marshall"-dijo el príncipe cruzándose de brazos.

"Marshall" alzo una ceja y se tocó la nuca acariciando sus cabellos, eran muchos más largos de lo que recordaba, además de que eran mucho más suaves. Abrió los ojos como platos y se acarició el pecho. Y… ¡¿Qué carajo?!

-¡¿Qué e-es esto?!-grito mientras se frotaba una y otra vez los senos-¡Mierda! ¡Soy Fionna!-grito, con los ojos bien abiertos…

**-Hora-de-Aventura-**

**Angely dice… **"Hyper goût sucré" significa "Sabor híper dulce" ¡Lamento si me estoy convirtiendo en una pervertida! ¡No lo hago a propósito! E-es solo que me compre un libro hace poco y…y no pregunte qué clase de genero era…b-bueno resulto ser un libro MUY interesante, MUY INTERESANTE. Ustedes me entienden ¿Verdad? Jiji, como sea, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Qué bueno, que está vez no demore casi nada ¡Por cierto! ¿Vieron Bad Little Boy? Yo, sí. Kya! Marshall diciéndole a Fionna "Antes que muera admite que estas enamorada de mí" ¡Fue súper cute! Me encanto…lástima que Fionna dijo que solo era un "flechazo" p-pero eso es un buen comienzo ¿Verdad?


	11. Hyper goût sucré 2 Parte

**Disclaimer:** Hora de Aventura y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Es propiedad de Pendlenton Ward, únicamente.

**Advertencias: **Lenguaje soez y¿Perversión?, algo…

**Parejas: **Finnceline y Fiolee.

**Angely dice… **^3^ Bueno, aquí les dejo el onceavo capítulo. Mi hermanita y mi primo (fanáticos de hora de aventura), me ayudaron a escribir este capítulo ¿Qué porque me ayudaron? Porque yo no tenía muchas ganas de escribir, además que necesito estudiar para mi examen de inglés. Como sea, espero que les guste.

**~Juntos por Siempre~**

**Capítulo 11: Hyper goût sucré 2 Parte.**

-¡Mira lo que me hiciste, estúpido afeminado! ¡Te voy a matar!-grito Marshall, quien en ese momento se encontraba en el cuerpo de Fionna.

-Yo no hice nada, así que por favor deja de hacer tanto alboroto, Fionna…d-digo Marshall-respondió el príncipe Gumball, mientras desviaba la mirada. Que Marshall se encontrara en el cuerpo de Fionna, era divertido en muchos aspectos, así que trataba de aguantar sus ganas de reír.

-Ok, ok…podemos arreglar esto ¿Verdad?-pregunto desesperadamente. Gumball miró el techo y comenzó a pensar ¿Cómo podían solucionar ese problema? Tal vez, revisar los libros de sus abuelos serviría de algo, aunque no estaba seguro de hallar un antídoto para estos casos, ya que se supone que los científicos del Dulce Reino casi nunca se equivocan.

-Tal vez, no estoy seguro "Fionna"-respondió el príncipe mientras veía de reojo a los demás. Aún seguían dormidos, eso era buena señal…

Fionna (Marshall) acaricio sus dorados cabellos, no lo había pensado antes. Pero su chica sí que tenía un cabello precioso, se sintió estúpido por notarlo recién en aquel momento. Después de todo lo que más le llamaba la atención de la humana era su desarrollado cuerpo de adolescente.

-Su cuerpo…

-¿Dijiste algo Marshall?-pregunto el príncipe.

-¡Su cuerpo!-grito Fionna (Marshall), alzando los brazos eufóricamente-¡Estoy en el cuerpo de Fionna!-Gumball alzo una ceja ¿A qué se refiere ese idiota?

-Sí, ya lo sé. No soy estúpido.-respondió el príncipe, creyendo que el ex vampiro se burlaba de él.

Eso era perfecto, ahora que se encontraba en el cuerpo de su chica, podía aprovechar al máximo si es que así lo deseaba. Comenzó a frotar sus senos, un leve sonrojo en las mejillas apareció en su rostro. Genial, los senos de su queridita eran tan suaves, podía seguir así por toda la vida, no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

-O-oye…deja de masturbarte…-"Fionna" no hizo caso a lo que el príncipe Gumball dijo-Fio…digo Marshall ¡Ya basta! ¡Ni si quiera es tu cuerpo!

Fionna dejo de acariciar sus senos, tenía razón. No debía invadir la "privacidad" de su novia, si se le podía llamar así. Pero es que el cuerpo de Fionna es tan candente y sexy. Al carajo Gumball, nunca en su vida había obedecido a nadie y no lo haría ahora que tenía esa única oportunidad.

-¡Jodete!-le grito el ex vampiro mientras se dirigía a la puerta tratando de huir para estar a solas…con su nuevo cuerpo.

El príncipe Gumball lo detuvo justo a tiempo, cogiéndolo por la cintura. Fionna (Marshall) trató de quitarse de en medio a Gumball, ese imbécil sí que es un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

Fue en ese momento cuando alguien despertó y ellos dejaron de forcejar…

-¿Ah? ¿Fionna y el príncipe?-dijo un voz suave pero masculina. Era Finn-Fionna…Fionna…-susurro mientras se frotaba los ojos, después de todo acababa de despertar y aun se sentía algo cansado-¡Ah! ¡¿Fionna?!

El príncipe Gumball soltó a Fionna (Marshall) poco a poco. Genial, "Finn" había despertado, ahora tendría que averiguar quién es en realidad. El príncipe se acercó sigilosamente a Finn y le tendió la mano, para ayudar a que se levante. Finn la tomó algo nervioso ¿Qué carajos estaba sucediendo? Todo esto es muy extraño.

-O…ok. Príncipe déjese de juegos ¿Por qué e…estoy ahí?-preguntó con la voz temblorosa. Mientras señalaba a Fionna (Marshall).

Gumball abrió los ojos como platos-Ósea que tú eres Fionna ¿V-verdad?-Finn (Fionna) asintió lentamente con la cabeza, sin despegar sus ojos de Fionna (Marshall).

-Genial, genial…mi novia se encuentra en el cuerpo de su estúpido hermano.-dijo el ex vampiro con tono sarcástico. Eso no era para nada "genial", su chica está en el cuerpo de un hombre y encima en el de su tonto hermano.

-¿Novia? ¿Cuerpo?-Finn se tocó el pecho…mierda ¡Está plano! Abrió los ojos como platos y comenzó a "inspeccionar" su cuerpo una y otra vez. Eso era malo, estaba en el cuerpo de su hermanito, Finn. Rápidamente cogió del cuello de la camisa a Gumball y comenzó a zarandearlo repetidas veces-¡Príncipe ayúdeme~! ¡Tengo el cuerpo de un muchacho~! ¡Ayúdeme~!-el grito de "Finn" comenzó a despertar a los demás.

-¡Agh! ¡Cállense! ¡¿Qué no ven que intento dormir?!-grito una gata blanca con motas cafés. Esta de repente abrió sus ojos como platos-¿Eh? M-mi…voz ¡¿Por qué mi voz suena tan horrible?!-la gata comenzó a tocar su pelaje peludo ¡Maldita sea! ¡Porque tenía tantos pelos!

Una vampiresa de piel azulada, bostezó. Los gritos también la habían despertado a ella, comenzó a frotarse los ojos suavemente. No supo cómo o porque pero de repente comenzó a sentir un dolor horrible en la espalda.

-Por Glob…-susurró mientras se acariciaba la espalda. Sí que dolía muy fuerte, pero ¿Por qué? Nunca antes tuvo dolores así, antes-No entiendo que me pasa…-bajo un poco la mirada y vio algo que nunca antes había visto ¿Tenía pechos?-Ah…por eso duele…-la vampiresa se paró de golpe y se sonrojo levemente-¡¿Por qué soy una mujer?!

Marshall (o mejor dicho el cuerpo de Marshall) abrió los ojos de golpe, que molestos que eran. ¿Acaso no saben que una siesta debe ser por lo menos de dos horas? Esos torpes. "Marshall sintió su cuerpo muy ligero, vaya, eso era nuevo. Pero le gustaba. Se paró elegantemente y comenzó a sacudir sus ropas. Que extraño ¿Llevaba esa clase de ropa? Además ¿Tenía un pecho tan plano?

Miró a su alrededor y vio a los demás. Actuando como idiotas, gritando cosas sin sentido, mientras se tocaban el cuerpo ¿Qué hacían? ¿Se están masturbando en su propio palacio?-Gumball-llamó autoritariamente, haciendo que los demás se callen y lo miren de reojo.

-¿Eh? ¿H-hermana?-pregunto el príncipe, eso no puede ser posible. De todas las demás personas, porque justamente su hermana tuvo que acabar en ese cuerpo.

-Sí… ¿Por qué…-no terminó de hablar, ya que fijo su vista en algo o mejor dicho en alguien. En la dulce princesa, quien yacía dormida tranquilamente en el suelo, justo a unos cuantos metros al lado suyo-¿Por qué estoy ahí?-frunció el ceño, y miró nuevamente a su hermano-¡¿Qué hiciste?!

**-Hora-de-Aventura-**

-Ya veo…así que ahora cada uno está en cuerpos distintos. Marshall se encuentra en el cuerpo de Fionna-el ex vampiro desvió la mirada, con los brazos cruzados. Aún seguía molesto porque el idiota de Gumball no lo había dejado masturbarse-…Fionna se encuentra en el cuerpo de Finn-"Finn" se sonrojo levemente, en realidad no le molestaba tanto estar en el cuerpo de su hermano, más bien se le hacía divertido, pero no podía decir eso porque si no Marceline la podría ahorcar-Finn se encuentra en el cuerpo de Marceline-"Marceline" se encontraba sonrojado hasta las orejas. Cielo santo ¿Por qué?-Marceline se encuentra en el cuerpo de Cake…-a "Cake" se le erizo la cola, quería cambiar de cuerpo ahora. No le gustaba estar atrapada en el cuerpo de una gata que le recuerda al pulgoso de Jake-…Cake se encuentra en mi cuerpo…y yo me encuentro en el de Marshall Lee-dijo Marshall (DP) sin mucho ánimo.

Gumball era el único que se encontraba en su cuerpo, gracias a Glob-Mar…digo hermanita, deberíamos regresar al laboratorio y crear un antídoto rápido-Marshall (DP) sonrió levemente y asintió con la cabeza.

-Puag~ Rosadita no le sonrías al afeminado de Gumball con mi cuerpo. Se ve tan marica-dijo Fionna (Marshall) con el ceño fruncido pero con tono burlón.

Marshall (DP) se sonrojo levemente y fulminó a Fionna (Marshall) con la mirada, si las miradas mataran. Ese idiota ya estaría muerto hace mucho tiempo.

"Marshall" cogió a Gumball del brazo y lo jaloneo fuera de la habitación, con dirección al laboratorio. No iba a quedarse ahí, peleando con ese ex vampiro idiota, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, como arreglar esa tontería que ella misma había provocado. Porque ella lo provoco, ella fue la tonta que no quiso escuchar a su hermano, cuando este le advirtió.

-¿Y ahora qué?-preguntó la Dulce Princesa, quien en realidad era Cake.

-No lo sé, pero esto no me agrada para nada. Ni siquiera puedo darle un beso a Finn, porque estoy en este extraño cuerpo y Finn se encuentra en el mío-respondió Cake (Marceline).

-¡Oye, rarita! ¡No llames extraño a mi cuerpo!-grito la "princesa", mientras fruncía el ceño.

Marceline (Finn) suspiró. Perfecto, lo único que les faltaba era pelearse entre ellos. La "vampira" se cruzó de brazos ¿Dónde se encuentra Jake cuando lo necesitan? Tonto perro, de seguro se encontraba en la plaza comprando dulces, él sabía que eso era lo "importante" que había dicho Jake que estaba haciendo.

-Finn…-escuchó su nombre y volteó rápidamente. Era él, bueno Fionna en su cuerpo.

-¿Qué pasa, Fi?-preguntó Marceline (Finn) con una sonrisa cálida en sus labios.

-¿Te molesta?-pregunto "Finn", "Marcy" inclinó la cabeza a un lado ¿A qué se refiere con eso?-Ya sabes…a que yo, este en tu cuerpo ¿Te molesta?

Marceline (Finn) entendió a lo que se refería su hermana, en realidad si le molestaba que estuviera en su cuerpo. Sentía que invadían su propiedad, pero no lo iba a decir. Fionna era su hermana, una de las chicas que más quería en todo el mundo, lo último que quería era lastimar sus sentimientos.

-No, no me molesta. De verdad-Fionna quien ahora se encontraba en el cuerpo de Finn, sonrió ampliamente y se abalanzó contra Marceline (Finn) dándole un cálido y tierno abrazo.

El ex humano, correspondió al abrazo, se sentía tan bien abrazar a su hermanita, a pesar de que en realidad se abrazaba así mismo, o algo así.

-¡Oye! ¡Aléjate de mi novia!-grito Fionna (Marshall). Separando a ambos, bruscamente. "Marcy" frunció levemente el ceño, vaya…Marshall seguía siendo celoso, pero que tonto. Finn y Fionna solo eran hermanos y nada más-Fionna…-la mencionada lo miró con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, sí que era extraño verse ella misma, casi.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó con una leve sonrisa. Fionna (Marshall) no le respondió-Marshall ¿Qué ocu…-no pudo terminar de preguntar que ocurría. Porque sintió unos suaves y rosados labios estamparse contra los suyos. No puede ser, Fionna, bueno en realidad era Marshall, lo estaba besando solo que con el cuerpo de ella…y ella tenía el cuerpo de su hermano. Esperen ¿Eso no es incesto? ¡Por Glob!-E…es-espera-grave error. No debió abrir la boca, porque ahora Fionna había ingresado su lengua.

Marceline (Finn) se sonrojo hasta las orejas y volteó inmediatamente, quería ver, pero eso sería raro. Cielo santo, estúpido Marshall, se supone que está en el cuerpo de Fionna y Fionna está en el cuerpo de Finn. ¿Cómo se les ocurre besarse? Si alguien los ve, ese sería definitivamente su fin. Si alguien los ve…

Cake (Marceline) abrió los ojos como platos. Mierda ¡Fionna está besando a su novio, bueno…al cuerpo de su novio! Pero es casi lo mismo. De alguna manera agradeció tener garras en ese momento. La gata se abalanzó contra Fionna y trató de arañarle la cara, aunque sin mucho esfuerzo.

-¡Marshall! ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! ¡No ves que tu novia está en el cuerpo de Finn!-grito "Cake". Marshall abrió los ojos como platos, carajo. Era cierto, su lindísima Fionna se encontraba en el cuerpo de ese muchacho inmaduro.

-Ok, ok…entendí.-respondió el ex vampiro quitándose a la gata de encima. Se acomodó la ropa y se aproximó al umbral de la puerta, pero antes de irse volteó a ver a "Finn" y se sonrojo levemente. Que idiota ¿Cómo se le ocurrió besarla, si estaba en el cuerpo de ese mocoso?-Iré al baño…a enjuagarme la boca.-susurró y desapareció.

-Bastardo…-susurró Marceline (Finn), pues lo había escuchado claramente gracias a los oídos de Marceline, que eran muy desarrollados-Esto es horrible…-dijo, Cake (Marceline) lo miró de reojo, que raro es verse uno mismo, ahí te das cuenta de cómo eres en realidad, claro solo físicamente. Aunque un espejo también servía, pero claro, siempre es de una manera distinta.

**-Hora-de-Aventura-**

Fionna (Marshall) se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del Dulce Reino, inconscientemente se acercó a un ventanal y dejó que el sol tocara su cuerpo. Se sentía bien, era la primera vez en muchos años que sentía el calor del sol, sin que quemara su piel azulina. Se sintió agradecido con Fionna, de alguna manera. Ya que con su cuerpo podía sentir muchas cosas que ya había olvidado. El calor del sol resplandeciente, la respiración de sus pulmones, el palpitar de su corazón. Todas esas cosas que había olvidado, cuando su madre dio la orden de convertirlo en un vampiro. Su madre…hace mucho tiempo que no la veía, a aquella mujer tan hermosa. Pero que siempre lo molestaba porque le gustaba la música, al igual que su tío Hunson Abadeer hacía con Marceline, su prima. Respiro hondo, tratando de olvidarse de sus familiares, ahora tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar, como su futuro con Fionna.

-Bien… ¿Ahora donde estará el baño?-se preguntó así mismo, mientras veía a los lados. Parece que tenía que caminar más, aunque no le molestaba. Antes de que diera un paso al frente sintió como en aquel largo pasillo el ambiente se volvía más cálido. Maldición, sabía perfectamente quien era el culpable de aquello.

-Fionna…h-hola-"Fionna" sonrió burlonamente. Y giró lentamente para quedar frente a frente con el príncipe flama.

-Hola príncipe-dijo burlonamente. El príncipe flama alzo una ceja, que raro. Fionna no se comporta de esa manera, decidió ignorar la manera de comportarse de la humana y sonrió ligeramente.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Fi?-preguntó el príncipe. Fionna (Marshall) apoyo sus manos en su cadera y suspiró, ese principito era una molestia, pero sería divertido burlarse un rato de él.

-Sí, gracias por preguntar, Flama. Oye te voy a preguntar algo importante…-el príncipe alzo una ceja y asintió con la cabeza-¿Te gusto?

Flama se sonrojo levemente ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Además ¿Por qué Fionna se comporta de esa manera tan extraña? Definitivamente le pasa algo raro, pero no hay tiempo para discutir de eso con ella. Debía aprovechar esta oportunidad, para declarársele a Fionna. Abrió la boca y cuando estuvo a punto de decir algo…

-Olvídalo, no necesitar responderme. Porque yo no estoy interesada en alguien. Es más estoy pensando en quedarme sola por el resto de mi vida~-el tono de voz que usaba era burlón, todo mundo se daría cuenta que tan solo es una broma. Todo el mundo menos el príncipe Flama-A propósito, más le vale a tu hermana dejar de molestarme por besar a Finn la otra vez. No fue mi culpa. ¿Entendido?-el príncipe asintió con la cabeza repetidas veces-Ok, gracias. Y aprovechando que estoy en el cuerpo de Fionna…-eso Marshall lo dijo a posta, ese vampiro idiota. El príncipe alzo una ceja, sí que esa humana actuaba raro-…iré a masturbarme.-Ok, sí que estaba actuando de una forma extraña, muy extraña. "Fionna" dio media vuelta y continuo caminando, disfrutando por las caras raras que hacia el príncipe, ese tonto, de seguro no tiene idea de lo que acaba de pasar justo ahora.

El príncipe Flama suspiró y se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano-Esa rara…

**-Hora-de-Aventura-**

Jake tenía un gran canasto con varios pastelillos y dulces dentro. Se adentró en el palacio, que peculiar. No hay mucho ruido que digamos, fue entonces cuando comenzó a oír voces en una habitación. Dejó su canasto a un lado y se abrió la puerta donde oyó las voces, si recordaba bien, ese era el laboratorio del príncipe Gumball. Efectivamente, era su laboratorio, pues allí adentro se encontraba el príncipe y ¿Marshall?

Marshall traía un matraz en la mano, mientras Gumball revisaba unos pesados libros de tapa rosa. El príncipe suspiro, cansadamente. Marshall lo vio con una ceja alzada ¿Ahora qué le pasa?

-No entiendo, porque.-Marshall dejó el matraz en un escritorio que se encontraba al frente suyo-¿Por qué Fionna no se enamoró de mí?-¿Qué? Jake observó detenidamente la escena ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Además ¿No siente vergüenza por preguntarle eso al novio de Fionna, es rarísimo? Pensaba Jake.

-No lo sé. Pero te lo dije antes, Gumball…-¿Antes? ¿Qué acaso ya habían hablado de eso antes?-…más adelante encontraras a alguien que sepa corresponderte. Te lo prometo ¿Bien?-Marshall hablaba tan calmadamente, parecía una persona completamente distinta. El príncipe sonrió y asintió con la cabeza-Además ¿No te basta conmigo? ¡Yo te quiero mucho, tonto~!-grito Marshall (DP) mientras se abalanzaba contra su hermano, para darle un abrazo.

Oh, por Glob. ¿Esto es posible?-No puede ser verdad ¿O sí?-se preguntaba el can, en susurros.

A Marshall (DP) le gustaba bromear con su hermanito, de vez en cuando hacer eso era bueno y divertido. Gumball se sonrojo levemente, le agradaba cuando su hermana dejaba de lado esa imagen perfecta y refinada de lado, aunque era algo raro. Puesto que se encontraba en el cuerpo del vampiro. Marshall (DP) deposito un suave beso en una de las mejillas de su hermano.

Jake se mordió la lengua, para evitar que diera un grito asustado. No puede ser…Marshall está engañando a Fionna, y encima con el príncipe Gumball. Pero no, esto no se va a quedar así.

El bulldog de pelaje amarillento tomó rápidamente el canasto y corrió lo más rápido que pudo por uno de los pasillos, debía encontrar a Fionna o a Finn o a quien sea. Se detuvo de golpe, y se acercó sigilosamente a uno de los grandes ventanales. Afuera estaba Cake, perfecto. Podría decírselo a ella, ya que la gata es muy amiga de Fionna, no. Más que amiga, es su hermana adoptiva. Volvió a dejar el canasto a un lado y se aproximó a una pequeña palanca que colgaba en la esquina del ventanal. Era para hacer a un lado el vidrio. Cuando movió la palanca, el ventanal se abrió y dejo ver con más claridad a la gata.

-Oye Ca…-no continuo porque la gata comenzó a hacer algo extraño.

"Cake" comenzó a correr como loca por todos lados, gritando una y otra vez:-¡El sol~! ¡El sol~! ¡El sol es hermoso~ y cálido~!-Jake cogió su canasto lleno de dulces y volvió a caminar.

-Tal vez, será mejor ir directamente con Fionna-dijo el can, mientras cogía un pastelillo de chocolate y lo comía lentamente.

Los dulces del canasto se iban acabando poco a poco, parece que al final no se los iba a poder invitar a nadie. El can de nombre Jake entró a una habitación, parecía la biblioteca. No, no parecía. Era la biblioteca, los libros la delataban. Colocó el canasto, ahora vacío, encima de una mesa de madera caoba. Se aproximó a un gran estante y antes de dar un paso más, se detuvo al sentir que dos personas charlaban.

-Lo sé. Ya no me lo vuelvas a decir-era la voz de su hermanito, Finn.

Estiro un poco el cuello para ver, si de verdad era el humano. Suerte que el estante lo cubría por completo.

Sí, era Finn y estaba con ¿La dulce Princesa? ¿Qué hacía con ella? ¿No se supone que ya no siente nada por ella? Finn se sentó en el suelo, parecía agotado. La Dulce Princesa lo imito. Otra rareza más, la princesa sentándose en el suelo, olvidándose completamente de sus modales.

-Está bien, lo que digas. Pero enserio lo amas ¿Verdad?-Finn asintió con la cabeza lentamente, un leve ardor se formó en sus mejillas.-Ok, ok. ¿Qué fue lo que más te gusto de ese vampiro idiota?-¿Vampiro idiota? ¿Se refiere a Marceline, no?

Finn (Fionna) acarició sus sedosos cabellos rubios, era increíble. No había mucha diferencia en ella y Finn, bueno era de entender pues eran gemelos-Su personalidad atrayente. Me gusta también como me protege, como se preocupa tanto por mí, no me juzga por como soy ni por cómo me comporto.-Jake abrió los ojos como platos. Ese Finn, también estaba actuando extraño ¿Lo protege? ¿No se supone que es al revés?-Por todo eso y por más…amo tanto a Marshall Lee.

Jake volvió a morderse la lengua, si seguía llevándose esa clase de sorpresas terminaría con la lengua machacada. La Dulce Princesa sonrió dulcemente, por fin. Por fin, hacia algo propia de ella. Sin embargo, eso no era el punto, ahora. Jake movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Tenía que concentrarse ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Su hermanito está enamorado de Marshall Lee? ¿Qué pasa con Marceline? ¡Esto no tiene sentido!

-Parece que lo quieres mucho, está bien. No importa, cada quien sus gustos y colores. Yo respeto eso, además Marshall es muy guapo-dijo la "Dulce Princesa" mientras le daba golpecitos en la espalda. ¿Qué rayos? ¿A la princesa le parece normal? ¿Cómo es posible? B-bien, el can decidió dejar eso de lado, su objetivo principal era encontrar a Fionna y eso iba a hacer, antes de que saliera notó un resplandor luminoso venir de una de las ventanas. Se acercó sigilosamente y vio a la Princesa Flama ¿Qué carajo? ¿Qué se supone que hace ahí?

La princesa por otra parte, se encontraba con los ojos abiertos como platos. El hecho del porque estaba de esa manera, era porque Finn había dicho que está enamorado de Marshall Lee. Perfecto. Lo único que le faltaba, que el niñito que le gustara fuera gay ¡¿Eso no puede ser cierto, o sí?! Apretó los puños, más que enfadada con él estaba enfadada consigo mismo. Lo conocía hace casi más de un año, en todo lapso de tiempo, en que se hicieron novios, el corto con ella, etc. Jamás Finn había dado alguna pista de sus "gustos", eso la mantenía muy frustrada. Pero eso definitivamente no se iba aquedar así. No, no iba a comenzar a atacarlo, Finn la podría derrotar fácilmente, aunque estaba segura de que él no aceptaría luchar contra ella, pero Bonibelle y Marceline sí. En fin, ese no era el punto. Ella haría todo lo posible para que Finn "regresara al buen camino", sí. Definitivamente haría eso.

La Princesa Flama tronó los dedos y al instante Flambo apareció al lado suyo.

-¿Sucede algo, Princesa?-preguntó el pequeño ser hecho de fuego.

-Sí, necesito hacer un viaje.-respondió la Princesa con tono serio, sus ojos no se despegaban de la biblioteca.

-¿Un viaje? Entendido ¿Adónde exactamente planea ir?

-A la Nocheósfera…-Flambo abrió los ojos como platos y antes de que pudiera replicar algo. La princesa alzó la mano en señal de que se quedara callado-Iré a ver a la madre de Marshall Lee, para que venga y controle a su rebelde hijo.-obviamente todas aquellas palabras que salían de su boca, eran producto de los celos. Ella era así, sentía celos de cualquiera que se acercara a Finn, era una entrometida. (Sí tomoyo0000001, yo también pienso que la PF es una entrometida xP).

Con respecto a Jake, el can le iba a decir algo a la PF, pero antes de que lo hiciera, esta se esfumo en un abrir de cerrar de ojos al igual que ¿Flambo?

-Agh, se supone que debo estar buscando a Fionna…ya luego me ocupare del "rarito" de Finn.-dijo el canino, para luego dirigirse a la puerta sigilosamente y salir de ahí.

Volvió a recorrer los pasillos. Ese día era el peor de todos, bueno no peor. El más raro, por así decirlo, todos se comportaban de una manera anormal. Primero el príncipe y Marshall, que conversaban como unos grandes amigos, pero que al mismo tiempo parecían una pareja gay. Luego Cake, esa gata loca que daba voltereta tras voltereta como una verdadera desquiciada gritando y alabando una y otra vez al sol. Después estaban la Dulce Princesa y Finn. La princesa se comportaba de una manera más relajada y poco formal, y Finn…resulta que en realidad está enamorado de Marshall Lee. La pregunta entonces es… ¿Por qué está con Marceline? ¡¿Por qué se parecen?! Tal vez sea eso.

Se detuvo de golpe, algo llamó su atención. Era Marceline…y hablando del rey de roma y este que se asoma. Ella se encontraba sentada en el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra la pared. Se encontraba viendo hacia afuera, su rostro parecía tan pacífico y calmado, otra extrañez.

-Oye Mar…

-¡Ah~! ¡No lo soporto~!-a Jake se le erizo la piel. Y ahora… ¿A esta qué le pasa?-¡No quiero quedarme así! No quiero, no quiero, no quiero-parecía una tonta niña pequeña. Debió pasar algo muy malo como para que actuara de esa manera tan infantil.

-Oye Mar…

La vampiresa se levantó de golpe y se tocó los pechos-Ah~ Me gusta el cuerpo de Marcy…p-pero me hace sentir desprotegido-¿Qué? ¿Ahora habla en tercera persona y encima se toquetea el cuerpo en medio del pasillo? No puede ser…

Definitivamente es el día más extraño en toda su perra vida. Marceline sonrió de lado, y se tocó el trasero-Marcy…no está nada mal. Estúpido Ash, no debió estropear su relación con ella.-Jake comenzó a dar varios pasos hacia atrás, bien, en un principio podía ser divertido, extraño y eso. Pero ahora, francamente daba miedo. Y él que solamente quería pasar un día tranquilo con todos comiendo pastelillos y dulces deliciosos.

Salió corriendo sin pensarlo, maldita sea. El perro bulldog solo quería un día normal ¡¿Tan difícil es eso?! Después de unos diez minutos de correr por todo el palacio, se detuvo. Necesitaba recuperar el aliento, Jake apoyo sus manos y en sus rodillas y comenzó a tomar aire.

Ahora tenía que agregar a su lista a Marceline. Esa loca chupa almas se manosea el cuerpo en los pasillos de elegantes palacios hechos de dulces.

-Genial, solo falta Fionna.-dijo con sarcasmo.

Y como siempre la suerte no estaba de su lado…

Jake se incorporó cuando recupero el aliento. Santo Glob, lo bueno de todo eso era que el día acabaría de una vez. El bulldog dio unos cuantos pasos, pero se detuvo un momento, pues escucho a alguien… ¿Gemir? ¿Era eso? Sí, sí lo era. Aquel gemido vino de una de las habitaciones que había cerca de ahí. Jake pego su oreja a la puerta, quería oír bien quien era.

-Ah~ L…los pechos de Fionna s…son t-tan s…sensibles-¿Los pechos de Fionna? Pero esa voz era de… ¿Fionna? No es verdad, esa humana se está masturbando… ¡Y encima habla en tercera persona!-Aho… ¿Eh?…-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dejo de masturbarse?

La puerta se abrió de golpe, provocando que Jake se estampara contra el suelo. Fionna (Marshall) abrió los ojos como platos, carajo. Ahora resulta que este pulgoso lo estaba espiando, esperen eso no es lo importante. Tenía que encontrar al pendejo de Gumball. El vampiro quien ahora se encontraba en el cuerpo de su chica corrió con todas sus fuerzas. Ese pendejo de Gumball. Jake por otra parte, se quedó ahí tirado en el suelo, estaba inconsciente.

**-Hora-de-Aventura-**

Jake abrió los ojos pesadamente al sentir el dulce aroma de un té verde con canela. Se sentó con mucho esfuerzo y se frotó los ojos, como quien se acaba de levantar de una larga siesta.

Cake, Finn, Fionna, Marceline, Marshall, la Dulce Princesa y el príncipe Gumball. Oh genial…lo último que quería era tratar con esos extraños seres.

-Jake ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto la dulce princesa, con un rostro que detonaba preocupación.

-Oh vamos… ¿Encontrarme bien? ¿Es enserio? ¡Si todos ustedes me causan miedo! ¡Raros!-todos abrieron los ojos como platos ¿Y este loco? ¿A qué se refiere? Se preguntaron.

-Jake, hermano ¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Finn.

-¡Por Glob! No se hagan los inocentes…ustedes…-señalo a Marshall y a Gumball-son una pareja gay ¿Verdad?-el vampiro y el príncipe se vieron y sacaron la lengua en señal de asco-… ¡Finn! Tú también eres otro raro, que forma parte de su club. No te hagas porque lo sé todo-Finn alzo una ceja, su perro sí que estaba mal de la cabeza-¡Princesa!-la mencionada lo vio rápidamente-¡Compórtate como un dama, por favor!-la princesa inclinó la cabeza a un lado-Cake… ¡Deja de adorar a dioses raros! ¡Él único que tenemos es Glob, maldición!-Cake estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero Jake continuo-¡Marceline! ¡No puedes ir paseándote por ahí, manoseándote!-Marceline miró de reojo a Finn, el humano solo apartó la mirada y se sonrojo-Y…Fionna ¡¿Cómo puedes estar masturbándote en el baño?! ¡Es anormal! ¡Sé que a esta edad te llama la atención tu cuerpo, pero no puedes hacer eso!-Fionna se sonrojo hasta las orejas y miró acusadoramente a Marshall, este sonrió burlonamente provocando que se sonrojara aún más.

-Ah~ genial ¡Ahora tenemos que explicarle todo!-grito Cake con los brazos alzados. Ella no sería la que le explicaría a Jake lo que sucedió, eso era seguro.

Finn suspiró, bajo la cabeza y alzó la mano-Yo le explico…-dijo con aire cansado.

-Gracias~-dijeron todos al unísono, para luego salir disparados de allí.

**-Hora-de-Aventura-**

**Angely dice… **Uf~ termine. Y solo espero que les haya gustado. Hace unos días se me ocurrió hacer un nuevo Fic de hora de aventura, pero con géneros que jamás he utilizado antes…terror, misterio, suspenso y maltrato…tanto físico como psicológico. No estoy segura si hacerlo, ya que la trama es CASI una mezcla de dos animes gore (Que llegaron a darme un poquito de miedo), pero fuera de eso es muy interesante *¬* En fin, dejen sus reviews ¡Me hacen muy feliz! :)


	12. Separación

**Disclaimer: **Hora de Aventura y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad única y exclusiva de Pendlenton Ward. No hago este Fic con fines de lucro.

**Advertencias: **Lenguaje soez. Actos violentos, tales como peleas. (Solo en este capítulo…creo).

**Rated:** T.

**Parejas: **Finnceline y Fiolee.

**Angely dice…** ¡¿Leyeron el título del capítulo!? Lo sé, es muy simple y todo eso. Pero este es uno de los capítulos en los que me inspire aún más ¿Por qué? Porque a varias de mis amigas (Y a mí), nos ha pasado eso. Separación. Nos hemos separado, del algún ser querido, o de la persona que amas con todo tu corazón (Como en mi caso). Ahora, la pregunta es… ¿La separación es solo por un rato o es definitiva? En fin, espero que disfruten el capítulo.

**~Juntos por Siempre~**

**Capítulo 12: Separación.**

Una mujer de piel azulada, se encontraba caminando por la tierra de AAA. Llevaba un traje negro de ejecutiva y su cabello era extremadamente largo, de un color azabache. Si se le podía definir en una sola palabra sería "Imponente". La mujer hizo aparecer, como por arte de magia, un cigarrillo. Lo encendió y se lo llevó a los labios.

-Marshall…-susurro. Mientras botaba un poco de humo de su boca-Eres un niño tan rebelde…

La mujer sonrió burlonamente, sus ojos rojizos resplandecieron más de lo normal. Estaba cerca, muy cerca de encontrar a ese mocoso malcriado que siempre se encargaba de hacerla enfadar. Pero eso acabaría ese mismo día. Ella haría que ese estúpido vampiro, se contralara de una vez.

* * *

La noche había caído muy deprisa, las estrellas se veían claramente en aquel cielo oscuro. Y la luna iluminaba a una pareja de enamorados. Fionna y Marshall se encontraban muy cerca de la casa del árbol de la humana de cabellera rubia. No podían hacer nada, porque aunque no vieran a Cake, sentían que esta observaba con detenimiento cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Oye ¿No quieres ir a mi casa?-preguntó el rey de los vampiros.

-Me encantaría, pero no puedo. Ya sabes…Cake.-respondió Fionna con una sonrisa nerviosa posada en sus labios rosados. La humana suspiro-Lo lamento, de verdad quiero ir…pero…espera. ¿Para qué quieres que vaya a tu casa?-preguntó con el ceño levemente fruncido y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Marshall alzo una ceja-Ah…pues para ver una película ¿Qué creías?-Fionna se sonrojo aún más. Que estúpida, esa vez, la que había pensado en sexo, fue ella. Marshall notó las mejillas sonrojadas de Fionna y sonrió levemente-Eres una pervertida, mi lindísima Fi.

-Cállate, vampiro pervertido.-susurro Fionna, mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus rodillas. Marshall rio levemente, parecía ser que él no era el único quien pensaba cosas pervertidas-Oye Marshall…-susurro Fionna. El vampiro se acercó un poco más a ella, para escuchar lo que diría-¿Estaremos juntos…por siempre, verdad?-preguntó la humana aún con el rostro oculto entre las rodillas.

-Sí, es más, no tienes que preguntar eso, Fi. Tú y yo vamos a estar siempre juntos-respondió con una sonrisa. Fionna alzo la cabeza, aún tenía un leve sonrojo, pero no le importo. Se inclinó hacia el vampiro y lo beso dulcemente. Marshall correspondió al beso, inmediatamente. Los besos de Fionna eran tan cálidos y llenos de vida. Se separaron al cabo de unos segundos.

-Marshall…si de verdad estaremos siempre juntos. Entonces ¿Por qué no me conviertes en un vampiro, ahora mismo?-Marshall se encogió de hombros, él creía que Fionna todavía era muy joven para ser convertida en un vampiro. Tan solo tenía quince años de edad-¿Marshall?

El vampiro regreso de sus pensamientos y negó con la cabeza. No, definitivamente no. No convertiría a Fionna en un vampiro, la humana todavía era muy joven-No puedo Fionna, eres muy joven, no creo que sea lo mejor.-Fionna sonrió melancólicamente. Así que Marshall también la consideraba muy joven, ella ya no era una niña, podía cuidarse sola, no necesitaba de nadie.

-Eres…un idiota.-dijo seriamente. Marshall abrió los ojos como platos, no era la primera vez que Fionna le decía idiota, pero esa vez le dolió puesto que lo había dicho en un tono sumamente serio, amargo y frío como el hielo. La humana se puso de pie y se dirigió a la casa del árbol, sin siquiera voltear a ver la expresión de su novio.

Marshall se levantó de inmediato y la siguió muy de cerca. Fionna se percató de ello y volteo a verlo. Su rostro estaba sumamente serio. Sus preciosos ojos azulinos se veían escalofriantes a la luz de la luna llena-Deja de seguirme, por favor.-dijo amablemente. Marshall sintió una leve punzada en su corazón. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Fionna lo estaba tratando de aquella manera? Tan cruel, tan fría, como si todo su calor se hubiera esfumado en tan solo unos segundos.

-Fionna…escucha, no entiendo porque…

-Cállate Marshall Lee. Espera…a pesar de que te diga que te calles no lo harás ¿Verdad? Porque me consideras muy joven y quien le haría caso a una tonta chiquilla como yo.-unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas. Estúpido Marshall ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratarla como si fuese una niña pequeña y tonta?

Marshall poso sus orbes rojizos en las lágrimas de Fionna, ya lo comprendía todo-Perdón Fionna…perdón por tratarte como una niña. Pero sabes…no lo eres…-el vampiro se acercó a su novia de cabellera rubia y deposito un suave beso en su mejilla. Saboreando aquellas lágrimas saladas cargadas con tristeza y amargura-Es solo que…no puedo convertirte en vampiro aún. Pero te prometo que lo hare, cuando seas…-no continuo. ¿Qué podría decir? ¿Cuándo seas más grande? No, volvería a molestar a Fionna-…cuando estés lista. Te prometo que cuando estés lista te convertiré en un vampiro.-Fionna frunció el ceño.

-Ya estoy lista. Marshall. Puedo manejar muy bien los poderes que tú tienes. Yo solo quiero estar contigo y nunca…separarme de ti.-las mejillas de Fionna se tiñeron de un color rojizo, intenso. Ella no era de las chicas que decían cursilerías, es más, odiaba esa mierda. Pero cuando se volvió novia de Marshall, todo había cambiado, eso ya no le parecía tan tonto ni estúpido, es más, decir todas esas palabras y frases de amor, le gustaban.

Marshall se sonrojo levemente y acarició los rubios cabellos de su humana-No es cierto, Fionna. No estas lista para algo como eso.-Fionna quito bruscamente la mano de Marshall, no quería que ese imbécil siguiera tocando sus cabellos dorados-¿Fionna?

-¿Por qué no lo admites?-el vampiro de piel azulada alzo una ceja ¿A qué mierda se refiere con que lo admita? ¿Admitir qué?-¡Admite que crees que soy demasiado joven!-Marshall frunció el ceño. Niña ingrata, estaba haciendo todo lo posible para tranquilizarla y que estuvieran en paz. Sin embargo, ella hacia todo lo contrario, parecía que ella quería pelearse o algo así.

-¡Está bien! ¡Lo admito! ¡Sí, sí creo que eres demasiado joven!-Fionna entrecerró los ojos, tratando de aguantar las inmensas ganas de llorar. Parece que se equivocó otra vez, al final de cuentas. Marshall no era distinto a los demás, no era distinto al príncipe Gumball ni a Bonibelle. Era exactamente igual a ellos. Él también creía que ella era demasiado joven, que no merecía ninguna responsabilidad y que no se podía cuidar sola-¡Sabes que más! ¡También creo que eres una niña ingrata, inmadura y estúpida!-el vampiro abrió los ojos como platos, no. Él no quería decir algo como eso.

-Bien…si eso es lo que piensas de mí. Entonces ¿Por qué aún somos novios?-Marshall se encogió de hombros, ¿Qué está diciendo Fionna? Acaso quiere terminar con él. No, no puede hacerlo, recién estaban comenzando una relación y él no quería dejarla por una tontería por la que acababan de pelear-Contéstame ¿Por qué aún somos novios?-Marshall se acercó a ella, con intenciones de abrazarle y de plantar un beso en aquellos labios finos y delgados, pertenecientes a Fionna. Sin embargo no lo hizo, Fionna lo empujo a un lado, no quería nada. Ni un beso ni un abrazo.

-Fionna…-susurro Marshall. Él no quería pelear, tampoco quería insultarla, solo fue un momento de estupidez de su parte. No sabía cómo, pero cuando le dijo todo eso a Fionna, no parecía él, el que haya hablado. Parecía como si alguien lo estuviera controlando, pero eso obviamente nadie se lo creería ni siquiera Fionna. La humana dio media vuelta y volvió a correr hacia la casa del árbol, esta vez, Marshall no la siguió. No quería molestarla aún más, tal vez al día siguiente arreglarían las cosas como es debido.

* * *

Una vampiresa de cabellos color azabache y preciosos robes rojizos, se encontraba sentada en un gran sofá rojo. Sus brazos estaban cruzados-Tú, sí que eres el idiota más grande todo Aaa, ah…también de Ooo.-dijo Marceline, con tono serio.

-Cállate ya, Marcy. Se supone que te lo estoy contando para que me aconsejes, no para que bajes mi autoestima, estúpida.-le contestó Marshall, con tono molesto. Ingrata, su prima, era una total ingrata.

Marceline suspiro, en cierta parte tenía razón. Se suponía que debía ayudarlo, no molestarlo-Está bien…pero sabes, por lo que me cuentas…creo que tú tienes la culpa. No deberías tratarla como una niña. Entiende, Fionna, no es ninguna niña.-Marshall se encogió de hombros y se tiró al suelo. Su vista quedo fija en el techo-Los adolescentes son así, se creen adultos cuando no lo son. Deberías entenderla un poco…y además no me pareció correcto que la hayas llamado ingrata, inmadura y estúpida…

-Lo sé…

-Aunque, ella si es así, no debiste decírselo, torpe.

-Lo sé…espera. No digas que es así, no la conoces Marcy. Fionna no es ingrata, ni inmadura ni estúpida. Solo lo dije porque…-Marshall se levantó y se sentó al lado de su prima-Sabes…ahora que lo pienso. Cuando le dije todas aquellas cosas horribles…no fui yo. Tal vez, no me creas pero yo jamás quería decir eso. Parecía como si alguien…-Marceline le cubrió la boca, impidiendo que Marshall Lee continuara.

-Te controlara…-Marshall quito con delicadeza la mano de su prima y asintió con la cabeza-Lo sabía, esa bruja está aquí-dijo con molestia. Marshall alzo una ceja ¿Bruja? ¿Qué bruja?-¡Oye~! ¡Sal de una vez~!-grito. Marshall abrió los ojos como platos, Marceline se estaba comportando muy extraño ¿A quién le hablaba? Eran los únicos en su casa-¡Sal de una jodida vez, tía Helen~!-Marshall Lee abrió los ojos como platos ¿Tía Helen? ¿Helen? Mierda, mierda.

Una figura delgada se hizo presente frente a los primos de raza vampírica. Una mujer de orbes rojizos, piel azulina y cabellos extremadamente largos y de un color azabache sonreía burlonamente. Marceline se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada, esa mujer, le caía muy mal. No solo porque siempre criticaba su manera de vestir, sino porque era idéntica a su padre, pero que más se podría esperar, si al fin y al cabo era la hermana de Hunson Abadeer.

Helen Abadeer, el nombre completo de aquella mujer, tan elegante y refinada. Era la madre de Marshall Lee, tía de Marceline y hermana de Hunson-Vaya, vaya… ¿Acaso no saben saludar a un familiar?-preguntó con tono burlón.

-Oh~ Perdón, tía Helen. Es un gusto y un placer tenerte aquí. Nos honras con tu simple presencia.-recito Marceline con tono burlón. Marshall se cubrió la boca, tratando de aguantar su risa. Su prima era excepcional, su lado burlón siempre le hacía reír.

Helen Abadeer se cruzó de brazos y miro desafiantemente a Marceline. No le extrañaba el comportamiento de su "queridísima" sobrina, pero de todas maneras le molestaba que fuera así de insolente-Veo que no cambiaste nada, Marceline. También veo que aun sigues vistiéndote con esa clase de fachas-la vampiresa frunció el ceño. Ahí estaba, otra vez, criticando su forma de vestir, esa bruja de Helen ¿Acaso no iba a dejar de molestarla alguna vez?-Marshall…-el mencionado se estremeció. Su madre solo se hacía presente cuando él hacía algo malo, pero que él recordada no había hecho nada en esos días-Hace unas horas te vi discutir con Fionna… (Helen ya conoce a Fionna).

-Sí, eso…un momento.-el vampiro miró de reojo a su prima y esta asintió con la cabeza-¿Escuchaste todo?-su madre asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Ja, lo sabía. Tía Helen, tú contralaste algunas acciones de Marshall ¿Verdad?-Marshall vio a su madre desafiante. Así que ella, había controlado algunas de sus palabras. Helen asintió con la cabeza, una sonrisa se posó en sus labios. Una sonrisa burlona y escalofriante-

-¿Por qué?-preguntó el joven Abadeer. Sus ojos rojizos estaban encendidos. Su madre era una verdadera entrometida.

-Un pajarito me aviso que estabas involucrado con un humano…-la señora Abadeer se froto la cien.-Pero me dijeron que se trataba de un chico, llamado Finn.-Marshall y Marceline se miraron entre ellos ¿Finn? ¿Qué tenía el que ver en todo esto?-Me dijeron que ese tal Finn estaba muy, muy enamorado de ti, Marshall-Marceline no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, que resonó por toda la casa-Ah… ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-E…es solo que…eres tan tonta, tía Helen-respondió. Mientras intentaba calmar su sonrisa-Es imposible que Finn este enamorado de Marshall.

Helen Abadeer se sonrojo levemente, sobrina estúpida-P…pues así me lo dijeron…la semana pasada.-Marshall cerró los ojos, tratando de recordar lo que había pasado una semana antes. Lo recordó, el estúpido experimento de Gumball y Bonibelle, esos imbéciles.

-Mamá. Finn no dijo eso, fue Fionna…sabes, resulta que el estúpido de Gumball y su hermana hicieron un experimento que provoco que cambiáramos de cuerpo y…pues, Fionna termino en el cuerpo de ese mocoso llamado Finn.

-Entiendo. Lo que no entiendo es porque ella dijo que te amaba. Marshall ¿Estas involucrado sentimentalmente con alguien que no es de tu posición?-Marceline miró de reojo a su primo. Conociéndolo, lo negaría. Tan solo, para que su madre se largue de una buena vez. Después de todo, cuando Marshall salía con Ashley, su madre le preguntó lo mismo, y él lo negó todo. Sí, lo más seguro, era que negara su relación con Fionna.

-Sí.-Marceline abrió los ojos como platos, al igual que Helen-Fionna es mi novia. Y me vale mierda si crees que no es de mi posición. Yo la amo, y no voy a renunciar a ella.-Marceline sonrió interiormente, era increíble cuán grande era su amor por esa rubia. Helen apretó los puños y sus ojos rojizos comenzaron a oscurecerse.

-Bien dicho.-dijo la vampiresa de cabellos azabache-Sabes que, tía Helen. Si ves a mi padre, dile que a mí también me vale mierda la posición y todas esas porquerías. Y que jamás, voy a aceptar ocupar la Nocheósfera de Ooo.-Helen se sonrojo levemente, sentía una vergüenza extrema. Mocosos ingratos, se estaban encargando de dejarla en ridículo, pero eso no se quedaría así, haría algo, en ese mismo instante.

-Marshall, eres un hijo malagradecido. Además eres el Rey de los vampiros, no puedes involucrarte así con alguien como Fionna, admito que es linda y fuerte. Pero no es de tu posición, y nunca lo será. Tú debes casarte con una princesa…-Marshall estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero no lo hizo. Helen lo señalo con el dedo-Y eso harás, quieras o no.-su madre le lanzo un rayo color rojizo, que salió de entre sus dedos largos y azulinos. El vampiro al recibir el rayo, se retorció de dolor y cayó bruscamente contra el suelo. Marceline frunció el ceño y se abalanzo contra su tía. No pudo pegarle ni un golpe, ya que Helen la golpeo en el estómago rápidamente-Marceline, no interfieras, por favor. Que mi hermano, Hunson, no sepa controlarte, no quiere decir que yo no sepa controlar a mi hijo.-Marceline se acarició el estómago, maldita bruja. Helen se acercó a Marshall, quien seguía tirado en el suelo-Hijo, no quiero hacerte daño. Así que, renuncia por las buenas a Fionna, por favor.

Marshall sonrió burlonamente.-Eso…nunca… ¿Oíste? Nunca voy a renunciar a Fionna.-hablaba muy enserio. Fionna era su musa, su inspiración. Esa chiquilla que había conquistado su corazón desde la primera vez que la conoció, había esperado tanto por ella. Cinco años para ser exactos, y ahora no iba a renunciar a ella, solo para darle gusto a su entrometida madre.

Helen entrecerró los ojos, vampiro idiota.-Como quieras. Entonces tendrá que ser por las malas.-La señora Abadeer cubrió los ojos de Marshall Lee con una de sus manos-_Maloso vobis com et cumm spiritum-_Helen no necesitaba dibujar una carita feliz, ni rosearla con leche de insecto caducada. Ella podría regresar a su amada Nocheósfera con solo recitar aquellas palabras en latín. Pronto, alrededor de Helen y Marshall comenzó a formarse una ventisca de un color rojizo. Al cabo de unos segundos, desaparecieron en aquel viento fuerte.

Marceline se quedó estupefacta, se acababan de llevar a su primo de regreso a la Nocheósfera y ella no había podido hacer nada para detener a su jodida tía. La vampiresa se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina y saco del refrigerador leche de insecto caducada. Volvió a la sala y cogió de la mesa un marcador de color rojo. Luego salió rápidamente de la casa.

* * *

-Ah~ ¿Para qué nos llamaron tan tarde?-preguntó Cake con tono de voz molesto. Esos desconsiderados, llamaban a cualquier hora, no les importaba si en ese momento se encontraba en su sueño de belleza.

Finn bajo un poco la mirada, al igual que Jake. La Dulce Princesa y Gumball se miraron entre ellos. Marceline se cruzó de brazos, parecía que ellos no le dirían nada, así que decidió ser ella quien les explicara lo sucedido.

-Mi tía Helen se llevó a Marshall de regreso a la Nocheósfera.-Fionna abrió de par en par los ojos ¿Helen? ¿La madre Marshall? ¿Por qué se lo llevaría de regreso a aquel infernal lugar?-Se enteró…de la relación que tienes con mi primo. Y…no lo tomó muy bien, que digamos…-Fionna se cubrió el rostro con las manos, ósea que todo era su culpa.-Iré por él. ¿Quieres venir conmigo, Fi?-la humana alzo la mirada y asintió levemente con la cabeza.-Genial. Finn…-el humano sonrió levemente y asintió-Bonibelle, Gumball ¿Irán?

-No podemos, Marceline. Pero te juro que si queremos ir.-dijo la Dulce Princesa. Era cierto, querían ir, pero dejar el dulce reino solo podía ser peligroso, para los habitantes. Marceline sonrió de lado y asintió. No importaba que ellos no fueran, además ella creía que solo con ella bastaba, aunque nunca se sabía.

Finn agarro la leche de insecto caducada, Jake comenzó a dibujar una carita feliz, en el suelo. Cuando estuvo lista, Finn roció la carita feliz con la leche y recito las palabras _"Maloso vobis com et cumm spiritum"._ No ocurrió nada, Finn volvió a recitar las frases ¿Acaso se había equivocado en algo? No, eso era imposible. Se sabía esa clase de ritual al derecho y al revés. Marceline vio todo lo ocurrido y se acercó a Finn.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó.

-N-no lo sé. No se abre ningún portal…ni nada…No ocurre nada.-Marceline acaricio el dibujo de la carita feliz. La leche derramada, todo. Habían seguido todo al pie de la letra.

De pronto, el dibujo de la carita feliz se borró. Y la leche de insecto desapareció, como si jamás hubiera sido rociada. Unas letras de un color azulino se formaron el suelo, decían lo siguiente: _"Inobedientes non liceat accessum. Helen Abadeer."_ Marceline al ver aquello, frunció el ceño y golpeo bruscamente el suelo.

-Que puta…-susurro. Bonibelle se acercó y también vio aquellas escrituras.

-"Los desobedientes no tienen permitido el acceso. Helen Abadeer"-Fionna comenzó a temblar. ¿Qué significaba eso?-La señora de las tinieblas. Helen Abadeer. Les prohibió el pase a la Nocheósfera-¿Qué? Eso no podía ser posible ¿O sí? La madre de Marshall les bloqueo la entrada.

-Eso quiere decir que no podemos ir ¿Verdad?-preguntó Finn, el humano. La princesa asintió con la cabeza-Entonces ¿Cómo podremos ir por Marshall?-Bonibelle negó con la cabeza, no sabía. Era una de las tantas preguntas que ahora no sabía responder.

Fionna al ver la reacción de la princesa, oculto su rostro con ambas manos. No quería que nadie viera sus lágrimas cristalinas escapar entre sus orbes azulinos. Se sentía culpable de alguna manera, ya que justamente hace unas horas había discutido con Marshall, con su vampiro, con su novio. Y todo porque ella no aceptaba que era muy joven…

* * *

Helen Abadeer se recostó en un gran sofá de terciopelo. A su lado, estaba su hijo, Marshall Lee, sentado y con una expresión sombría en su rostro. Helen hizo aparecer un cigarrillo entre sus dedos finos y largos.

-Deja de poner esa cara de pocos amigos, hijito.-Marshall frunció aún más el ceño ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratarlo de aquella manera? Como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Eres de lo peor, pero sabes algo…en cuanto te distraigas, me largare de este horrible lugar.-dijo seriamente. Helen sonrió de lado y se llevó el cigarrillo a la boca-Va enserio, Helen.-la señora de las tinieblas soltó un poco de humo de su boca y sonrió dulcemente.

-Oh, vamos mi bebe. No te molestes conmigo, recuerda que todo esto lo provocaste tú…fijándote en esa niñita estúpida e imbécil-Marshall dio un golpe contra el sofá ¿Quién se creía Helen para juzgar de esa manera a Fionna?-Está bien, está bien "perdón". Como sea, tienes cosas más importantes que hacer.

Marshall la miró de reojo-¿A qué te refieres con "cosas importantes que hacer"?-Helen botó el cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisoteo una y otra vez.

-Tenemos visitas, y necesita que te comportes como un Rey, de verdad.-Marshall bufó, por Glob ¿Acaso quiere que se ponga ridículos trajes y hable como un pendejo? No, ni loco haría algo como eso. Además su mente en ese momento estaba ocupada, buscando la mejor manera de escapar de la Nocheósfera-Tu prometida llegara en un momento…-Marshall abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar la palabra "prometida".

-¿Prometida? Un momento… ¡No puedes estar hablando enserio!-Helen sonrió burlonamente y se levantó del sofá. Se aproximó a uno de los grandes ventanales y miró hacia abajo-Oye…mamá, contéstame.

-Parece que ya está aquí.-Marshall se levantó inmediatamente y se dirigió a la puerta. No quería estar allí, no quería tener una prometida. Él amaba a Fionna y eso no cambiara, jamás. Helen miró de reojo a su hijo, que muchacho. Quería huir, el muy cobarde.

Marshall abrió la puerta, pero se quedó mirando fijamente algo, o mejor dicho a alguien que llamo su atención completamente. Al frente del vampiro se encontraba una joven. Su color de piel, era azulina grisácea, de la misma tonalidad que la de Marshall Lee. Sus cabellos eran extensos y ondulados, de un color marrón como el chocolate. Sus orbes eran rojizos y centellaban hermosamente. La joven, era muy guapa, no lo iba a negar. Es más hasta podría competir en belleza contra Fionna y Marceline.

-Oh~ Veo que ya estás aquí, Anahí.-dijo Helen Abadeer, con gentileza. Marshall volteo a ver a su madre-Claro…eh…Marshall, hijo mío. Ella es Anahí, tú prometida-la mencionada se sonrojo levemente y sonrió como una idiota. Marshall por otro lado solo abrió los ojos como platos, mientras pensaba en un jodido plan que lo ayudara a salir de aquella situación. Él no se casaría, jamás, y menos con una imbécil desconocida que se aparece de la nada.

-Marshall…-susurro "su prometida"-Espero que nos llevemos bien-dijo con una gran sonrisa. No parecía mala ni controladora como su madre. Es más parecía alguien súper amigable, pero no por eso se iba a casar con ella. Marshall se encogió de hombros ¿Qué era bueno responder en esos casos? Tal vez… "Carajo, no me voy a casar contigo. Es solo que la jodida de mi madre cree que puede regir mi vida". No, eso sonaba muy insensible, ni siquiera él podía responder de aquella manera a una muchachita que de seguro, lo más probable, fue también escogida como prometida de él. Obligadamente.-Si no, nos llevamos bien…pues…tendré que obligarte.-Marshall sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda ¿Había oído bien? ¿Obligarlo? ¿A él?

-Ja, quiero ver como una debilucha como tú puede obligarme a hacer algo. ¿Acaso vas a llorar? No te lo propongo porque me vale mierda si lloras o no-Anahí negó con la cabeza y poso sus preciosos orbes rojizos en los de Marshall.

-No, no necesito llorar. Marshall, controlarte…no creo que sea tan difícil…

* * *

**-Hora-de-Aventura-**

**Angely dice… **¿Les gusto el capítulo? ¿Está interesante? Solo espero que sí~ Como sea ¿Qué piensan de la madre de Marshall Lee? Es "alguito" controladora y entrometida ¿Verdad? Pues así, la describí yo. Ella es la antagonista, espero no les moleste y sigan leyendo tranquilamente. En fin, espero que les haya parecido interesante, muchas gracias a todos aquellos a quienes leen este Fic. También tengo que agradecer a los que dejan sus reviews, me llenan de mucha inspiración. Eso es todo, por ahora, muchas gracias.


	13. Beso Controlador

**Disclaimer:** Hora de Aventura y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad única y exclusiva de Pendlenton Ward. Hago este Fic, solo para entretenerme y entretenerlos. No lo hago con fines de lucro.

**Parejas: **FionnaXMarshall Lee (Fiolee) y FinnXMarceline (Finnceline).

**Rated: **T

**Warnings: **Lenguaje soez. Escenas violentas, tales como peleas.

**Angely dice… **Saben, me di cuenta por sus reviews que odian tanto a Anahí como yo. Jajaja, lo más gracioso es por qué le puse ese nombre. Se llama igual que mi hermosa sobrina, ah…pero la Anahí de mi Fic no se parece en nada a ella. Mi sobrinita es muy adorable y tierna, cada vez que la veo quiero comerla a besos *3* Como sea les dejo el capítulo trece, espero que disfruten leyéndolo.

**~Juntos por Siempre~**

**Capítulo 13: Beso Controlador.**

Anahí Harrison. Ese era el nombre completo de la prometida de Marshall Lee. La muchacha de cabellos color chocolate se encontraba en un gran salón. Aquel lugar se encontraba lleno con varios lujos, las paredes eran de un color rojizo oscuro y el suelo era de un color dorado brillante. Se podía ver claramente su reflejo en aquel suelo, fino y único. Unos grandes candelabros, adornados con varios diamantes alrededor, estaban posicionados en el techo.

—Esto es lo más estúpido que he visto en toda mi vida—dijo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba los candelabros de diamantes.

El sonido de unas puertas abriéndose, hizo que girara para ver quien había irrumpido en el salón principal. Era Marshall Lee, el vampiro se encontraba más que molesto, así que una vez que entró tomó bruscamente de la muñeca a Anahí y la miró con mucha furia—Explícame que mierda es todo esto—dijo con tono serio, mientras veía aquel salón decorado de principio a fin.

Anahí sonrió de lado. Si ese idiota trataba de asustarla, no lo había conseguido para nada—Oh, ¿Esto? Decoraron el salón principal, para nuestra boda. Nos casaremos aquí, Marshall-el vampiro la soltó rápidamente. Esa estúpida sí que estaba loca. ¿Se iban a casar ahí? Es más, ni siquiera estaba preguntando su opinión. Él no quería casarse con ella. — Ja, por tu reacción veo que no te gusta para nada esto ¿Verdad? Pero tendrás que soportarlo…es "Hasta que la muerte los separe". Y como habrás notado, los vampiros somos inmortales.

—"Nosotros los Vampiros" ¿Eres un vampiro?—preguntó Marshall. Anahí asintió con la cabeza levemente. —Ya veo…y ¿Qué clase de poderes tienes? Digo, yo puedo levitar, hacerme invisible, etc. —no le importaba en lo más mínimo que clase de poderes tenía. Pero quería alejarse del tema de la boda, más que incomodo le resultaba grotesco y estúpido.

— ¿Eh~? Te lo dije, hace unas horas. ¿No lo recuerdas?—el rey de los vampiros alzo una ceja ¿Cuándo había pasado eso?— ¡Ah~! Bueno, no fui muy clara. Te lo explicare mejor…supongo que recuerdas que dije que podía controlarte ¿Verdad?-Anahí comenzó a caminar en dirección a Marshall, sus pasos eran delicados y muy refinados. Marshall Lee dio un paso atrás, no le sirvió de nada puesto que Anahí fue más rápida. La muy descarada le había acariciado el rostro suavemente—Pues sí puedo hacerlo. Tu madre también puede, pero ella solo sabe controlar las palabras…yo por el contrario…—sus orbes rojizos miraron los de Marshall fijamente. El vampiro sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda. De pronto, una de las manos del rey de los vampiros, acaricio la mejilla de Anahí—…puedo controlar las acciones Y también las palabras. Espero que hayas entendido, queridito. —la mano de Marshall se movía contra su voluntad. Quería detenerse, quería dejar de acariciar aquella suave y tersa piel de Anahí. No quería tener nada que ver con ella.

—Ya basta…—susurro con molestia.

Anahí sonrió de lado y se alejó del vampiro. Marshall sintió como su mano se quitaba un gran peso de encima. Maldita idiota, así que ese era su poder. La vampiresa de cabellera color chocolate camino hasta el centro del gran salón y vio todo el decorado de aquel amplio lugar. Se veía bonito, no lo iba a negar, pero seguía pensando que todo eso de la boda era lo más estúpido del mundo. Exacto, Anahí Harrison no quería casarse. Pero ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría casarse con un completo desconocido? Suspiro con pesadez y vio a su futuro esposo de reojo. Marshall movió su mano de un lado a otro, le dolía, de seguro porque esa niñita imbécil lo había controlado contra su propia voluntad. Debía tener cuidado con alguien como ella, lo último que deseaba era ser controlado por una torpe desgraciada como Anahí.

—Marshall, yo al igual que tú…tampoco me quiero casar. —los ojos rojizos de Marshall se abrieron de par en par. ¿Ella no quería casarse con él? Entonces ¿Por qué lo había controlado? ¿Acaso no usaría su poder para obligarlo a hacer lo que quisiera?—Estimo demasiado a Helen, por lo cual no soy capaz de ir en contra de su voluntad. Ella es una persona muy querida por mí…es por eso que no la voy a desobedecer.

Marshall frunció el entrecejo. ¿Estimada? ¿Querida? ¿En verdad alguien podía pensar de aquella manera de Helen? Debía de estar muy mal de la cabeza para pensar algo como eso. Helen era la señora de las tinieblas, una mujer cruel y despiadada cuando alguien se negaba a cumplir sus órdenes. Incluso se podía decir que era peor que su tío Hunson Abadeer. Anahí suspiro y acomodó algunos de sus mechones color chocolate detrás de su oreja.

—No me importa si la estimas. Yo no me casare contigo y punto. En cuanto tenga una jodida oportunidad me largare de este lugar espantoso.

Anahí frunció el entrecejo. ¿Largarse?—Claro que no. Yo no dejaré que huyas, y causes alguna molestia a Helen. Te quedaras aquí, quieras o no. —los ojos rojos de Anahí brillaron con más fuerza. Y Marshall sintió como su cuerpo entero comenzaba a quedarse quieto. No era posible ¡No podía moverse! Era como si unas cuerdas invisibles apresaran todo su cuerpo— ¿Entendiste?

* * *

—Odio pasar por este camino, es muy peligroso y grotesco. ¿Están seguros de querer venir, chicos?—preguntó Marceline, la reina de los vampiros. Sus orbes rojizos estaban puestos en los hermanos, Finn y Fionna.

Los rubios se miraron entre ellos y asintieron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

Marceline suspiro y sonrió levemente—Como quieran, pero traten de no morir ¿Sí?—hablaba enserio. —Vieja de mierda…asesinare a mi tía en cuanto lleguemos.

Marceline, Finn y Fionna se encontraban a las afueras de una cueva enorme. Aquel lugar, era la entrada prohibida, hacia la Nocheósfera. Ya nadie la utilizaba puesto que los demonios más peligrosos se encontraban por aquel camino. Sin embargo, la reina de los vampiros y los humanos debían utilizarla. Ya que Helen Abadeer, la señora de las tinieblas les había prohibido la entrada, y no podían transportase a la Nocheósfera por el medio tradicional. Apenas los tres entraron, sintieron un escalofrió aterrador recorrer sus espaldas. Debían tener cuidado, sino querían morir antes de encontrar a Marshall Lee. El camino era muy angosto y varios musgos verdosos rodeaban las paredes de la aterradora cueva. Se cubrieron la nariz, pues un olor grotesco inundaba aquel lugar. De seguro, el olor de algún animal muerto.

Finn miró de reojo a Marceline—Marcy, en realidad este lugar no parece tan peligroso como lo describiste solo es algo…

—Asqueroso, sucio y horripilante. —agregó Fionna con los brazos cruzados. Entrecerró los ojos para poder ver con mejor claridad lo que había adelante, pero no alcanzaba a ver demasiado—Hubiéramos traído alguna antorcha…

—Ah…recuerdo que cuando estaba con PF no necesitaba ninguna antorcha. Ella iluminaba todo el lugar como una hermosa y brillante luz…—se calló al instante y vio de reojo a la vampiresa de cabellera azabache. No podía ver con claridad su expresión, pero sentía su oscura aura rondando por ahí. Estaba molesta, él la había molestado con ese comentario acerca de su Ex—Eh… ¿Marcy?

—Caminen más rápido, par de idiotas. —Marceline Abadeer apuró el paso. Estúpido Finn, se suponía que estaba con ella, ahora. Bueno no exactamente, pero aun así no tenía por qué hablar maravillas de esa maldita y estúpida cara de vela.

Fionna rio por lo bajo—Oye…Finn, eres un completo idiota. No deberías andar por ahí, provocando celos en las chicas—dijo entre murmullos. Finn se sonrojo y le dio un leve golpe en el brazo—Auch. Ok, perdón.

Finn bajo un poco la mirada, pero al cabo de unos pocos segundos la volvió a alzar. Camino hacia Marceline y la tomó delicadamente de la mano. La hizo detenerse bruscamente, y la vampiresa lo miró con extrañeza. Finn la soltó y colocó sus manos alrededor de las mejillas de Marceline. Esta se sonrojo, tanto que Finn pudo sentir como ardía su rostro, a pesar de que no lo veía con claridad. Gracias a la oscuridad. El humano besó a Marceline en los labios, la vampiresa abrió los ojos como platos. El beso de Finn era muy suave y dulce, por lo cual correspondió casi al instante. Fionna entrecerró los ojos, ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué ya no estaban hablando? ¡Maldita sea! ¡No podía ver nada! Ah, su mochila. Era cierto, la llevaba puesta. La humana se quitó velozmente la mochila de la espalda y la abrió. Saco su linterna y la encendió rápidamente. Recorrió la cueva con la luz cegadora del aparato y se detuvo en seco al ver algo que llamó completamente su atención.

Trago saliva y abrió la boca— ¡Ahhh~!

Finn y Marceline se separaron al instante. Maldita rubia, ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? No era la primera vez que se besaban. Finn entrecerró los ojos, la luz de la linterna comenzaba a joderlo. Marceline frunció los labios y se llevó las manos a la cadera—Carajo, Fionna. No es algo fuera de lo común que Finn y yo nos besemos.

Fionna negó con la cabeza—Ya lo sé…p-pero lo que llamo mi atención…n-no fueron u-ustedes. Fue… ¡Fue eso~!—Marceline alzo una ceja y sintió un viento fuerte chocar contra su espalda. Finn miró hacia atrás.

Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Qué carajos era esa cochinada? Una criatura enorme se encontraba detrás de Finn y Marceline. Era como una lamprea gigante. Todos, cada uno de sus cientos de dientes, eran enormes y afilados. Su piel era de un color grisáceo entre marrón. A pesar de tener el aspecto de una lamprea común y corriente. Tenía brazos, lo cual lo hacía mucho más peligroso. Además de que sus ojos, otra rareza ya que las lampreas no debían de tener ojos, no tenían pupilas. Eran completamente blancos.

Marceline cogió bruscamente a Finn del brazo y lentamente lo hizo retroceder. La gigantesca criatura, movió su cabeza hacia ambos lados. Perfecto, no podía ver nada. Eso era genial, significaba que esa cosa no podía ver con claridad. Aunque también era una desventaja, puesto que ellos tampoco veían bien en medio de la oscuridad. La única que tenía los ojos bien puestos, por decirlo de una manera, era Marceline. Además de Fionna que traía su linterna. La humana, por otra parte, trago saliva y comenzó a retroceder, ella también. Fue algo torpe en su movimiento, pues piso una rama que en cuanto tuvo contacto con ella crujió fuertemente, alertando a la bestia. La lamprea giró su vista al frente. Maldita sea.

—A las tres. Uno, dos y… ¡Tres!—Marceline jaló del brazo a Finn y salió prácticamente levitando de ahí. Se dirigió al frente, ¿A que otro lado sino? Ya habían llegado "lejos" y en ese momento, no podían echarse para atrás y salir corriendo de la cueva como cobardes. Aunque en realidad eran cobardes, lo único distinto era que corrían en una dirección opuesta a lo que hubiera hecho una persona con buen juicio y aprecio por la vida.

Fionna salió corriendo después que esos dos. No sin antes, lanzarle su linterna en la cabeza a la lamprea. Fue mala idea, puesto que ya no podía ver con claridad hacia el frente. No importaba solo había un camino después de todo. Suspiro con alivio, mientras miraba hacia atrás. Parecía que esa criatura no se había molestado en seguirlos. Esa idea fue desechada, rápidamente cuando sintió como el suelo a sus pies temblaba. Carajo. Todo estaba yendo por mal camino, no quería ser devorada por una criatura desconocida, antes de llegar con Marshall. Miró hacia atrás y un fuerte viento hizo que sus cabellos rubios ondearan con fuerza. No había de otra, tenía que seguir corriendo. Miro hacia el frente, maldita sea. ¿Dónde estaban Marceline y Finn? ¡No eso no podía ser posible! ¡Los había perdido de vista! Apretó los puños y comenzó a correr con todas la fuerzas que había reunido en ese instante. Una luz rojiza al final de la cueva llamó totalmente su atención. Ahí, ahí acababa la cueva. De seguro Finn y Marceline se encontraban ahí afuera. La rubia sonrió de lado y corrió aún más rápido. Todavía seguía sintiendo como el suelo temblaba, pero ya no le interesaba. Al menos tenía la esperanza de que en unos segundos se encontrara fuera de esa cueva. La luz rojiza se hizo cada vez más potente, cosa que alegró mucho a Fionna. La humana tuvo que cerrar los ojos, la luz rojiza era demasiado potente. Al momento en que sintió como el olor putrefacto de la cueva se iba disipando abrió los ojos de par en par. Para ver que había a su alrededor. Sí, había salido. Pero ¿Y la lamprea? Giró su vista y notó como una puerta hecha con piedras cerraba el agujero de la cueva. De pronto, una explosión resonó dentro de la cueva. Por lo cual Fionna tuvo que cubrirse los oídos. Al rato, miró a ambos lados. No sabía con exactitud donde se encontraba, y lo peor era que todo era muy extraño. Parecía como si alguien quería que entrara ¿Por qué? Que una puerta mágica apareciera no tenía sentido, definitivamente, había alguien detrás de todo ello.

—Me pregunto dónde estaré—ni siquiera podía darse una idea. Ya que alrededor, había solo una fuente de ¿Sangre? No, estaba segura, pero de la fuente brotaba una sustancia rojiza. Desvió su mirada hacia otro lugar, unas rosas rojas, demasiado. Se encontraban plantadas en un césped grisáceo ¿El césped era de ese color? Bueno, que más se podía esperar, estaba en la Nocheósfera después de todo. Volvió a desviar su mirada hacia otro lugar, ahora sí. Por fin, encontró algo que reconoció al instante. Era una especie de mansión, solo que se encontraba de espaldas. Sin embargo, la reconoció, por el color de la fachada y el aura despiadada que provenía de allí. Era la mansión de la madre de Marshall, Helen Abadeer—Maldita vieja, ahora me las pagaras por alejarme de Marshall—dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

* * *

Finn abrió los ojos pesadamente. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Había estado durmiendo? Además ¿Por qué su cuerpo le dolía como si mil demonios le hubieran dado la paliza de su vida? Un olor a chocolate, hizo que despertara mejor, agudizo la vista y miró con detenimiento a los alrededores. Vio un gran sofá de terciopelo color rojo, frente a él. Una figura delgada y alta se encontraba sentada ahí. Su vista estaba un tanto nublada, por lo cual no pudo al comienzo definir con claridad quien era.

—Me pregunto, quien serás tú, jovencito. Solo sé que eres alguien muy especial para mi "hermosa e inteligentísima" sobrina. Marceline. —al escuchar ese nombre, Finn abrió los ojos como platos. Cierto ¿Dónde se encontraba Marceline? ¿Qué había pasado, en primer lugar? ¿Lograron salir de la cueva? Bueno, eso era obvio. Ya que no se encontraban ahí, pero después de eso… ¿Qué ocurrió?—Apuesto que te preguntas que ocurrió. ¿Verdad?

Finn trago saliva y vio con detenimiento a la persona que tenía en frente. Era una mujer, su piel era azulina y sus ojos rojizos eran increíblemente intensos. Su cabello negro azabache se encontraba suelto, y era extremadamente largo. Sus piernas estaban cruzadas, lo que de alguna manera la hacía verse sexy. Después de todo, esa mujer no parecía tener más de veintisiete años.

— ¿Quién es usted?—preguntó el humano, a la defensiva. No podía moverse. La razón: sentía como si lo hubieran golpeado brutalmente, por lo que lo único que sentía era su cuerpo arder y dolerle fuertemente.

La mujer sonrió e hizo aparecer entre sus largos dedos un cigarrillo. Se lo llevó a los labios con sumo cuidado, y el cigarrillo se encendió. Botó un poco de humo, y sonrió con burla—Soy Helen Abadeer. La madre de Marshall Lee.

—La madre de Marshall…eh… ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Dónde está Marceline? ¡¿Qué nos hizo?!—la mujer le dio otra calada al cigarro y recostó su espalda en el respaldo del sofá.

—Haces demasiadas preguntas a la vez, mocoso. —el humano frunció el entrecejo y trató de levantarse, pero no pudo. Inmediatamente sintió como sus piernas no le respondían, así que se dejó caer bruscamente contra el suelo tapizado de color rojo—No eres muy inteligente ¿Verdad?—Finn formó dos puños con sus manos. No era de su estilo, el sentir ganas inmensas de golpear a una mujer. Pero esa maldita, lo estaba sacando de quicio—Oh~ Yo que tú, no me enfadaría, claro a menos de que quieras que le ocurra algo a tu "amiga", mi sobrina Marceline.

Finn alzó la vista rápidamente. Cierto, Marceline. ¿Dónde estaba su mejor amiga? Giró la cabeza hacia ambos lados. Como no alcanzaba a ver mucho desde el suelo, trato de levantarse. Apoyando sus manos en las rodillas. Al menos consiguió levantarse, pero eso no quería decir que el dolor que recorría su cuerpo, había cesado. Lo peor de todo, era que ni siquiera recordaba quien lo había molido a golpes, si es que alguien lo hizo en primer lugar.

—Donde… ¿Dónde está Marceline?—dijo con la respiración entrecortada y agitada. Helen dio una calada a su cigarro y botó el humo suavemente, por entre sus labios delgados—Contésteme.

—Marceline se encuentra en un lugar "muy especial". No deberías preocuparte por esa niñita malcriada y grosera. Mejor preocúpate por ti, estas en una mala posición y aun así me preguntas por mi sobrina, que descuidado eres…

Finn suspiro y frunció los labios. ¿Niñita malcriada y grosera? ¿Acaso eso era lo único que pensaba esa mujer de su propia sobrina?—No me interesa mi salud, ni nada…solo quiero saber si Marceline se encuentra bien, de verdad.

—Lo está. Se encuentra bien, así que deja de preocuparte por esa niña malagradecida.

La mujer comenzó a jugar con el cigarrillo que traía en manos. Finn se sentó en el sofá que estaba frente al de la mujer. Quedando ambos frente a frente.

— ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Qué nos hizo, vieja bruja?

—No necesitas ser tan maleducado, mocoso. Aunque supongo que no es tu culpa…eso te pasa por juntarme mucho tiempo con Marceline. —Finn frunció el entrecejo ¿Marceline? No era maleducado, porque Marceline fuera de esa manera. Se comportaba así, porque tenía motivos. El primero, no sabía dónde estaba, el segundo, no sabía con exactitud donde estaba Marceline. Y el tercero, estaba sentado frente a frente, con la mujer que había secuestrado a Marshall.

—Solo dígame de una buena vez que sucedió. —Helen sonrió de lado, de alguna manera, le llamaba mucho la atención como ese niñito idiota podía mostrarse tan arrogante, a pesar de encontrarse en una situación donde lo más probable era que saliera muerto.

—Como quieras. Verás…apenas mi sobrina y tú salieron de la entrada, que claramente estaba PROHIBIDA…—dio una calada y comenzó a observar el techo, decorado con arañas de cristal—Pues…les lancé un "hechizo" a ambos. No es tan difícil hacerlo, el Ex de Marceline me enseño a hacer esa clase de cosas. Aunque ese es otro tema…

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y qué clase de estupidez le hizo a Marceline?!—Helen tiró el cigarrillo a un lado y entrecerró los ojos.

—Le lancé un hechizo de sueño. Como dije antes…ella está bien. No necesitas preocuparte p…

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Me preocupo por ella, porque es una persona muy importante para mí!

Helen Abadeer abrió los ojos como platos. Sus orbes rojizos miraban fijamente los ojos azulinos de Finn. Trago saliva y trató de sonreír forzadamente— ¿Una persona importante para ti? P…por favor ¡Esa idiota solo te dará problemas! ¡Te pareces tanto a la pendeja de Fionna, la humana!

Finn sonrió de lado—Claro que me parezco a ella, bruja maldita, y eso es porque soy su hermano—apretó los puños, y Helen solo abrió los ojos aún más.

Pasaron unos pocos segundos y Helen sonrió de lado—Ja, claro. Su hermano, supongo que es verdad. Ya que eres igual de tonto y descarado que ella.

— ¡Oiga! No insulte a Fionna, usted no la conoce…estúpida.

Helen sonrió de lado y se recostó en el respaldo del sofá. Suspiro y observó el techo detenidamente. No tenía tiempo para discutir con un niñito imbécil e inmaduro. Se suponía que debía estar "vigilando" a Fionna. Sí, Helen sabía perfectamente que Fionna se encontraba en ese momento penetrando en su mansión, pero porque ella misma la había dejado entrar. Incluso había ayudado a que ese monstro de mierda deje de seguir a la rubia, y todo porque ella quería ser la que le diera una buena lección. Una advertencia en pocas palabras, para que desista de una jodida vez, en tratar de estar con su "queridísimo" hijo. Respiro profundamente y comenzó a mover con gracia las piernas.

—No importa. Anahí se encarga de ella, supongo…

Finn alzo una ceja— ¿Quién ese Anahí?—susurro para sí.

* * *

—Todo lo que hago por ese vampiro idiota—dijo Fionna. La rubia se encontraba gateando por los ductos de ventilación. ¿Qué podía hacer sino? No iba a arriesgarse a que un tonto demonio, aparte de la madre de Marshall, la viera. Sus rodillas comenzaron a dolerle, estaban muy rasposas, puesto que se encontraba gateando ya durante un buen tiempo— ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Marshall es mi novio y no voy a dejar que la bruja de su madre lo aleje de mi lado tan fácilmente.

Sonrió con burla y asintió con la cabeza. Volvió a gatear un buen rato, hasta que se detuvo repentinamente, y vio por entre las rejillas. Dos seres se encontraban prácticamente debajo de donde ella se encontraba. Eran dos demonios, aunque por su vestimenta se notaba que eran dos demonios, mujeres.

—No puedo creer que el joven Marshall se vaya a casar—dijo una de las mujeres demonios. Por su tono de voz, parecía que estaba decepcionada.

—Sí, tienes razón. Oye por cierto, ¿Quién es su prometida?

—Una noble, vampiresa. La verdad es que creí que los vampiros estaban extintos…

—Sí, yo también…

Los ojos de Fionna se encontraban abiertos de par en par. ¿Casarse? Eso no podía ser cierto ¿O sí? Y si lo era, ¿Por qué se casaría? Y sobre todo ¿Con quién? Bajo la mirada y apretó los puños. Su cabeza albergaba tantas preguntas que ella misma no podía responder. Estaba enojada, y lo peor de todo era que no sabía con quién debía estar molesta ¿Con la madre de Marshall, Helen? ¿Con la "prometida" de SU novio? O… ¿Con Marshall Lee? Tomó aire y continúo su camino. Si quería respuestas, entonces de algo estaba segura. Debía encontrar a Marshall.

—Una prometida, una prometida, una prometida…—no quería parecer una novia desquiciada y demasiado celosa. Pero no lo podía evitar ¿Una prometida? Por favor, ella es mejor ¿Verdad? además ¿Por qué su vampiro se casaría con una desconocida? Porque de seguro, era una jodida puta…desconocida.

Se detuvo y observó por otra rejilla. Ahora se encontraba sobre un gran salón de paredes rojas y suelo color dorado. Alzo una ceja, al verlo bien decorado. Ya había estado en ese lugar antes, fue ahí donde Marshall y ella decidieron componer una canción para la madre del vampiro, disque se encontraba deprimida y si "buen" hijo quería animarla. Pero ahora Fionna lo comprendía todo, era una mentira. De seguro lo más probable era que Marshall quisiera pasar tiempo con ella, sin el príncipe Gumball, que siempre se encontraba en su camino. Observó con detenimiento y suspiro. Justo cuando se disponía a seguir su camino, algo llamó inesperadamente su atención.

Una chica de cabellos marrones como el chocolate, había ingresado al salón. No lo iba a negar, era muy guapa. Sonrió de lado, que extraño, esa chica de alguna manera irradiaba dulzura y esa clase de cosas. Claro, tal vez, ella podría saber dónde estaba Marshall. Abrió la rejilla, sin hacer ruido, puesto que no quería espantarla, y que diera aviso que se había colado en la mansión de Helen Abadeer, la señora de las tinieblas. Tomó aire, y justo cuando iba lanzarse hacia el piso. La chica de cabellos marrones y ojos rojizos abrió la boca:

—Marshall, pasa de una buena vez. —los ojos azules de Fionna se abrieron como platos y solo se limitó a mirar hacia abajo.

Era él. Marshall había ingresado por las grandes puertas de caoba. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido, y estaba cruzado de brazos. Fionna se sonrojo con solo verlo, parecía que no lo hubiese visto en años. Lo cual era erróneo, pues hace solo unas horas lo había visto, no solo eso, había peleado con él. Ese recuerdo hizo que sus ojos azulinos se entrecerraran y se llenaran de pequeñas lágrimas. Se limpió bruscamente con la palma de su mano, y trato de sonreír forzadamente. Eso ya no importaba, Marshall, su novio, se encontraba ahí mismo.

—Ya vine, Anahí, no te pongas tan pesada.

—Qué bueno, ya estás haciendo caso ¿Eh? Ja, y todo lo que hice fue decir…—Anahí se detuvo. Sus orbes rojizos se abrieron como platos y observó con atención al techo. Definitivamente no se encontraban solos.

La respiración era agitada, se había hecho a un lado justo a tiempo, pero ¿Cómo había notado su presencia esa chica? Apretó los puños, y reunió valor para volver a asomar su cabeza, solo que esta vez lo haría con mucha más cautela. Asomo la cabeza, y varios mechones rubios le cayeron con gracia sobre la frente.

Anahí sonrió de lado. Una rubia chismosa ¿Eh? Sí, la vampiresa de cabellos chocolate, seguía observando aquel lugar. Solo que esta vez la había visto. Una mocosa…humana. Sí, una humana, lo supo al instante por su color de piel. Se suponía que esas "criaturas" estaban extintas. Los ojos rojizos de la vampiresa, vieron fijamente los de Marshall. Este sintió una escalofrió recorrer su espalda. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No podía ser, ¿Lo iba a controlar de nuevo, como lo había hecho hace una hora? Puta idiota. Anahí se acercó a Marshall. Fionna se percató de la acción de la vampiresa, así que reunió valor. Apretó con fuerza los puños, y se lanzó hacia el piso. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, sintió un dolor inmenso. Como si se le hubieran adormecido, pero bueno, era de entender, puesto que esa humana loca se había lanzado desde una altura algo alta.

Marshall al verla, abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Fionna? ¿Qué hacia ella en la Nocheósfera?—Fionna…—las mejillas del vampiro se tornaron de un leve color rojizo.

Anahí frunció el entrecejo. Ya entendía porque ese imbécil no se quería casar con ella. Era porque alguien más ya ocupaba su estúpido corazón. Y encima de todo, era una humana. No es que le importara, a Anahí no le importaba si él estaba enamorado de alguien más. Pero no podía soportar la sola idea, de que ese imbécil de Marshall le provocara alguna pequeñísima molestia a Helen. No, no iba a permitir que alguien insignificante como esa humana y ese vampiro idiota, arruinaran los planes de Helen Abadeer, la persona que más estimaba en todo ese mundo de mierda.

—Oye Marshall…—susurro Anahí con una media sonrisa en el rostro. El mencionado desvió su vista hacia Anahí—Tú te casaras conmigo.

Rápidamente la vampiresa de piel azulada y orbes rojizos, tomó a Marshall del cuello de la camisa. Y prácticamente lo obligo a que la besara. Al momento que sus labios chocaron, Fionna abrió los ojos como platos. Los labios de Anahí eran muy suaves, pero también muy fríos. A pesar de ser muy bella, no se comparaba para nada a Fionna. No solo eso, también porque no la amaba. Marshall la cogió de los hombros y trató de alejarse de ella. Pero algo lo hizo detenerse. El vampiro sintió como su cuerpo entero se paralizaba. Sus ojos rojizos se dilataron y perdieron total expresión.

Anahí se alejó de Marshall y observó de reojo a Fionna, con una sonrisa burlona posada en sus labios—Oh, ¿Sigues aquí, humana?

Fionna apretó los puños con fuerza y bajó la cabeza. Varios mechones rubios le cubrieron los ojos azules, dándole una especie de aura negativa y triste—. No me iré. Marshall sigue siendo MI novio. U…un beso no significa nada, es algo…estúpido—no. No lo era, se suponía que un beso era una muestra de cariño y afecto, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a perder a su rebelde vampiro.

Anahí frunció el entrecejo. Pero que persistente era esa mocosa. Si no se iba por las buenas, entonces lo tendría que hacer por las malas.

—Vete de una vez. Marshall Lee, MI PROMETIDO. No te quiere ¿Verdad?—la vampiresa de cabellera color chocolate, sonrió de lado y acarició los cabellos revoltosos de Marshall—Vamos Marshall, dile que me quieres a mí, y no a ella.

—Te quiero…a ti, y no a ella…—los orbes rojizos de Marshall miraron a Fionna, quien estaba más que sorprendida—_No, no. No quiero decir esas tonterías. Carajo, maldita puta. Me las pagaras muy caro_—. Pensó el vampiro, hijo de la señora de las tinieblas. Era cierto, ese estúpido beso que se había dado con Anahí, lo tenía más que estupefacto y distraído. Pero no de aquella manera, en la que cualquiera pensaría. Sino porque esa zorra lo estaba controlando. Temía que eso pudiera pasar, y paso. Y sobre todo frente a Fionna, su novia.

— ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!—gritó Fionna, varias lágrimas caían de entre sus orbes azulinos. Lloraba de tristeza, rabia, etc. Muchas emociones combinadas al mismo tiempo, y lo peor era que no solo quería golpear a Anahí, sino también a Marshall. Aunque este no "tuviera la culpa de nada". Porque no la tenía ¿O sí?

—Agh… te dije que no le hice nada. ¿O acaso tu cerebro de humana idiota no lo comprende?

—Ja, por favor. ¿No le hiciste nada? Tal vez…sea cierto, pero quiero que me diga la razón por la que supuestamente no me quiere.

—Estas comenzando a fastidiarme. Si no te vas de una vez, te arrepentirás por el resto de tu miserable vida.

—Uy~ que miedo. ¡¿Qué vas a hacerme?! ¡¿Golpearme?! ¡Atrévete!—Anahí apretó los puños y se aproximó a Fionna rápidamente—A ver…golpéame, si eres tan valiente como para quitarme a MI novio.

Anahí posó sus ojos rojizos en los ojos azules de Fionna. La humana frunció el entrecejo ¿Qué tontería estaba haciendo? Anahí abrió los ojos de par en par ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Por qué no funcionaba su poder? Se suponía que debía estar hipnotizada al igual que Marshall. Pero porque…

Fionna alzó su puño y golpeó en el rostro a Anahí, provocando que esta caiga bruscamente sobre el duro suelo. Su mejilla le ardía con fuerza, así que posó una de sus manos sobre ella. ¿Así que no funcionaba con humanos, eh? No importaba. Anahí Harrison se levantó como pudo y sonrió de lado. No interesaba si su poder no funcionaba en esa perra, de alguna manera haría que se arrepienta de haber nacido.

* * *

**Angely dice…** Lamento la demora, mis queridos lectores. No es que quisiera demorarme tanto, es solo que me la estado pasando dibujando en mi Tablet Genius—Tengo pensado en hacer un Comic Fiolee. Solo lo estoy PENSANDO XP —. Por cierto quería avisarles que este Fic está llegando a su fin T-T Lo sé es una pena, pero así es la vida. Sin embargo no necesitan preocuparse, haré un final impactante XD Oh, casi lo olvido. Kateryn, lectora mía. Me hiciste una pregunta que no puedo responderla "normalmente". Así que te dedicare un capítulo Extra, con la explicación en la próxima actualización. Ok~ ¡Hasta la próxima actualización!


	14. Es mío, y solo mío, 1 Extra

**Disclaimer:** Hora de Aventura y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad única y exclusiva de Pendlenton Ward. Hago este Fic para entretenerme y entretenerlos. Sin fines de lucro.

**Parejas:** FionnaXMarshall Lee (Fiolee) y FinnXMarceline (Finnceline).

**Rated: **T

**Warnings: **Lenguaje soez. Escenas violentas, tales como peleas.

**Angely dice… **Espero no haber demorado tanto como pienso, ah… que idiota, si demore y mucho. Pero bueno, tengo algo que informar. Pronto entraré a la academia por lo tanto tardaré más en subir mis Fics. Aunque con este no hay problemas ya que se acaba… Sí, lamento informar que el final de este Fic se encuentra a la vuelta de la esquina. Ahora sí, dejo de importunar.

**~Juntos por Siempre~**

**Capítulo 14: Es mío, y solo mío.**

Gotas de sudor resbalaron sobre la frente de Fionna. Tenía miedo, no lo iba a negar. Pero una verdadera heroína como ella no podía echarse atrás con sus palabras, había retado a Anahí. Y ahora tenía que pelear por más que no quisiera.

—Antes… quisiera saber… ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no es más sencillo casarte con una persona de un alto rango? Aparte de Marshall, claro.

—Sí, de hecho es más sencillo. Pero tu cerebro de humana idiota no entiende nada. Helen Abadeer, exclusivamente, me pidió que me casara con su hijo —dijo Anahí con una media sonrisa. Su mejilla se encontraba todavía roja, pero ya no le ardía con tanta fuerza como antes.

—Y tú le haces mucho caso ¿No? ¿Eres su fan o qué? —se burló Fionna.

—Se podría decir que sí, soy su fan. Pero no solo es eso, niñita humana. Yo la estimo demasiado, tanto como para que… como para que no la obedezca.

—Vaya, se podría decir que la vez como tu propia madre ¿No crees? —Anahí frunció el entrecejo. Esa niñita torpe seguía burlándose de ella, a decir verdad no le importaba lo que decían de ella. Pero Fionna se encontraba también burlándose de Helen, y eso no se lo permitiría a nadie— ¿Es tu mamita preciosa?

Anahí mostró sus colmillos y se lanzó ferozmente sobre Fionna. Quien apenas pudo esquivarla de un salto a un lado. Los ojos rojizos de Anahí resplandecieron con gran intensidad.

— ¡Te voy a matar! —Anahí se lanzó nuevamente sobre Fionna, y esta vez sí logro atraparla de sus extensos cabellos rubios—No puedo permitir que alguien como tú, se burle de Helen ¡Oíste!

— ¡Cállate! En todo caso… tú eres la culpable ¡Yo solo estoy defendiendo lo que es mío! ¡Porque Marshall es mi novio, y por un capricho de su madre no voy a dejar que me lo arrebaten!

Fionna tomó de la muñeca a Anahí y la hizo caer bruscamente contra el suelo. Tenía miedo, y como no. Un humano no tenía oportunidad contra un vampiro, porque eso era lo que era Anahí. Una jodida vampiresa. Fionna se hizo una coleta de caballo con sus propios rizos enmarañados, y sonrió de lado. No importaba si perdía contra Anahí con Anahí, igual le iba a dar su merecido por puta y metiche, además de que no dejaría que se quedaran con su vampiro.

—Tú… no entiendes nada, humana idiota. No sabes porque Helen quiere que Marshall se case conmigo… ¡No lo sabes!

—Cállate, apuesto a que eso es solo un capricho de Helen, su madre nunca ha estado de acuerdo en que Marshall este con alguien que no es "su nivel", pero sabes algo… a Marshall no le interesan esa mierdas. Por eso me gusta, por eso lo amo. Y sé muy bien que él también me ama a mí.

Anahí abrió los ojos como platos. Claro, "el estúpido amor". Las personas siempre hacían estupidez por amor, incluso arriesgaban sus vidas y todo lo importante, tan solo por amor. Para cualquier persona, que no comprendiera ese sentimiento, todo ello solo sonaba como una burla al cerebro. Para Anahí era una burla o simplemente idiotez. Pero no podía esperar más de una humana con un cerebro tan pequeño. Claro, esa humana idiota arriesgaría su vida, incluso si al final no logra recuperar a Marshall. Lo intentaría de todas formas, porque era idiota.

—Entonces pelearas contra mí, por Marshall. Que idiota. Hay muchos chicos ahí afuera… eres una idiota por fijarte precisamente en el Rey de los vampiros.

Fionna se sonrojo levemente y frunció el entrecejo. No iba a esperar que esa vampiresa, hija de puta, comprendiera sus sentimientos. Apostaba a que en su miserable vida jamás se había enamorado, o incluso ilusionado por lo que lo mejor era pasar por alto todas sus palabras, o mejor dicho burlas y ofensas.

Anahí apretó los puños, y se aproximó a Fionna con una increíble velocidad. Trató de cogerla, de nuevo, del cabello. Pero no lo consiguió. Fionna la había golpeado en la mejilla bruscamente, aunque no tan fuerte como antes. Así que Anahí solo sacudió la cabeza un par de veces para quitarse más rápido el ardor que sentía en una de sus mejillas. Mostró los colmillos y cogió a la rubia del brazo, rápidamente, la aventó con brutalidad contra el muro.

Marshall se encontraba observando todo aquello. Pero no podía moverse, no podía hacer nada ni siquiera para defender a Fionna, un poco. La maldita de Anahí lo tenía, prácticamente, hechizado.

Fionna se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas. La espalda le dolía como si un montón de bestias hubiera pasado sobre ella. Los muros de la mansión de Helen eran muy sólidos. Alzó la vista, y se llevó con una sorpresa realmente desagradable. Anahí se encontraba al frente suyo, mirándola detenidamente.

—Creí que ya había muerto. Eres más resistente de lo que creí, Fionna —la rubia trató de pegarle un golpe en la cara, pero Anahí lo esquivó fácilmente—Ups, cuidado.

—Eres una perra…

Anahí frunció el ceño, y le dio una cachetada a Fionna. Esta solo enfureció más de lo que estaba, y trató de pegarle nuevamente. Pero no lo logró. Anahí detuvo su puño con la palma de una de sus manos y sonrió con desdén.

—Vamos, matate. ¿No que querías mucho a Marshall? —se burló Anahí.

—Ahí te equivocas… —Anahí abrió los ojos como platos, ¿Qué? ¿No que lo quería? ¿Ahora decía lo contrario?—Yo no solo lo quiero… lo amo.

Fionna alzó su otro puño y esta vez sí logró pegarle a Anahí en el rostro. La de cabellos marrones como el chocolate, se retorció de dolor en el frio suelo. Varios mechones cubrieron sus ojos rojizos, pero ese no fue impedimento para notarse que se había cabreado y bastante.

* * *

— ¡Oye! ¡Dile a esa jodida puta que deje de golpear a mi hermana! —gritó Finn.

—Oh~ vamos. Es muy divertido, solo un rato más —dijo Helen con total tranquilidad.

Helen se encontraba recostada en un gran sofá, a su lado se encontraba Finn. Quien no podía moverse por sentir todo el cuerpo pesado y adolorido. Al frente de ellos, había un enorme espejo rectangular. En el espejo, en vez de salir su reflejo, salía la pelea que se encontraban teniendo Fionna y Anahí. Helen parecía muy relajada y tranquila.

—Oye… esa chica… por favor. Dile que se detenga, no quiero que lastime a Fionna.

—Pero si se lo merece, por meterse con mi hijo, ¿acaso tu hermanita es idiota?

— ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué de malo tiene que Fionna este con Marshall? Yo… no le veo nada de malo —. Finn bajo la mirada, y por un momento recordó a Marceline. Era cierto, él también tenía algo con la reina de los vampiros.

—Fionna no se encuentra al mismo nivel que Marshall. Además… es estúpida su relación. En algún momento Marshall tendrá que convertir a Fionna en un vampiro, ¿crees que ella estará bien con eso?

—Eh… ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Helen suspiró y acomodó sus oscuros y largos cabellos a un lado de su cuello.

—Es simple, ¿crees que ella estará bien con eso? Ya sabes… sin poder sentir el calor del sol sobre su piel, sin recordar cómo es el calor, de todo su cuerpo. Sin sentir los latidos de su corazón…todo eso es horrible.

—Usted no debería preocuparse por eso. Usted es un demonio, literalmente lo es, así que no entiendo porque…

Helen le tapó la boca a Finn con sus manos azuladas y sonrió de lado.

—Es porque eso es lo que me confeso Marshall. Él, de vez en cuando, se siente tan miserable por no sentir aquellas pequeñas cosas que si experimentaba cuando era un humano. Enserio… ¿enserio Fionna renunciaría a todo por Marshall?

Finn se quedó pensativo. Helen tenía razón. De alguna manera iba a sentirse triste de renunciar a las cosas más esenciales. Es más, si Fionna se convertía en vampiro eso quería decir que las únicas veces en las que podía salir sin sombrilla sería en la noche. A pesar de verse como algo tan trivial, sería triste. Ya que solo podría divertirse mientras los demás dormían. Pero…

—Pero… eso no le importaría, en cuanto se dé cuenta que está con Marshall.

Helen abrió los ojos de par en par, y se alejó de Finn rápidamente.

—Eso… ¿De verdad no le importaría si pudiera estar con él? ¿Solo con eso se conformaría?

—Sí… —Finn asintió con la cabeza—Solo con eso se conformaría, ya que Fionna no mentía. Mi hermana ama con el alma a Marshall Lee. Lo quiere mucho.

Helen trató de formar una sonrisa burlona, pero le fue completamente imposible. Se sentía extraña.

—Aún si así fuese, ¿Cómo lo sabes, tú?

—Porque es mi hermana, de alguna manera puedo sentir sus sentimientos. Creo que siempre lo he hecho, incluso antes de enterarme que éramos familiares —Finn sonrió levemente y se tocó el pecho—Los sentimientos de Fionna por Marshall son muy fuertes, y vienen desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Me resulta muy decepcionante, que usted… a pesar de ser madre de Marshall no lo entiende ni siquiera un poco. Dice una y otra vez que lo que hace es solo por el bien de su hijo pero, ¿Enserio cree que alejarlo del amor de su vida es bueno? Solo conseguirá que Marshall le tenga más resentimiento. Porque él sin Fionna no podrá ser feliz, ni ella sin él.

Helen movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, que idiota. El niñito tenía razón, pero no iba a aceptarlo tan fácilmente.

—Bien, una hora.

—Espere… ¿Qué? ¿De qué está hablando?

—Les doy una hora. Váyanse… Marceline, Marshall, Fionna y tú. Váyanse o les aseguro que se arrepentirán por toda su vida.

Finn abrió los ojos como platos, e intentó levantarse, pero al momento que lo hizo cayó de rodillas al suelo.

—Eso no es justo… no puedo moverme por culpa su… —Helen le lanzó una bola de color rojizo a su pecho—O… oiga ¿Qué hace?

—Tranquilo, muchacho. Solo te estoy devolviendo tu energía, deberías estar agradecido. —Finn logró levantarse, para su sorpresa—Ahora. Ve a recoger a Marceline, y avisarles a Fionna y a mi hijo que deben abandonar este lugar antes de que me arrepienta…

* * *

— ¡Marcy! ¡Marcy! —la respiración de Finn era entrecortada. El rubio se detuvo y apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas, ¿Dónde se encontraba Marceline? ¿Dónde la había escondido esa bruja?

Finn se enderezó y continúo caminando. Una hora, solo eso les había otorgado Helen a todos. Una hora. Y como iba, pues no parecía suficiente. Ya habían pasado quince minutos. Y eso que para él solo habían sido dos. Comenzó a revisar, en cada habitación que podía, pero no encontraba absolutamente nada. Solo algunos demonios, y muebles amontonados junto con libros polvorientos.

— ¡Marcy! ¡¿Dónde estás?! —gritó, esta vez mucho más fuerte.

— ¡¿Finn?! ¡Finn! ¡¿Dónde estás?! —Finn comenzó a guiarse a través de la voz de Marceline.

—Marcy… ¡¿Dónde estás?!

— ¡Aquí! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Ven! ¡Ayúdame a salir, carajo!

Finn, logró definir de donde provenían los gritos de Marceline. Venían de una de las habitaciones. El rubio se acercó con cautela a la puerta y giró la perilla suavemente. Sin hacer el más mínimo ruido que fuese posible.

Los ojos azules de Finn se abrieron como platos. Marceline se encontraba sentada en un gran sofá de terciopelo rosa. A su alrededor se encontraban varios peluches, y hermosas muñecas de porcelana. Marceline llevaba puesto encima una falda rosa que le llegaba encima de las rodillas. Un polo manga larga de un color celestino claro, y unos botines celestes, de la misma tonalidad que su polo. Su cabello extremadamente largo se hallaba sujetado por dos coletas, y un broche de mariposa colgaba a un lado, sosteniendo parte de su flequillo.

Finn dio media vuelta, y se cubrió la boca con ambas manos. No podía evitarlo, aquella escena daba mucha risa. Marceline vestida como la Dulce Princesa.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡No es momento para que te burles de mí! —gritó la vampiresa con el rostro sumamente sonrojado.

—Ah… Ja… lo siento… Ja… —Finn tomó aire y miró a Marceline nuevamente—Bien, pero oye… ¿Qué te paso?

—Helen odia a muerte mi manera de vestir. Dijo que vistiéndome como ella quería, entonces podía decirme dónde estabas, pero…

—Te mintió. Te puso ese trajecito tonto y desapareció ¿Verdad? —Marceline asintió con la cabeza—Apuesto a que no te puedes mover—Marceline volvió a asentir con la cabeza—Entonces tendré que cargarte, y salir de aquí de una buena vez.

—Sí, tendrás que hacerlo… espera ¡¿Cargarme?! ¡No! No harás eso, debo ser muy pesada.

—Oh, vamos no seas exagerada —Finn se acercó a ella, se arrodillo y le dio la espalda—Vamos súbete en mi espalda, Marcy.

—E… está bien —dijo la vampiresa soltando un suspiro. Se frotó los nudillos y se colocó lentamente sobre la espalda de Finn. Envolvió el cuello del humano con ambos brazos y un sonrojo leve se formó en sus mejillas—Ya.

Finn se puso de pie. Marceline era muy liviana. Casi sentía que podía arrojarla hacía el techo y atraparla fácilmente. Pero no lo haría, la vampiresa ya estaba demasiado adolorida como para que a él se le ocurriera lanzarla como un juguete. Dio un paso al frente y apretó con fuerza los muslos de Marceline para asegurarse que no caiga.

—Oye, no te aproveches de la situación, niñito.

— ¡L… lo siento! —gritó Finn al momento que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Marceline sonrió de lado y se aferró más a la espalda de Finn, provocando que sus senos tocaran la espalda del muchacho.

—Está bien, no me molesta.

—Marcy… me pones algo… incomodo—susurró el humano, no quería decirlo demasiado alto ya que le daba vergüenza.

—Como sea, ¿Cómo conseguiste encontrarme? Verás sé que me hallaste por mis gritos, pero… creí que Helen te tenía hechizado al igual que yo —dijo cambiando de tema al instante.

Finn suspiró y sonrió levemente, esa vampiresa nunca cambiaba. Siempre cambiaba de tema cuando le convenía.

—De hecho sí, me tenía "hechizado" pero conseguí que me liberara y que me devolviera mi energía.

—Pero ¿Cómo? Yo sé que soy su sobrina no logré convencerla… ¿Cómo…? —Marceline se quedó callada— ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué demonios hiciste para que te dejara salir así nada más?!

Finn suspiró y frunció ligeramente el entrecejo. Marceline prácticamente le estaba gritando en la oreja, ¿deseaba dejarlo sordo o qué?

—Nada en especial, Marcy… además ¿Por qué me gritas? —replicó el humano, ligeramente molesto.

—No me digas "nada en especial", esa bruja… es una pervertida al igual que su inmaduro hijo ¿De dónde crees que lo heredó?

— ¿Eh? ¿Pervertida? Espera… No creerás que…

—Solo espero que no hubieses hecho alguna tontería, no sabes lo que le haría a esa bruja si llegó a enterarme que tocó tu frágil cuerpecito —dijo Marceline soltando un suspiro.

—Tranquila Marcy, no llegó a tocarme ninguna parte del cuerpo, pero… ¿Por qué dijiste "frágil cuerpecito"? ¡Soy un héroe, un héroe! —gritó Finn con los mofletes hinchados. Ya tenía quince años no merecía que lo siguiesen tratando como un niño.

—Sí, sí… "héroe" —Marceline apoyó su cabeza en la curvatura del cuello del humano y comenzó a lamerlo suavemente—héroe de pacotilla.

—Marcy… ya basta, por favor —pidió Finn con el rostro completamente sonrojado.

* * *

Fionna cayó al suelo estrepitosamente. La humana tenía los cabellos rubios enmarañados y su rostro lleno de golpes. Un hilo de sangre le resbalaba sobre los labios.

—Que patética te ves —dijo Anahí con completa indiferencia, mientras se aproximaba a la humana.

—Cállate, eres una maldita, te odio —Fionna escupió sangre al suelo, al momento que apoyaba sus manos en el suelo para tratar de ponerse de pie.

Anahí piso la espalda de Fionna, para que esta no pudiera pararse siquiera.

—No me interesa si me odias o no, humana descerebrada —Fionna apretó los puños y trató de enderezarse pero la vampiresa de cabellera marrón, colocó más fuerza en su pierna impidiendo que la rubia se ponga de pie—No te atrevas.

—Ah… quítate, quítate para que te pueda dar tu merecido, puta —exigió Fionna con fuerza.

—Ya me tienes harta, reuniré toda mi fuerza para matarme. Tranquila, ya que eres una humana que me ha dado pelea te asesinaré de la manera más dolorosa que sea posible. —Fionna apretó los dientes, ¿acaso estaba tratando de que no tuviera pánico? Pues no lo hacía nada bien, si esa era su intención.

—Si vas a matarme entonces hazlo ya, ¿acaso me odias tanto como para darme una muerte lenta y dolorosa? —Anahí asintió con la cabeza, y con aquella sonrisa burlona típica en ella—Ya veo…

Anahí quitó su pie de la espalda de Fionna y dejo que esta se girara a verla completamente.

—Ya es hora. —Fionna se sentó en el suelo, no tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para ponerse de pie. Ya se estaba dando por vencida—Te voy a matar, Fionna.

Anahí alzó su puño y este comenzó a emitir un fulgor rojizo alrededor. Los ojos rojizos de la vampiresa de cabellos marrones comenzaron a brillar. Era más que obvio que estaba ansiosa por asesinarla, por dejarla sin vida. Fionna apretó los labios y formó puños con sus manos, sabía que era inútil estar a la defensiva, pero ella era una heroína y no iba a demostrar temor ante nadie, y menos ante aquella vampiresa cruel y sin escrúpulos.

— ¡Muérete mal…! —Fionna cerró los ojos pero jamás llegó el golpe, así que los abrió lentamente—Eh… ¿Marshall?—los orbes azules de la rubia se abrieron como platos.

—No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima, Anahí —los ojos de la mencionada parecían salirse de orbita. Marshall apretó aún más la muñeca de Anahí, pues la tenía sujetada fuertemente de ahí.

— ¿Cómo? Creí… ¡Te lancé un hechizo! ¡¿Cómo diablos te libraste?! ¡Se suponía que no debías moverte, maldita sea! —Marshall sonrió burlonamente, sí que esa idiota podía actuar de manera infantil a veces.

—Tú misma lo dijiste… "reuniré todas mis fuerzas para matarte" —Marshall imitó con tono infantil y altanero la voz de Anahí—Parece que concentraste toda tu fuerza en tratar de matar a mi chica, tanto que te olvidaste de mí.

Anahí le mostró los colmillos a Marshall y trató de librarse de su agarre. Cabrón de mierda, ¿Por qué diablos era más fuerte que ella?

El vampiro sonrió burlonamente al ver como trataba de escapar de su agarre. Apretó con más fuerza su muñeca, provocando que la de cabellos marrones gimiera de dolor.

— ¡Suéltame!

—Como quieras —dijo con sorna, mientras la soltaba de una manera brusca provocando que cayera duramente sobre el pavimento—Tú lo pediste…

Anahí se sonrojo levemente y golpeó duramente el suelo con su puño. Fionna se sorprendió ante el impacto… era increíble… Anahí se veía tan humillada e indefensa. Tanto que incluso, si fuera una mala persona, se pararía inmediatamente y le daría una patada en la mandíbula para que aprendiera de una puñetera vez a no inmiscuirse en SUS asuntos. Y Marshall era su asunto, su novio. Era suyo.

—Fi… —la voz de su vampiro la distrajo de sus pensamientos autoritarios—Ven.

Marshall le había dado la mano. Fionna sonrió y la tomó, aunque no consiguió ni siquiera poder estirar una de sus piernas. El vampiro de piel azulada ladeó la cabeza sin comprender que ocurría.

—Lo siento… no puedo… pararme…

Marshall sonrió con ternura y se agachó para estar a la misma altura que la de Fionna. La cogió suavemente, cargándola como una princesa. La rubia se sonrojo levemente.

—Suéltame, puedo caminar sola… idiota —replicó la humana al momento que golpeaba débilmente el pecho del vampiro— ¡No estoy jugando, imbécil! ¡Puedo caminar sola!

El vampiro rio levemente.

—Entonces no me hubieses dicho que no podías caminar… —se acercó al oído de la humana y bajo un poco el volumen de su voz, como susurrando—Solo querías que te tocara, ¿verdad? Pervertida…

Fionna se sonrojo y bufó, como burlándose por la "tonterías" que se le ocurrían decir a ese pendejo vampiro.

—Solo cállate, no estoy de humor para hablar —gruñó la humana—además, ¡Todo es culpa de tu prometida idiota!

Anahí, la mencionada, se levantó. El rubor de sus mejillas seguía presente y es que nunca la habían tratado como una basura. El pendejo de Marshall era el primero. Se suponía que ella era linda, educada; pero solo cuando convenía serlo, además también poseía una gran fortuna y pertenecía a un linaje de vampiros excepcionales. Se mordió el labio inferior, ¿Qué pasaría si atacará a Marshall en ese momento? ¿Lograría algo? No. Ya no podía hacer nada. Pero no es que le importara en lo absoluto Marshall, ese vampiro idiota. No le importaba que se dispusiera a realizar con su vida. Lo que aquejaba sus pensamientos era saber cómo reaccionaría Helen. Ella era una persona muy importante, y le daba rabia no poder cumplir con los sencillos mandatos que le exigía la señora de las tinieblas. Sin embargo, era la primera vez que le fallaba, aunque claro, esa no era excusa, ¿verdad?

— ¿Y ahora que harán? —preguntó la vampiresa de cabellos marrones chocolate, mientras se limpiaba rastros de polvo de su ropa—Si se van a ir, entonces háganlo ya.

Marshall y Fionna, ambos fruncieron el entrecejo. Se suponía que esa era la mansión de Helen Abadeer, de la madre de Marshall. La rubia, incluso, tenía mucho más derecho de encontrarse ahí, a comparación de una simple desconocida como ella, como Anahí.

—Sabes… te juro que si no cierras esa boca tuya…

— ¡Fionna~! —un gritó interrumpió a la rubia. Era Finn.

La rubia pataleó un poco cómo haciéndole entender a Marshall que podía caminar, al menos un poco. El vampiro suspiró pero al final accedió. Bajó a Fionna de sus brazos con el más cuidado que le fue posible. Las piernas de la humana ya no temblaban tanto como antes, por lo menos podía mantenerse de pie, pero no creía ser capaz de dar siquiera un paso adelante.

—Así que aquí se encontraban, pero que idiotas que son ambos… —el humano dijo lo último casi a susurros.

—Cállate mocoso idiota —ordenó Marshall. Perfecto, el "queridísimo" hermano de Fionna se encontraba ahí—Además… eh… ¿Marceline?

El primo de la vampiresa, ni su novia, se habían percatado de la presencia de la hija de Hunson Abadeer hasta el momento en que ella decidió ladear la cabeza a un lado.

—Escucha Fionna, tenemos que salir de aquí. Helen nos dio una hora para escapar, solo una hora… —comenzó por decir, Finn el humano.

—Y me temo que ya pasaron como cincuenta minutos —completo la vampiresa quien yacía, aún, sobre la espalda del humano.

Anahí abrió los ojos como platos. Ese niño debía estar mintiendo, ¿en serio Helen les había dado oportunidad para que se vayan sin pagar por las consecuencias? Pero, ¿Y si en verdad fuera cierto? Como sea, debía dejarlo hasta ahí. Ya no le importaba que ocurriera, en ese momento debía saber que decirle a Helen por si aparecía.

—Finn… ¿Cómo lograste que les diera una hora? —preguntó Fionna, ladeando la cabeza a un lado.

—Le solté "cursilerías de hermanos" —respondió Finn como si nada.

— ¿"Cursilería de hermanos"? —preguntó Fionna nuevamente. ¿A qué se refería con cursilería de hermanos?

—Ya sabes… "Porque es mi hermana y de alguna manera puedo sentir los que ella siente… los sentimientos de Fionna por Marshall son muy fuertes… me resulta deprimente que usted no comprenda los sentimientos de su hijo…" —repitió con voz falsete—Toda~ esa cursilería tonta… que vergonzoso.

Fionna asintió con la cabeza, y con una sonrisa posada en su rostro. Sí, Finn y ella no eran del tipo de hermanitos sentimentales, si se les podría describir de una forma serían como hermanos inquebrantables y aventureros.

—Espera… si les dio una hora y pasaron cincuenta desde que llegaron y nos encontraron. Entonces debieron pasar unos cinco minutos más con esta charla innecesaria—Marshall susurró, provocando que todos los presentes le prestaran atención— ¡Solo nos quedan cinco minutos para salir, pendejos!

Finn, Fionna y Marceline abrieron los ojos como platos. El pervertido vampiro tenía razón, debían salir de la mansión de esa bruja entrometida.

Marshall apretó los dientes y tomó, con algo de brusquedad, a Fionna del brazo. La acomodó entre sus brazos y comenzó a flotar por el aire.

—Oye enano… ¿Me puedes seguir el paso? —preguntó el joven Abadeer, mientras veía de reojo a Finn.

El humano se sonrojó levemente, ¿Qué clase de apodo era ese? Prefería héroe de pacotilla, y no precisamente porque le gustara, sino por el hecho de que ya se había acostumbrado a este. Suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

—5… —Finn miró alrededor, esa voz… era fácilmente reconocible—4… —Marshall mostró los colmillos, maldita sea, ¿No le quedaban, aún, cinco minutos?—3… —Marceline infló los mofletes. Esa maldita bruja—2…

Fionna frunció el entrecejo y apretó los puños.

— ¡¿Se puede saber por qué no estamos corriendo, hijos de la chingada?! —gritó con mucha fuerza.

Helen apareció delante de ellos con una bastón, de aproximadamente un metro, y de color plateado. Sus ojos rojizos brillaban con gran intensidad. ¿Estaba enojada? ¿Muy enojada?

—Eh… ¿mami? —llamó Marshall con voz falsete. Se suponía que ya debían estar a varios metros de ahí, y lo mejor era comportarse bien con esa bruja.

Helen bufó y acomodó el bastón sobre su hombro. Miró de reojo a Anahí, quien se encontraba sumamente avergonzada, con la cabeza gacha, y parada detrás de ella.

—Anahí, estoy muy decepcionada de ti, creí que darías algo más de pelea —suspiró con cansancio—Bueno~ no importa. Sigues siendo mi sobrina y no puedo hacer nada al respecto…

Anahí sonrió ampliamente, mientras asentía con la cabeza una y otra vez.

Que mierda… que cagada… que estupidez… M-A-L-D-I-T-A~ V-I-E-J-A~

— ¡¿Qué es esa porquería de "sobrina"?! —gritó Marceline muy enojada, y confusa a la vez.

Helen observó a su sobrina Marceline y sonrió de lado. Era divertido burlarse de las personas, pero claro, eso de que Anahí fuese su sobrina no era ninguna broma. Por lo tanto no era mentira, era 100% real.

—Así como lo oyeron, tontos —desvió su vista para ver a su hijo, Marshall—A propósito, no me salgas con pendejadas de "Mami"—remero con voz falsete e infantil.

—Eh… Helen, ¿en serio planeabas que Marshall y Anahí se casen? —preguntó Fionna algo decepcionada. ¡Maldita sea había golpeado a la prima de Marshall! Cada vez le estaba yendo peor con la familia del vampiro—Oye… Helen respóndeme…

Helen sonrió con superioridad y asintió con la cabeza. Afirmando que sí, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo que dos primos se casen.

—Entonces… —Finn tomó aire para reunir valor—Eres una enferma, ¿verdad?

—Básicamente —. Respondió con burla, la señora de las tinieblas.

Marshall suspiró. Sabía que su madre estaba loca, pero no imaginaba que tanto. ¡¿A qué persona se le ocurría emparejar a primos?! Era enfermo… mierda… ¡La puta de Anahí y él se habían dado un beso! A de seguro cuando muera se iría al infierno… Ah, no, él ya estaba muerto así que no tenía por qué preocuparse por eso. Además él no había querido besarse con ella, prácticamente esa imbécil lo obligo. Pero claro, no lo podía decir de frente puesto que sonaba muy vergonzoso. Sí, que una chica te obligará a besarlo… y que él no hubiera podido hacer nada para evitarlo…

— ¡Oye Marshall! —gritó Helen con fuerza—Escucha atentamente, hijo. Les permitiré irse…

—Que gran corazón posees, anciana —susurró la apodada reina de los vampiros, Marceline—Ah… antes de que decidas continuar, una pregunta Helen. ¿Esa chica también es mi prima, verdad?

—Pues para ser específicos… ella es su prima segunda. Así que, ¿no hay lazos sanguíneos? —se preguntó a sí misma, mientras golpeaba contra su hombro el bastón plateado.

Marceline rodó los ojos, ni siquiera la vieja sabía con exactitud que familiar suyo era esa pendeja de nombre Anahí. Puta bruja, no se podía esperar mucho de ella.

—Ah~ Eso no es relevante, ahora, solo déjame continuar con mi monólogo… sobrina no deseada —pidió "cortésmente" la señora de las tinieblas.

—Entendido, tía no deseada —pronunció con una sonrisa forzada.

—Gracias, Marceline. Ahora, como dije antes, los dejaré marcharse… con una condición. Sí, Finn me enteré que todo lo que me dijiste fue cursilería de hermanos, ¿te crees muy listo pendejo? —el humano desvió la mirada, ofendido—En fin, la condición es muy sencilla y fácil de cumplir… no pueden, es innecesario además de estúpido y absolutamente inaceptable…

— ¡Ve al punto, anciana! —gritó Marshall, cansado de esperar a que terminara con su sermón.

—No pueden tener hijos…

Todos los presentes, incluyendo a Anahí. Menos Helen, claro está, se quedaron hechos de piedra. ¡¿Qué clase de condición es esa?!

— ¡¿Quién dijo que queríamos hijos?! —gritó Fionna a todo pulmón.

— ¿No los queremos? —preguntó Marshall, algo confuso.

—N… ¡No! —respondió la humana, sonrojada hasta las orejas.

—Eso apesta a mentira, apuesto a que cuando Helen dijo la palabra "hijos" lo primero en lo que pensaste fue sexo, ¿verdad? Rubia asquerosa… —susurró Marceline con tono burlón.

Fionna se cruzó de brazos.

—Bien, ¿su respuesta? Vamos, es fácil… —Fionna infló los mofletes y Marshall se dedicó a mirar a otro lado— ¡Mierda no es tan difícil aceptar! ¡Es una buena oferta a cambio de su libertad, grupo de idiotas!

Marshall asintió con la cabeza y observó a su madre, con total tranquilidad.

—Prometido. No los tendremos… aunque no sabemos la razón de esa condición tan extraña…

—Lo hago por su bien —susurró inconscientemente, abrió los ojos de par en par en cuanto se percató de lo que había dicho—Eh… bueno, solo eso. Pueden irse, por cierto, Marceline…

La mencionada la observó con cansancio, ¿ahora qué?

—Tú también promételo.

La vampiresa abrió los ojos como platos, ¿prometerlo? ¿A qué? ¡Pues ¿A qué más carajo?! A esa ridícula condición que le había puesto su ridícula tía. Pero… sí lo analizaba bien, ¿de qué se estaba preocupando? No era la gran cosa, además nunca estuvo en sus planes el verse como madre. Francamente le parecía tonto y absurdo tener que preocuparse por un ser tontuelo que los primeros años de vida necesita y requiere mucha atención. Eso, a parte, también significa, gasto, gasto y gasto. Ya que nada se regala. Y ella era una Rockera que no estaba dispuesta a mantener a un mocoso. Además, ¿Quién garantizaba que se quedaría con Finn? No podía ver el futuro… igual… a él no le importaría, ¿verdad?

—Lo prometo, Helen. Pero yo también me pregunto porque nos haces prometer algo tan tonto como esto —Helen sonrió con dulzura, lo cual era muy extraño en ella—Helen…

—Yo tengo mis razones. Ahora largo —tronó los dedos y un viento rojizo se formó alrededor de los humanos y de los vampiros. Helen observó a Marshall con una sonrisa, esto estaba mal. Le estaba dejando irse, y con Fionna, pero… estaría bien ¿no es así?—Solo espero que no te arrepientas…

Marshall abrió los ojos como platos. El rostro de su madre parecía dolido, ¿Por qué? Antes de que pudiese preguntárselo, desapareció de entre aquel torbellino rojizo.

Anahí acomodó sus cabellos a un lado de su cuello, dejando ver la marca de los vampiros…

—Helen, ¿Qué ocurre? Yo tampoco comprendo esa condición que les impusiste, además… ¿Qué tal si la rompen?

Helen movió el bastón plateado de un lado a otro. Como jugando con este. La verdad es que pesaba bastante, pero ella era un demonio por lo tanto su peso era reducido como al de una pluma. La señora de las tinieblas sonrió con melancolía y observó de reojo a su sobrina.

—Solo debes saber que es importante, Anahí—. Tomó aire y sus ojos se volvieron brillantes—Con respecto a que si la rompen… no importa, mataré a sangre fría a sus hijos. Si deciden tenerlo, por supuesto…

Anahí asintió con la cabeza. Era mejor dejarlo ahí, no quería exasperar a Helen Abadeer. Le invitó a tomar el té, con lo cual Helen aceptó costosa. Se la pasaron platicando tranquilamente. Lo mejor para Anahí era olvidarse de lo que Helen había dicho.

* * *

**Extra 1. Mini Capítulo.**

El golpe sucedió de una manera tan rápida e inesperada. Que pendejada…

¿Quién había sido el maldito?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué lo había golpeado?

Todas esas preguntas rondaron en su cabeza en esos cinco segundos que tuvo, antes de quedar inconsciente y tirado sobre el suelo. Y gracias a la humana, hermana de Finn el humano. Fionna. Que idiotez, según recordaba no era una pervertida reprimida, ¿o sí? Ah~ Ahí venía, todo comenzó a nublarse. Niña rubia tonta, por su culpa caería inconsciente…

Fionna (Marshall) abrió los ojos como platos. Genial, lo único que le faltaba, aparte de tener un cuerpo diferente a lo habitual, terminaba siendo un asesino. El pecho de Jake se infló, parecía que le faltaba algo de aire. ¡Sí! Eso quería decir que seguía vivo, no había problema. Sin embargo, tenía que ocuparse de lo más importante, el pendejo e hijo de puta de Gumball. Sí, ese afeminado tenía que regresarlo a su cuerpo. Sino lo hacía él mismo se encargaría de arruinarle la vida al principito. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas al laboratorio. Cielo santo, extrañaba flotar, aunque le agradaba sentir aquella sensación de calor del sol que atravesaba los enormes ventanales. Se sentía tan bien. Se detuvo instantáneamente en el umbral de la biblioteca. Pudo apreciar ahí adentro a Fionna, en el cuerpo del mocoso idiota de Finn y a Cake dentro del cuerpo de la nerd. Sonrió con dulzura y continúo su camino.

—Maldito Gumball, espero que ya haya encontrado alguna cura o qué sé yo… —susurró a regañadientes.

Llegó. Aunque su respiración era agitada y entrecortada. Era increíble como Fionna soportaba tener pulmones, eran muy molestos e innecesarios. Había olvidado por completo esa sensación molesta… Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para olvidarse de tonterías, debía ver si el tonto antídoto estaba listo. Giró el picaporte y antes de que pudiese decir algo, se quedó congelado. ¡¿Qué mierda?!

—O… oye… enserio Bonnie, basta… es vergonzoso —dijo el príncipe Gumball, frunció levemente el entrecejo y se cruzó de brazos—Y más si te veo con ese horrendo cuerpo.

— ¿De qué "horrendo" cuerpo hablas? —preguntó Fionna, con el ceño fruncido.

Gumball se sorprendió al verlo, pero inmediato volvió a su natural y común sentido de superioridad.

—Del tuyo por supuesto…

—Sí, sí… oye Bonibelle —la mencionada quien se encontraba en el cuerpo del vampiro, alzó la mirad para verlo mejor— ¡¿Quién carajos te dio permiso para que utilizarás mis labios y besarás con ellos a Gumball en la mejilla?!

Marshall (Bonibelle) se rio levemente.

—Obviamente que nadie, pero ¿acaso necesitaba de uno? —Preguntó con tono burlón, mientras pegaba "su cuerpo" al de su hermano— ¿Te molesta esto?

— ¡Claro que me molesta, mierda! ¡Es mi cuerpo no puedes utilizarlo como quieras! ¡Regrésamelo nerd del diablo! —gritó Fionna (Marshall)

Marshall (Bonibelle) sonrió con desdén y besó suavemente en la mejilla a su hermano Gumball. Este solo desvió la mirada, algo molesto por el comportamiento de Bonibelle. Por otro lado, esa era la oportunidad que la vampiresa había estado esperando para molestar a ese tonto vampiro.

— ¡Ya basta! —gritó Fionna (Marshall), mientras se acercaba intimidante hacia Marshall (Bonnie) — ¡Devuélveme mi cuerpo!

La "humana" cogió de la camisa al "vampiro" y lo zarandeó de un lado para otro. Tenía que recuperar su cuerpo de una forma u otra.

— ¡¿Por qué te interesa tanto tener tu cuerpo?! ¡Creí que estabas feliz de tener el cuerpo de Fionna! —gritó Marshall (Bonnie), mientras lo hacía a un lado, para que dejase de molestar—Espera… no me digas que… Ah, que pervertido.

Fionna (Marshall) se sonrojo levemente y apretó los puños.

—No te diste cuenta de lo que habías perdido, ¿verdad? Apuesto a que extrañas tu cosita, ¿no es así? —preguntó con burla, la princesa quien yacía en el cuerpo del vampiro.

—Maldita seas… —volvió a cogerla del cuello, está vez con mucha más fuerza que antes—Ahora te digo, Bonibelle, tu hermano gay y tú… regrésenme mi cuerpo.

Gumball cogió del brazo a "Fionna", aunque no con mucha fuerza. Lo último que quería era hacerle daño al cuerpo de la joven humana.

—Te lo daríamos, Marshall, pero no lo tenemos listo aún… —tomó aire, y frunció el entrecejo para reunir valor y continuar. Puesto que sabía que Marshall lo iba a golpear en cuanto dijera lo siguiente: —Puede que incluso… se queden así por…

Fionna soltó a Marshall, de poco a poco. Sus ojos azulinos quedaron fijos en los rojizos del vampiro.

— ¿Marshall? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué hacemos en el laboratorio? —Preguntó Fionna viendo a ambos lados—Yo… estaba en la biblioteca, ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

Marshall parpadeó varias veces.

— ¿Fionna? Espera… ¡Eres tú! —gritó el rey de los vampiros abrazando a su novia humana.

Gumball ladeó la cabeza a un lado. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Marshall, Bonnie?

—No me digas que… —susurró Gumball, mientras veía el techo pacíficamente.

—… Era temporal —concluyó una voz dulce pero firme. La Dulce Princesa.

Gumball apoyó las manos en el escritorio donde estaban todos los experimentos. Que cansancio… pero ese no era el problema. ¡Carajo! ¡Estuvo friéndose el cerebro para encontrar una cura! ¡¿Y todo para qué?! ¡Para que la mierda de experimento fuera temporal! Sí, nunca más leería los libros de los abuelos. Eran demasiado para él. Sabía que su fuerte no era la química, como el de su hermana.

—Oye Gumball —llamó la dulce princesa, en sus manos llevaba un gran libro con capa roja—En los libros de los abuelos dice, "El caramelo más delicioso del mundo" ¿Lo intenta…?

—Bonnie —llamó Gumball—No jodas…

* * *

**Angely dice…** Como dije al principio el siguiente capítulo será el último. Lo sé, da penita, pero… ¿Captaron el mensaje de Helen? Eso quiere decir *redoble de tambores* ¡Sacaré una continuación, lectores! ¡Así es! Solo espero que la lean y eso… ah, pero ese proyecto tendrá que esperar. Solo que no tanto como piensan, aunque por la pendeja academia no se sabe. En fin, hasta el próximo capítulo, el final. Los amo, y espero dejen sus reviews~


End file.
